Uhrattu
by NettlePrincess
Summary: Lukas ja Isak asuvat suuressa kaupungissa ottovanhempiensa kanssa, mutta eivät oikein tunne kuuluvansa sinne erikoisine kykyineen. He ovat pystyneet elämään melko rauhallista elämää, kunnes Isak tekee vahingossa jotain, mikä muuttaa kaiken! Jatko-osa Vainottuun. Poikarakkautta eli boyXboy. DenNor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hei kaikki!**

**Tässä tämä Uhrattu nyt sitten on :D Kirjoitin tuossa välissä Kahlitun, joka kertoo tosin Heraclesin ajasta vankilassa ja Ivankin on siinä :D Tosin se on aika ahdistava stoori :/  
No kuitenkin takaisin Uhratun pariin. Tämä on siis toinen osa Vainottuun. Tässä keskitytään Tinon, Berwaldin ja Ivanin sijasta Lukakseen (Norja), Mathiakseen, Isakiin (Islanti) ja Kaoruun :D Tosin Isakin ja Kaorun suhdetta kuvaillaan vähäisesti, koska Lukas ja Mathias ovat tämän tarinan pääpari.  
Lukas ja Isak ovat ihan onnettomia taikavoimiensa kanssa, koska heillä ei ole ollut ketään opettamassa magiaa. Eli ihan eri juttu, kuin Tinon kanssa, joka osasi tyyliin kaiken heti. Tarinassa tulee olemaan synkät hetkensä, varsinkin näissä ensimmäisissä luvuissa, mutta sitten tulee mukaan myös komediaa :)  
Ja tietenkin jos ei pidä poikarakkaudesta niin ei kannata lukea, ellei sitten halua kääntää kelkkaansa ja liittyä tähän yaoifangurls-porukkaan xD**

**Ja jos ette ole lukenut vielä Vainottua, niin käykäähän lukaisemassa se ensin, sillä muuten voi olla hieman pihalla joistain asioista. **

**Hahmot kuuluvat Himaruya Hidekazille (Paitsi minun omat hahmoni)**

**Lukuhetkiä! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nordicama oli loistavimmillaan sinä keväänä. Korkeat talot reunustivat kapeita kujia ja keskellä kaupunkia kohosi mahtava tuomiokirkko. Oli lauantai ja kaikki kaupungin kolme toria olivat täynnä kaupustelijoita ja asiakkaita. Lapset juoksivat pöytien välistä ja rikkaimmat heistä saivat ostettua makeisia myyjiltä. Keskusaukeaman jälkeen tulivat aateleiden asunnot ja niiden jälkeen kaupunki alkoi vähä vähältä edetä arvojärjestyksessä, kunnes saavuttiin slummikortteleiden alueelle, jonka suuntaan ylhäisö ei edes vilkaissut. Pari taloriviä kauempana aatelien yhteisöstä kohosi kaupungin ainoa kirjakauppa.

Kaupan yläkerrassa Lukas istui ikkunan edessä olevan työpöytänsä ääressä. Hän, hänen pikkuveljensä Isak ja heidän ottovanhempansa asuivat kaupan yläkerrassa olevassa pienessä asunnossa nelistään. Miehen siniset silmät seurasivat hänen kätensä liikettä pergamentin yllä ja vaaleat hiukset valuivat melkein hänen silmilleen. Lukas viimeisteli listaansa kirjoista, joita heidän oli määrä hankkia ensi syksyksi, kun Isak yhtäkkiä rymisteli heidän yhteiseen huoneeseensa ja rojahti sängylleen kasvot tyynyä vasten. Lukas kohotti päätään ja katsahti veljensä suuntaan.

"Isak?" Lukas tiedusteli ja Isak kurkisti käsivartensa alta.

"Minä. Vihaan. Heitä!" Isak huusi ja painoi taas päänsä tyynyynsä.

Lukas huokaisi. Hänen ei tarvinnut kysyä keitä Isak tarkoitti. Isak oli Lukasta pari vuotta nuorempi ja tällä oli paljon hankaluuksia toisten kaupunkilaisten kanssa. Pahimpia olivat nuoret aikuiset miehet. Isak oli nyt yhdeksäntoista ja koti ei miellyttänyt tätä pätkääkään. Hän tahtoi liikkua ulkona kaupungilla, mutta aina joku nuorista tuli haastamaan riitaa. Nämä kohtaukset päättyivät usein kahakoihin ja siihen, että Isak tuli haavoittuneena ja vihaisena kotiin. Joskus Lukas oli sattunut paikalle, kun Isakin kimppuun oli käyty ja tappelu oli päättynyt nopeasti. Miehet olivat aina valmiita kiusaamaan Isakia, mutta Lukasta he kaikki pelkäsivät yhdessä tuumin.

Lukas palasi takaisin listansa pariin. Hänen ei ollut mitään järkeä pitää tätä keskustelua taas. Lukas oli useasti kehottanut Isakia olemaan huomioimatta miesten ilkeilyä ja haasteita ja vain lähtemään paikalta, mutta Isak ei sietänyt irvailua keneltäkään. Pieni mies tappeli kynsin ja hampain kaikkia ja kaikkea vastaan, joka uskalsi pilkata häntä… Tai hänen isoveljeään. Isak ei näyttänyt sitä Lukakselle, mutta tämä piti isoveljestään paljon.

"Miksi niiden pitää aina alkaa minulle…?" Isak mutisi vihaisena ja potki jaloillaan sänkyään.

"Koska sinä suutut niin helposti", Lukas vastasi ja laittoi mustekynänsä pois.

"TIEDÄN!" Isak huusi ja katsoi veljensä ilmeettömiä kasvoja, "Minä tiedän mitä ne ajattelevat minusta. Ne sanovat, että olen… olen…"

Isak vaikeni, mutta tämän ei tarvinnut sanoa mitään. Tämäkin keskustelu oli käyty ennen. Lukas nousi ylös ja haki huoneen ison kirjahyllyn luota kirjekuoren. Hän sujautti pergamentin sisään ja sinetöi sitten kuoren. Isak seurasi veljensä toimia ja mutisi välillä itsekseen vihaisena.

"Ne vihaavat meitä kaikki…", Lukas kuuli Isakin kuiskaavan poistuessaan huoneesta postitettavan kirjekuoren kanssa.

Lukas laskeutui rappuset alas ja avasi oven, joka päästi hänet hänen ottoperheensä kauppaan. Isot hyllyt täynnä kirjoja tekivät kauppaan pitkiä käytäviä ja aivan oven vieressä oli tiski ja sen takana Lukaksen ottoisä Alldin. Vanha mies nosti katseensa nähdessään vanhemman poikansa tulevan kohti.

"Hei Lukas. Saitko listan valmiiksi?" Alldin kysyi lämpimästi ja Lukas hymyili pienesti isälleen.

"Kyllä. Vien sen heti kirjeenviejille. Missä äiti on?"

"Delminde meni käymään etelä-torilla. Hän aikoo tarjoilla tänään kalaa meille", Alldin sanoi iloisesti Lukaksen vetäessä päällensä viittansa ja astuessaan ulos mukulakivikujalle.

Lukas liikkui ripeästi nyökäten joillekin tervehdyksensä, mutta pääasiassa pitäen katseensa alaspäin luotuna. Hän ei halunnut herättää huomiota enempää kuin tarpeen. Lukas oli melkein samassa asemassa kuin veljensä, mutta häntä kukaan ei uskaltanut lähestyä. Joskus nuorempana monet olivat tulleet haastamaan riitaa, mutta Lukaksen ei ollut tarvinnut muuta kuin tuijottaa heitä silmää räpäyttämättä ja he olivat alkaneet yhtäkkiä epäröidä näyttäen pelokkailta. Lukas ei ensin tiennyt miten hän sai nämä ihmiset ympärillään niin pelokkaiksi, mutta nyt hän oli jo aikuinen mies ja tiesi mitä teki.

Lukas kiersi syrjäkujia pitkin vältellen aukeamia, kuten Alldin ja Delminde olivat niin usein varoittaneet. Pari juoppoa rymähti nuoren miehen tielle, kun tämä oli ohittamassa yhtä monista kaupungin bubeista. Miehet olivat luultavasti yli viidenkymmenen ja näyttivät juuri sellaisilta, joiden kanssa ei parane alkaa jutella. Lukas veti viittansa hupun syvemmälle peittäen kasvonsa ja kiersi humaltuneet miehet nopeasti vilkaisten vielä taakseen ollessaan jo hyvän matkan päässä. Miehet lauloivat jotain laulunrenkua ja vilauttelivat härskejä katseita toisella puolella katua kiiruhtavalle tytölle. Lukas pysähtyi nähdessään miesten lähestyvän tyttöä, mutta jatkoi sitten taas matkaansa nähdessään tytön menevän sisään läheiseen taloon.

"_Tämä paikka on niin… mätä…"_, Lukas ajatteli luikkien sivumyyryä katua alaspäin.

Talot ulottuivat korkealle ja niiden välissä menevät pyykkinarut peittivät punertavan iltataivaan melkein kokonaan. Lopulta Lukas kääntyi paremmalle kadulle ja pian hän näkikin postinviejien toimiston. Lukas avasi oven ja kellon helähtäessä vanha toimistovirkailija nosti päänsä ja siveli paksuja valkoisia viiksiään vakava ilme kasvoillaan.

Ihmiset näyttivät usein vakavilta tai huolestuneilta nähdessään Lukaksen. Hän tiesi kyllä ettei itse auttanut asiaa omistamalla kasvot, jotka eivät juuri näyttäneet mitään tunteita.

"Hyvää iltaa herra…", Lukas sanoi vakaalla äänellään ja virkailija hätkähti hieman sen kuullessaan, "Isäni Alldin lähetti minut tuomaan tämän. Olkaa hyvä ja viekää se tähän osoitteeseen"

Virkailija otti Lukaksen ojentaman kirjeen nopeasti ja veti esiin listan, johon tämä kirjoitti kirjeen tiedot ylös. Laskettuaan kynänsä pöydälle vanhus huokaisi ja katsoi Lukasta vältellen tämän sinisiä silmiä. Vanhuksesta tuntui, kuin hän voisi hukkua noihin tummiin sinisiin silmiin. Miehen silmät olivat kuin hyiset metsälammet. Pohjattomat…

"Niin…", vanhus sanoi, "Se tekee neljä kolikkoa"

Lukas ojensi rahat virkailijalle ja nyökkäsi hyvästinsä lähtien toimistosta vieden mukanaan pois ahdistuneen ilmapiirin. Ulkona kadulla Lukas palasi takaisin syrjäkujille ja pysähtyi nojaamaan seinään. Hän hengitti katkonaisesti ja äänekkäästi.

"_Ahdistaa…"_

Lukas vajosi kyykkyyn ja laski kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän hätkähti hieman tuntiessaan olallaan valtavan ison kouran, mutta rentoutui sitten tietäen, että se ei tekisi hänelle mitään pahaa. Jättiläismäinen kämmen puristi miehen olkapäätä hellästi ja katosi. Lukas tunsi rentoutuvansa ja hän nousi hitaasti ylös.

"Poissa…", Lukas kuiskasi katsoen olkansa yli. Se ei näyttäytynyt hänelle koskaan, ellei hän itse kutsunut sitä paikalle.

Hän lähti matkaan nopeasti kaivaten kipeästi takaisin perheensä taloon ja takaisin yläkertaan hänen ja Isakin huoneeseen. Se paikka oli veljesten ainoa turva ja lohtu tässä kaupungissa. Luultavasti koko maailmassa. Lukas ohitti samaisen bubin, jonka luona oli melkein törmännyt kahteen humalaiseen mieheen ja vilkaisi sivusilmällään sisään ikkunasta. Bubi oli täynnä juoppoja miehiä ja luultavasti palveluksiaan rahasta tarjoavia naisia. Lukas käänsi päänsä pois ja kääntyi seuraavalle kujalle toivoen jo, että olisi perheensä luona syömässä Delminden valmistamaa ruokaa. Hän oli juuri aikeissa kääntyä taas seuraavalle kujalle, kun hän kuuli surkeaa ininää vasemmalta puoleltaan. Lukas tiesi, että hänen ei pitäisi sekaantua asiaan. Tiesi, että sellaista tapahtui kaupungissa joka päivä ja että hän voisi saattaa sekä itsensä että perheensä vaaraan sekaantumalla asioihin, jotka eivät hänelle kuuluneet.

Mutta Lukas ei vain voinut lähteä ja jättää nuorta tyttöä pulaan kahden miehen seuraan.

Tytön mekko oli viilletty auki rinnoilta ja toinen miehistä oli repinyt tämän mekon tytön reisien yläpuolelle. Lyhyempi miehistä piteli tytön käsistä kiinni ja tuijotti innokkaasti ystävänsä puuhia, joka oli juuri käymässä toimeen. Tyttö uikutti ja itki ja Lukas syöksähti kadulle heidän taaksensa.

Molemmat miehet nostivat katseensa ja katsoivat häntä silmät tarkentumatta kunnolla.

"Mitä haluat nulikka? Häivy ellet halua seuraavaksi alleni!" kookkaampi mies ärjähti ja aikoi palata takaisin häpäisemään tyttöä, kun Lukas laski viittansa hupun ja katsoi miehiä.

"Voi helv…!" tytön käsiä pidellyt mies parkaisi ja irrotti otteensa, "Tuo on se Alldinin vanhempi ottolapsi!"

"Mitä?!" iso mies älähti ja kampesi itsensä ylös maasta.

Lukas ei sanonut mitään kävellessään tytön luokse. Hän vain katsoi miehiin ja nämä tunsivat itsensä lukittuneen nuoren miehen silmiin. He tunsivat hukkuvansa.

Happi kulki katkonaisesti ja yhtäkkiä näytti siltä kuin miehen takana olisi kohonnut valtava hahmo.

Hahmo oli kuin savua ja kiinteää ainetta yhtä aikaa ja sen iho ja hiukset olivat vihreät kuin sammal. Sen silmät hehkuivat valkoisina…

"Häipykää", Lukas käski ja miehet huomasivat tottelevansa miehen sanoja.

He kääntyivät ja lähtivät niin nopeasti kuin vain pystyivät, mutta niin lähti se hahmo miehen takaakin. Humaltuneet miehet eivät pystyneet juoksemaan kovin pitkälle ja hahmo sai heidät nopeasti kiinni. Se ympyröi miehet ja nämä alkoivat huutaa. Huusivat kun kaikki heidän pahimpien tekojensa kärsimykset iskivät nyt heihin. Naisten ja lasten kipu. Köyhien ja avuttomien anelut. He näkivät vihreiden miesten ja naisten ja lapsien tulevan vihreän hahmon sisästä ja tulevan heitä kohti.

Sillä aikaa kun hahmo korvensi miehiä, Lukas kumartui tytön luokse ja katsoi tätä. Tyttö katsoi Lukasta silmät täynnä pelkoa ja kauhua. Lukas aikoi ottaa tytön käden omaansa, mutta tämä sävähti rajusti. Lukas antoi tämän olla ja katseli, kun henki valui tytöstä pois. Miehet olivat ensin iskeneet tyttöä puukolla ja sitten aikoneet… Ainakin tyttö pääsisi puhtaana kuoleman niityille.

Lukas nousi ylös nopeasti katsoen elotonta kehoa jalkojensa juuressa. Vihreä hahmo materialisoitui hänen viereensä ja Lukas vilkaisi sen olan takaa kadun toiseen päähän. Miehet makasivat maassa pidellen päätään ja huutaen kuin itse paholainen olisi heidän kimpussaan.

"_Nyt päästävä täältä pois…"_, Lukas ajatteli tajutessaan kohtauksen suuruuden, _"Jos nuo puhuvat minusta ja tästä kaikesta…!"_

Lukas lähti juoksemaan pois paikalta vastakkaiseen suuntaan jättäen taakseen kuolleen tytön ruumiin ja kaksi mielensä vangiksi jäänyttä miestä. Hahmo hänen viereltään haihtui ilmaan ja Lukas tunsi olevansa kovin yksin juostessaan sydän kurkussa pois paikalta.

Vihdoin hän pääsi tutulle kadulle, jonka varrella heidän kirjakauppansa sijaitsi. Lukas tempaisi oven auki ja syöksyi portaisiin vähät välittäen vanhempiensa huudoista. Lukas juoksi portaat ylös ja melkein törmäsi Isakiin kompuroidessaan heidän huoneeseensa.

"Voah! Lukas?! Mikä sinulla on?"

Lukas ei vastannut vaan veti veljensä syleilyyn ja upotti kasvonsa tämän niskaan. Isak ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Yleensähän hän oli se jota täytyi lohduttaa ja halata. Nyt Lukas kuitenkin tärisi hänen sylissään ja Isak ei osannut muuta kuin halata veljeään ja silittää rauhoittavasti tämän selkää.

"Olet oikeassa Isak", Lukas kuiskasi.

Isak yritti irrottaa Lukasta irti nähdäkseen tämän ilmeen, mutta Lukas piti pikkuveljestään vain lujemmin kiinni.

"Ne vihaavat meitä kaikki…"

Isak näki tahtomattaan veljensä muistoihin ja laski päänsä.

"Meitä… noitia…"

**.**

**.**

**Siinä oli siis ensimmäinen luku :) Tässä kestää aika kauan, ennen kuin nämä pääsevät sinne kylään, jossa muu jengi mellastaa, mutta kyllä nämäkin veljekset sinne lopulta päätyvät. Tahtoivat tai eivät :D Ja jos joku ihmettelee, että osaahan tuo Lukas jotain, niin ei se oikeastaan osaa :/ Se osaa vaan laittaa olionsa muiden kimppuun, eli Lukas itse ei tee mitään.  
Toivottavasti jäätte seuraamaan tätä ja viitsitte aina silloin tällöin kommentoida niin minulle tulee hyvä mieli :D Seuraava tulee ensi viikolla. Minulla on pari lukua taas jo kirjoitettuna, joten päivitän ainakin kakkos- ja kolmososan kerran viikossa-taktiikalla. Jos saan kirjoitettua neljännen luvun, niin se tulee sitten samaan tahtiin. Ellen sitten kuole sitä ennen, kun pitää ajaa näitä järkkyjä mutateitä, jotka luistaa sellasta s-kuviota puolelta toiselle :( Hurraa Suomen maaseutu…**

**Kertokaa mitä tykkäätte ja ensi viikkoon sitten :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei kaikki!**

**Kiitoksia tosi paljon palautteesta :D Kiva, että tykkäsitte alusta. Vähän hirvitti ensin, että miten tähän suhtaudutaan Vainotun jälkeen, kun siitä pidettiin niin paljon :) Tämä on eka kerta kun kirjoitan DenNoria, joten hahmot voivat olla hieman ooc :/ Koittakaa kestää vannoutuneet DenNor fanit!  
No, se alkulöpinöistä. Itse tarinaan siis :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lukas, Isak. Onko kaikki hyvin?"Delminde kysyi huolissaan katsellessaan kahta ottolastaan, jotka vain nyppivät ruokaa edessään syömättä juuri mitään.

Miehet olivat olleet hiljaisia siitä saakka, kun Lukas oli palannut takaisin kirjeenviejiltä edellisenä päivänä ja heidän äiti ei tiennyt mitä tehdä helpottaakseen lastensa kurjuutta. Hän ei vain pystynyt samaistumaan heihin.

Delminde ja Alldin olivat löytäneet lapset monta vuotta sitten metsästä heidän oikeiden vanhempiensa ruumiiden vierestä. Molemmat lapset olivat kyyristyneet kerälle ja Delminde ja Alldin olivat heti hyväsydämisinä vieneet lapset kotiinsa.

Pojat olivat heränneet pariskunnan isosta sängystä ja Alldin oli selittänyt heille hyvin hienotunteisesti ja pahoillaan mitä olivat metsässä nähneet. Lukas oli ollut kahdeksan kesän ikäinen ja Isak vasta kolmen. Tutkiessaan pojat tarkemmin Alldin huomasi, että molemmilla oli rinnan kohdalla suoraan sydämen kohdalla merkki. Kaksi viivaa joiden poikki kulki kiemurainen säie. Näytti kuin merkit olisi kaiverrettu heidän ihoonsa ja Alldin pelkäsi kysyä lapsilta miksi heillä oli sellaiset merkit.

Pojat olivat ensimmäiset päivät hyvin hiljaisia ja pidättyväisiä. Isak ei tahtonut millään puhua vaan mulkoili vain vihaisesti sekä Alldinia että Delmindea ja roikkui vain Lukaksen paidan reunassa. Lukas puhui, mutta vain nopeasti pari sanaa, painuen sitten taas hiljaisuuteen. Alldin sai tietää heidän nimensä vasta monen päivän kuluttua.

Se mikä aiheutti lasten ja aikuisten suhteen muutoksen oli se, kun sotilaat löysivät kaupungin viereisestä metsästä poikien kuolleet vanhemmat.

XxXxXxXx

_Molemmat lapset istuivat jalat ylös nostettuina Alldinin ja Delminden sohvalla Alldinin tehdessä merkintöjä pergamenttilistaansa. Hän nosti kuitenkin katseensa kuullessaan koputuksen. Delminde avasi oven ja viittoi Alldinin tulemaan käytävään. Mies nousi ja hymyili lapsille sohvalla hymyä, jonka toivoi näyttävän rauhoittavalta._

"_Mitä nyt Delminde rakas?" Alldin kysyi nähdessään vaimonsa surullisen katseen._

"_Heidät löydettiin metsästä. Heidän vanhempiensa ruumiit… ", Delminde kertoi, "Alldin… eräs sotilaista tunnisti heidät. Se nainen ja mies olivat noitia!"_

"_Noitia!" Alldin huudahti, mutta vaikeni sitten toivoen, etteivät Lukas ja Isak olleet kuulleet._

"_Niin Alldin, tiedän mitä meidän kuuluisi tehdä… tiedän, että meidän pitäisi luovuttaa heidät heti paikalla sotilaille, mutta… mutta minä…", Delminde purskahti itkuun ja Alldin veti vaimonsa syliinsä._

"_Alldin, en minä voi antaa näitä lapsia pois! He ovat niin pieniä! He eivät ole tehneet mitään pahaa meille, vaikka ovat olleet täällä jo monta päivää! Yli viikon, Alldin!" nainen itki ja Alldin suuteli vaimoaan._

"_Shh rakkaani. En minäkään halua, että heille käy huonosti. Heissä on tulinen sielu ja heidät on luotu selviytymään. Minä olen aina halunnut poikia rakkaani. Ehkä meidän oli tarkoitus löytää heidät sieltä metsästä…", Alldin sanoi hymyillen ja Delminde vastasi miehensä hymyyn._

_Delminde tiesi, että Alldin oli aina halunnut lapsia, mutta Delminde ei vain ollut koskaan tullut raskaaksi. Kirkon miehet olivat julistaneet hänet epäkelvoksi, mutta Alldin ei silti ollut hyljännyt häntä. He rakastivat toisiaan ja näiden lapsien täytyi olla vastaus jumalalta heille. He olivat kestäneet ja nyt he saisivat vihdoin itselleen kaksi poikaa omikseen._

_Molemmat aikuiset säikähtivät, kun ovi avautui ja heidän suojattinsa tulivat käytävään. Isak oli painanut kasvonsa Lukaksen yömekkoa vasten ja kieltäytyi katsomasta edessään olevaa paria. Lukas kuitenkin kohotti päänsä ja sanoi sitten._

"_Minä olen Lukas"_

XxXxXxXx

Alldin katseli vanhinta poikaansa ja mietti kuinka ihmeessä tämä oli jaksanut olla niin vahva niin pienenä. Isak oli itkenyt tämän tästä ja kieltäytynyt kaikesta lohdusta, mutta usein pimeän tullen Lukas oli tullut vanhempiensa huoneeseen taluttaen itkevää Isakia ja Alldin oli nostanut heidät viereensä nukkumaan. Isak ei ollut muuttunut paljonkaan, sillä tämä tuli usein pimeän tullen vieläkin vanhempiensa huoneeseen, mutta ei suostunut tulemaan enää heidän viereensä vaan vietti jonkun aikaa istuen ikkunasyvänteessä ja hiipi sitten takaisin omaan huoneeseensa.

Lukas oli toista maata. Alldin ei kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkään osannut tulkita poikaansa. Lukas ei näyttänyt mitään ulospäin vaan oli aina hyvin vakaa ja rauhallinen kaikessa mitä tekikin.

Tänään oli ollut poikkeus. Delminde oli tullut hiljaa Lukaksen perässä ylös ja nähnyt heidän vanhimman poikansa itkevän puristaen veljeään itseään vasten kuin pelastusrengasta. Delminde tiesi, että Lukas ei näyttäisi tätä heikkoa puoltaan kenellekään muulle kuin Isakille ja hänen ottovanhempansa ymmärsivät tämän.

"Tiedättekö mitä kaupungilla puhutaan?" Alldin kysyi, kun kumpikaan hänen pojistaan ei vastannut Delminden kysymykseen.

Lukas jäykistyi ja pysäytti kätensä liikkeen pyörittäessään lusikkaa.

Lukas ei katsonut ottoisäänsä vaan tuijotti vain lautasta edessään.

"Lukas. Kerro, että sinulla ei ollut mitään tekemistä sen tyttörukan kuoleman kanssa. Hän löytyi reitiltä, jota sinä kuljet aina ollessasi ulkona…", Alldin jatkoi.

"Se ei ollut Lukas!" Isak huusi ja Lukas mulkaisi veljeään.

"En uskonutkaan niin… Mutta sinä olit siellä, vai mitä Lukas?" Alldin sanoi hiljaa.

Lukas nyökkäsi hitaasti ja Alldin huokaisi syvään.

"Ethän sinä tehnyt mitään, mikä voisi paljastaa sinut ja Isakin?"

"En isä…", Lukas valehteli ja irvisti mielessään joutuessaan tekemään niin isälleen.

Alldin tarkkaili poikaansa hetken ja nousi sitten ylös viedäkseen lautasensa vesisangon luokse.

"Hyvä… en tahdo teidän joutuvan… Hyvä ettet tehnyt mitään…"

"Se tyttö kuoli isä…" Lukas sanoi hiljaa.

"Lukas…"

"MITÄ JÄRKEÄ ON VOIMISSA, JOILLA EI VOI PELASTAA EDES YHTÄ TYTTÖÄ?!" Lukas huusi ja Alldin näki jonkin vihreän olion hahmottuvan tämän takana.

"Lukas! Rauhoitu!" Alldin sanoi peloissaan ja vilkaisi ikkunoihin.

Lukas lysähti tuoliinsa ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Vihreä hahmo katosi ja huone jäi synkkään hiljaisuuteen. Delminde näytti pelokkaalta ja riensi Lukaksen luokse. Nainen oli aina hieman pidättyväinen Lukaksen suhteen, mutta heitti nyt kaiken sen menemään kietoessaan käsivartensa poikansa hartioiden ympärille.

"Sinä olet lahja Lukas. Sinä ja Isak. Te olette lahja. Älä koskaan ikinä unohda sitä", nainen sanoi ja tunsi, kun Isak kietoi omat kätensä äitinsä ympärille ja painoi kasvonsa tämän olkapäälle.

"Me olemme lahja… Me olemme lahja…", Lukas kuiskaili ja Delminde hyräili tuttua lastenlaulua kammatessaan Lukaksen hiuksia sormiensa läpi.

XxXxXxXx

Isak käveli vilkasta katua pitkin kädet taskuissaan ja katse jaloissaan. Hän oli nähnyt Lukaksen itkevän ennenkin, mutta jo kauan Lukas oli tuntunut kadottaneen sen kyvyn. Isak tunsi itsensä sillä hetkellä kakaraksi veljensä rinnalla. Hän oli jo yhdeksäntoista, mutta silti itki aina vähintään kerran viikossa.

_Tuo poika on saatanan lapsi_

Suuttumuksen kyyneleitä.

Niin Lukas oli sanonut. Isak itki vihan ja ärtymyksen kyyneleitä.

Isak näki silmäkulmastaan miten väki väisti hänen tieltään ihan kuin hän olisi ollut kapinen koira tai jotain sellaista. Hän tiesi erottuvansa joukosta ja tiesi Lukaksen ja vanhempiensa alituisesta jäkätyksestä, että hänen pitäisi käyttää hupullista viittaa liikkuessaan ulkona. Isakin kauniit kasvot ja hopeiset lyhyet hiukset olivat hyvin silmään pistävä näky. Isak oli veljensä tavoin lyhyt, mutta hänellä ei ollut isoveljensä kykyä karkottaa ihmisiä pelkällä katseellaan.

"_Jos vain voisin käyttää magiaa… Kukaan ei enää uskaltaisi alkaa haastaa riitaa kanssani"_, Isak ajatteli katkerana, mutta hän tiesi ettei se olisi vaihtoehto. Hän tiesi mitä hänen ja Lukaksen oikeille vanhemmille oli käynyt.

Isak ja Lukas olivat saaneet kirouksen vanhemmiltaan. Tai siltä se ainakin välillä tuntui. Isak ei tiennyt juuri mitään noidista, joten hän ei tiennyt oliko kirous todella kirous. Häntä suututti, että hän oli niin tietämätön omasta rodustaan ja tiesi, että se vaivasi myös Lukasta. Heidän piti elää ihmisten keskuudessa ja pidättäytyä käyttämästä voimiaan.

_Uhh… Hän pilaa tämän kaupungin hyvän ilman_

Isak tunsi magiansa itsessään. Se sykki hänen sisällään ja kuiskaili hänelle sanoja kielellä, jota hän ei osannut, mutta silti ymmärsi.

Sitten oli hänen ja Lukaksen kiroukset.

_Miksi Alldin päästää tuon riiviön ulos talostaan_

Lukas puhui olioille, joita Isak ei aina edes nähnyt ja tämä pystyi myös käskemään niitä. Isak oli yrittänyt myös saada oliot tottelemaan häntä, mutta ne olivat vain suuttuneet ja yrittäneet käydä hänen kimppuunsa. Onneksi Lukas oli ollut paikalla käskemässä niitä jättämään Isak rauhaan.

Isak potkaisi kiveä tiellä ja rutisti naamansa irveeseen.

_Luonnonoikku… Miksei tuota ole jo pistetty häkkiin_

Hän olisi paljon mieluummin ottanut veljensä kirouksen. Hän vihasi omaansa.

_HEheHeeheheheh_

_HAHhahaha_

_Siinä se menee taas_

_HAhaha_

_Katsokaa sen hiuksia! Friikki!_

_Kummajainen!_

_HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA_

_Tule vain tänne kauniskasvo niin minä pidän sinusta huolta_

Isak pysähtyi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen etsien katseellaan. Kaksi isoa miestä seisoi kadun varrella olevan ravintolan edessä ja tuijotti häntä. Isak lähti pois täydeltä kadulta ja lähti syrjemmille seuduille.

Ehkä olisi tänään parasta vain mennä kotiin.

_Taas tuo_

Voi ei…

Isak pysähtyi ja yritti päätellä mistä päin ääni tuli, mutta ei ehtinyt kuin kääntyä nyrkin osuessa hänen vasempaan poskeensa. Isak lensi päin vesitynnyriä ja kaatui saaden kaiken saastaisen veden päälleen. Isak pärski ja nousi nelinkontin ylös kakoakseen veden pois kurkustaan.

"Eikö me varoitettu sinua juuri eilen Isak? Pysy pois kaupungilta!" Arvest sanoi ja hänen ystävänsä asettuivat rinkiin maassa olevan noidan ympärille.

Isak ei ehtinyt päästä edes ylös, kun nuoret alkoivat jo potkia häntä.

Jokainen isku tuntui hirveältä ja Isak huusi kivusta saappaankärkien iskeytyessä hänen kylkiinsä ja jalkoihinsa.

Se tuntui ikuisuudelta, mutta potkut loppuivat yhtäkkiä kovan äänen halkoessa ilmaa kuin ruoska.

"ISAK!"

Lukas seisoi kadun päässä ja tämä näytti raivostuneelta. Isoveljen silmät näyttivät salamoivan tämän astuessa lähemmäs. Arvest ja tämän ystävät näyttivät pelokkailta ja Isak huomasi, että he aikoivat lähteä.

Jokin Isakin mielessä napsahti ja tämä kohotti kätensä ja tarrasi yhden Arvestin kaverin nilkkaan. Poika katsoi alas Isakiin vihaisena, mutta kalpeni sitten kauhusta.

Isak hymyili ilkeästi ja tämän ympärillä hohti valoa. Isak kuiskasi ilmaan sanan, jonka hänen magiansa kuiskasi hänelle.

"Vilsthto"

"Uaaaaargh!"

Pojan ihoon iskeytyi syviä viiltohaavoja ja ne kohosivat yhä ylemmäs, kunnes yksi niistä viilsi tämän kasvoja. Nuoret perääntyivät huutaen kauhuissaan nähdessään ystävänsä lyyhistyvän maahan pidellen kasvojaan.

Isak ei kuitenkaan olut lopettanut vaan seuraava magian aalto vyöryi hänen ylitseen ja hän nosti kätensä ylös kanavoidakseen sen lentämään täydellä voimalla poikia päin. He kaatuivat maahan ja jäivät paikoilleen, kun musertava voima puristi heitä maata vasten.

"ISAK LOPETA!" Lukas karjaisi ehtiessään veljensä luokse. Hän veti Isakin kädet noidan selän taakse ja repi tämän kauemmas pojista.

Vasta silloin Isak näytti palaavan järkiinsä. Pikkuveli katseli järkyttyneenä tekemäänsä vahinkoa ja kääntyi Lukasta kohti.

"Voi… Voi hyvät jumalat! Minä olen tuominnut meidät Lukas!"

**.**

**.**

**Isak parka D: Se on niin ihana tsundere. Miksi kaikki kiusaa sitä?! TÄH?! Ai joo, minä kirjoitan niin… :D Kaikki on varmasti jo arvannut tähän mennessä, mikä Isakin kirous on. ****köh Edward Cullen köh**** xD Juu on taas hauskaa. Mutta tiedättekö mitä! Tänään oli NettlePrincessin viimeinen lukion koulupäivä! Enää on jäljellä uskonnon koe ja lukion kuvisdiplomin viimeistely ja palautus ja sitten se on menoa :D Hähhäh… Mä joudun menemään töihin kevääksi… damn… Mutta lakin kuitenkin sain ja juhlat on siinä itsenäisyyspäivänä :D Studia messuillekin kerkiän vielä kuitenkin. Kun koulu on ohi ja ei ole enää huolta läksyistä ****pääsykokeet**** niin voin huoletta yrittää kirjoittaa paljon! Jee :D**

**SiiseliKiiseli: Suloisia ovat täytyy myöntää :D  
MoustacheMan: Kiitos! Toivottavasti Uhrattu onnistuu yhtä hyvin kuin Vainottu :D  
TheOneWithYou: Minäkin rakastan tätä :D Kirjoittaminen on niin kivaa!  
UtaChan: Moooi! :D Mä tiedän, että olen julma :D Uusi osa ole hyvä OwO  
anonyymi: Moroooo! Kyllä mä sua kestän :D Ei ole helppoa olla erilainen ei. Tiedän kyllä tunteen :/ Ei meidän lukiossa ole ketään jolle puhua mangasta tai animesta D: Sitten kun mä olen vielä niin hyperi, että selitän kaikkee ihan sekona ja kaikki katsoo mua kuin hullua xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei kaikki!**

**Kolmatta viedään :) Ihan kohta on joulukuu! Se merkitsee kaikkea kivaa! Mun äitini kysyi, että enhän mä enää tänä jouluna halua suklaakalenteria… Pfft.. TOTTA KAI HALUAN! Siinä on hei suklaata! Ihan kohta on lakkiaisetkin :D Ja sitten pitäis päästä jonnekin töihin. Oon ollut tässä job hunting hommassa jo jonkin aikaa, mutta ainakaan vielä ei ole mitään infoa tullut, että pääsenkö minnekään.  
Näistä sekavista alkusanoista tähän osaan :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas ja Isak juoksivat perheensä kirjakaupan ovesta sisään ja lukitsivat oven perässään. Delminde tuli keittiöstä kuivaten käsiään pyyhkeeseen, kuullessaan poikiensa ryntäävän taloon. Hän katsoi nuorten järkyttyneitä kasvoja ja arvasi heti, että juuri sillä hetkellä heidän rauhallinen elämänsä päättyisi.

"Lukas, Isak! Mitä on tapahtunut!?" heidän ottoäitinsä kysyi ja riensi lastensa luokse.

"Äiti, meidän on lähdettävä! Isakin ja minun!" Lukas sanoi hetkeäkään epäröimättä.

"Lähteä? Mitä sinä puhut lapsi rakas?" Delminde kysyi ja laski kätensä vanhemman poikansa harteille.

Isak vajosi ovea vasten ja kyyneleet alkoivat virrata alas hänen poskiaan pitkin. Delminde päästi Lukaksen irti ja laskeutui lohduttamaan poikaa.

"Isak! Isak, mikä on hätänä?"

Lukas, heti päästyään äitinsä otteesta, juoksi veljensä kanssa jakamaansa huoneeseen ja veti matkarepun kaapista. Hän viskoi repun suuaukosta sisään vaatteita heille molemmille ja sitten hän jo juoksi takaisin alakertaan. Alldin oli kuullut melun ja odotti Isakin ja Delminden luona Lukaksen saapuessa.

"Lukas, mitä on tapahtunut? Isak ei sano sanaakaan ja sinä juokset ympäri kuin pyörremyrsky!" Alldin huusi ja tarrasi Lukaksen hartioista kiinni.

Lukas katsoi isäänsä suoraan silmiin ja sanoi sitten:

"Meidän on lähdettävä isä. Isak teki taikoja monen silminnäkijän edessä…"

Alldinin ja Delminden silmät levähtivät apposen auki ja Isak alkoi parkua kovemmin.

"Minä varmaan tapoin Arvestin! Minä olen murhaaja!"

Isak nojautui eteenpäin ja halasi itseään murheen ja syyllisyyden riepottelemana. Lukas riensi veljensä luokse ja veti tämän pystyyn.

"Isak! Isak, kuuntele minua!" Lukas ravisteli veljeään hieman kovakouraisesti, "He eivät kuolleet! Sinä vain menetit malttisi! Et voinut sille mitään! He kävivät sinun kimppuusi! Se oli itsesuojelua! Taikuutesi halusi pelastaa sinut!"

Isak läimäytti Lukaksen kädet pois.

"Mistä sinä sen tiedät!? Mitä kukaan meistä tietää mitään magiasta?! Me emme ole koskaan yrittäneetkään ymmärtää itseämme! Meidän on vain pitänyt yrittää olla kuin olisimme normaaleja! Me emme ole normaaleja! Me olemme PAHOJA!" Isak huusi ja nyt Delminde tuli lapsensa luokse ja läimäytti tätä poskelle kämmenellään.

Se hiljensi Isakin. Hän nosti kätensä hitaasti kipeälle poskelleen ja kääntyi katsomaan vihaista äitiään.

"Isak, sinä ja sinun veljesi ette ole pahoja! Te olette minun poikiani! Te olette minulle ja isällenne maailman rakkaimmat ihmiset! Älä enää koskaan väitä toista!"

Sitten Delminde kaappasi Isakin syliinsä ja Lukas ja Alldin katsoivat toisiaan.

"Meidän on lähdettävä heti isä. Sinä ja äiti ette voi tulla mukaamme. Teillä ei ole mitään hätää, koska kaikki tietävät ettei äiti ole voinut saada omia lapsia. He tietävät, että te olette vain… vain ihmisiä…", Lukas sanoi raskaasti.

Alldin nyökkäsi ja vanhan miehen silmissä näkyi kyyneliä, kun tämä meni kauppansa tiskille ja kaivoi sieltä esiin pussillisen hopeakolikoita. Hän ojensi ne hämmästyneelle Lukakselle ja halasi sitten häntä.

"Te tarvitsette näitä enemmän kuin minä ja Delminde. Pitäkää huolta itsestänne… Katso Isakin perään Lukas. Hän on vielä nuori ja hän ei osaa hillitä itseään…", Alldin kuiskasi Lukaksen korvaan, niin etteivät Delminde ja Isak kuulleet.

"Teen sen isä. Nyt meidän on mentävä. Sotilaat voivat olla täällä minä hetkenä hyvänsä!" Lukas irrottautui isänsä otteesta vastahakoisesti ja meni halaamaan äitiään. Alldin kuiskasi pari rohkaisevaa sanaa Isakille ja sitten he lähtivät ottovanhempiensa talosta.

Lukasta raastoi heidän jättäminen, mutta heillä ei ollut muutakaan vaihtoehtoa. Jos Alldin ja Delminde tavattaisiin heidän seurasta, heidän kohtalonsa olisi hirttoköysi. Nyt he ainakin voisivat väittää, etteivät tienneet poikiensa olevan noitia.

Isak kulki kaupungilla paljon enemmän kuin Lukas ja johti siksi heidän pakoaan. Nuorempi mies tiesi paljon salaisia reittejä ja kujia, joista Lukas ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan ja pian he olivat kaupungin pohjoismuurin luona.

"Tiedätkö mitään reittiä ulos Isak? Minä tiedän vain pääportin", Lukas sanoi pälyillen taakseen hermostuneena, odottaen vihaisen väkijoukon syöksyvän kulman takaa minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Isak tutkaili muuria keskittyneesti ja painoi sitten erästä kiveä seinämässä. Kivi loksahti paikoilleen päästäen naksahtavan äänen ja yhtäkkiä heidän edestään muurista alkoi tasaisesti ylöspäin vetäytyä kivenmurikoita muurin sisään, näin muodostaen aukkoja, joihin pystyi vaivatta asettamaan jalkansa ja kätensä. Isak kiipesikin apinan lailla heti nopeasti muurin päälle asti ja jäi sitten odottamaan veljeään, jolta kiipeäminen ei sujunut ihan niin sujuvasti.

Vihdoin Lukaksen hivuttautuessa muurin harjalle Isak osoitti muurin toista puolta. Toisella puolella kivet olivat päinvastoin kohonneet muurista ja Isak laski nopeasti jalkansa oikeisiin kohtiin alkaen hivuttautua alaspäin. Lukas nielaisi ja alkoi sitten itsekin laskeutua alas hurjan viiman riepotellessa hänen matkaviittaansa. Sitten kivet joihin laittaa jalkansa loppuivat, vaikka maahan oli vielä ainakin kaksi metriä matkaan. Isak jo odotti alhaalla ja katseli ympärilleen pelokkaana.

"Hyppää Lukas!"

Lukas puristi silmänsä kiinni ja hyppäsi. Hän tömähti maahan ja polvet pettivät hänen allaan saaden miehen putoamaan takaperin kivikkoon. Terävä kivi hieraisi ilkeästi hänen vasenta kyynärpäätä, mutta Isak oli jo paikalla auttamassa isoveljensä ylös.

"Minne me nyt menemme?" Isak kysyi, "Emme ole koskaan käyneet muurien ulkopuolella! Emme koskaan!"

"Mistä sitten tiesit tästä muurista?"

"Luin sen erään idiootin ajatuksista, kun hän aikoi karata tansseihin toiseen kaupunkiin pohjoisessa päin", Isak vastasi. Kerrankin hänen kirouksestaan oli hyötyä.

"Lähdetään nyt ainakin ensin tietä pitkin pois täältä. He eivät tiedä meidän poistuneen kaupungista, koska emme käyttäneet pääporttia, joten saamme hyvän etumatkan", Lukas sanoi ja he lähtivät juoksemaan tietä pitkin, joka katosi sankkaan metsään.

"Pysytään tiellä, mutta jos kuulemme ääniä… piiloudumme puiden sekaan. Kuinka pitkältä matkalta voit napata ajatuksia?" Lukas kysyi heidän päästessä puiden suojassa kulkevalle tielle.

"En tiedä… En minä tätä hallitse. Kuulen ajatuksia aivan summanmutikassa. Kerran en kuullut koko päivänä mitään! Se oli varmaan elämäni parhain päivä…", Isak vastasi laskien katseensa alas.

He taivalsivat tietä pitkin koko päivän ja kun hämärä alkoi laskea, metsäkin alkoi mustua. Pian he eivät näkisi mitään, joten Lukas ehdotti, että he leiriytyisivät jonnekin yön ajaksi.

"Minne muka? Ja mitä jos sotilaat löytävät meidät sillä aikaa, kun me nukumme?" Isak kysyi epäröiden pelon kuuluessa hänen äänestään.

"Minä kysyn olioiltani voisivatko he auttaa meitä…" Lukas sanoi ja johdatti Isakin tien vieressä olevan puun taakse. Eihän heidän kannattanut tiellä nukkua, kuin tarjottimella sotilaille.

Lukas katseli ympärilleen, nähdäkseen olioitaan, mutta missään ei tuntunut olevan ketään. Yleensä Lukaksen näkemät oliot olivat noin rotan kokoisia pieniä harmaita tai mustia mönkijäisiä, joita muut eivät voineet nähdä. Ne tulivat Lukaksen luokse aina, kun tämä tunsi olonsa yksinäiseksi tai pelokkaaksi ja niiden tuoma seura helpotti noidan oloa, mutta hän oli aina ollut kaupungissa. Ehkä oliot eivät viihtyneet metsissä?

"Onko niitä täällä?" Isak kysyi tähyillen ympärilleen.

Isak ei nähnyt Lukaksen oliota, mutta joskus Lukas oli saanut ne näyttäytymään veljelleen. Isak myös kertoi, että tunsi niiden läsnäolon, kun ne olivat aivan hänen vierellään.

"En näe yhtäkään… Ehkä ne eivät uskalla tulla luokseni… Minä olen ystävystynyt vain kaupungissa olevien kanssa", Lukas pohti etsien katseellaan.

Lukas laskeutui alas istumaan ja nojasi selkäänsä puun runkoa vasten. Isak liittyi veljensä seuraan.

He istuivat siinä hiljaa kauan aikaa. Isak hypisteli matkaviittansa reunaa ja Lukas tuijotteli kaukaisuuteen. Jos hän vain osaisi kutsua niitä olioita luokseen… Kaupungissa, hän oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt vaaleanharmaan mönkijän ilmestyvän seinän läpi, kun hän oli ollut valtavan surullinen ja yksinäinen. Silloin oli kulunut vasta hyvin vähän aikaa heidän vanhempiensa teosta ja Lukas oli halunnut vain olla yksin. Isak oli alkuhankaluuksien jälkeen sopeutunut todella hyvin heidän ottovanhempiensa luokse, mutta Lukas oli kaivannut vanhempiaan pitkään, vaikkei ollutkaan koskaan kertonut sitä kenellekään.

"_Ehkä olioni vastaavat tunteisiini…"_, Lukas mietti.

Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kovin vakuuttavalta, sillä Lukas oli juuri sillä hetkellä hyvin pelokas ja säikky. Hänen ja Isakin oli täytynyt jättää heidän oma kotinsa, eivätkä he voisi palata…

XxXxXxXxX

Lukas heräsi tokkuraisesti. Hän oli nukahtanut! Vaalea noita käänsi päänsä nopeasti sivulleen tarkastaakseen, että Isak oli kunnossa ja huomasi hopeatukan nukkuvan vieressään. Lukas huokaisi helpotuksesta ja ihmetteli sitten mihin oikeastaan oli herännyt. Hän kääntyi katsomaan eteensä ja melkein huusi säikähdyksestä. Hänen edessään oli ainakin kymmenkunta oliota! Eivätkä nämä olleet mitään pieniä ja harmaita mönkijöitä. Eräskin näytti kultaiselta peuralta, jonka otsasta törrötti neljä sarvea. Se oli kooltaan pienen hevosen luokkaa ja sen vieressä oli sitäkin korkeampi olio. Lukas oli joskus nähnyt sen näköisiä olioita eräässä itämaisessa kirjassa, jota ei ollut osannut lukea. Sen valkoinen suomukas iho oli kiiltävä ja se oli samannäköinen kuin sisiliskot kaupungin kujilla, mutta monta kertaa suurempi. Siellä täällä myös hyppi ilmassa pieniä siroja olioita. Niillä ei ollut siipiä, mutta ne pomppivat tyhjän päällä, kuin ne olisivat itse ilmaa kevyempiä. Niiden vaaleat monenkirjavat kehot olivat niin hennon näköisiä, että Lukas pelkäsi voivansa rikkoa ne vain koskettamalla. Myös maassa kieri pieniä lyhyt-turkkisia otuksia, jotka päästelivät kimeitä kurlaukselta kuulostavia äännähdyksiä.

Lukas ei voinut kuin tuijottaa.

Tämä oli jotain aivan toista, kuin kaupungissa!

Peuralta näyttävä olio tuli hitaasti edemmäs ja Lukas sävähti hieman, kun se laski sarvekkaan päänsä ja töytäisi nenällään noidan päätä. Ensiksi Lukas jähmettyi pelosta, mutta rentoutui sitten, kun häneen tulvi leikkisyyden tunne. Kultainen otus kallisti päätään ja töytäisi Lukasta uudelleen ja hyppäsi ketterästi hieman kauemmas.

_Leikitään!_

_Kaunis isäntä, leikitään!_

Lukas tunsi niiden ihailun ja halun miellyttää häntä. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt nousemaan ylös herättämättä Isakia, joten hän nosti kätensä ylös ja kaikkien otuksien katse lukkiintui häneen.

Lukas osoitti veljeään ja veti sitten sormen huuliensa eteen, yrittäen viestittää olioille heidän olevan väsyneitä. Lukas ei tiennyt miten voisi pyytää olioita pysymään luonaan. Ne olivat tulleet hänen luokseen ja Lukas ei halunnut niiden lähtevän. Hän ei halunnut jäädä yksin Isakin kanssa. Otukset toisivat turvallisuuden tunteen Lukakselle ja hän toivoi, etteivät ne katoaisi heti, kun huomaisivat, että 'kaunis isäntä' ei leikkisi niiden kanssa.

Otukset eivät kuitenkaan lähteneet. Ne vain asettuivat alas ja painoivat päänsä alas. Ainoastaan hennot ilmassa hyppivät oliot jäivät hyppimään ja kirmaamaan edestakaisin tyhjän päällä. Jotkut niistä juoksivat tien toiselle puolelle ja Lukakselle tuli tunne, että ne pitäisivät silmällä tietä.

Lukas hymyili ja katseli silmät puoliksi kiinni, kuinka iso suomukas olio kietoutui koko puun ympärille ja suojasi heitä tuulelta. Sen ruumis riitti piilottamaan noitaveljekset näkösältä, kun he istuivat maassa ja Lukas veti viittansa paremmin ylleen.

Huomenna hän kertoisi Isakille hänen uusista ystävistään.

**.**

**.**

**Lukas ja sen näkymättömät ystävät… Ei tälläkään pojalla ihan kaikki nallekarkit ole rivissä xD Tässä osasta saatiin tällainen valaiseva. Lukaksen ja Isakin kiroukset eivät ole ihan niin yksiselitteisiä kuin vaan ajatustenluku ja olioiden näkeminen vaan tarinan myötä he oppivat sitten käsittelemään ja hallitsemaan kirouksiaan paremmin ja sellaista :) Menee vielä ainakin kaksi lukua ennen kuin Lukas ja Isak pääsevät Mathiaksen ja Kaorun luokse. Olen kirjoittanut jo neljännen osan ja aloittanut viidettä, joten olen ihan hyvällä mallilla päättelemään, että Mathias tulee kuvioihin viidennen luvun lopussa tai kuudennen luvun alussa :) Siihen asti siis pitää odottaa. Yritän pitää päivitystahdin näin luku kerran viikossa ja yritän pitää päivityspäivän maanantaina. Ehkä voin tehdä jonkun spesiaali postauksen joulun aikoihin, niin että postaan kaksi lukua viikon sisällä tai jotain. Sanokaa mitä tykkäätte :)  
Olen tässä myös harkinnut tekeväni jonkin sortin kuvitusta tähän Uhrattuun. Ainakin jonkin sortin kansikuvan ja joistain kohdista ehkä yhden sivun kuvia/sarjakuvia. Tykkään piirtää, mutta olen ollut tosi kauan kestäneessä artblockissa ja vasta toipumassa siitä :'D Joten jälki voi olla sen mukaista.**

**pastajumala: Sun nimi on ihana btw :'D Edward Cullen osaa lukea ajatuksia Twilight-sarjassa ja Isakilla on vähän samanlainen kyky :)  
SiiseliKiiseli: Kiva, että päivä pelastui :D Toivottavasti tämä osa tuo valoa tähänkin päivään :)  
TheOneWithYou: Ole hyvä vain :D Ja onhan nua söpöjä poikia :)  
MoustacheMan: Sori, mutta joudut odottamaan Mathiasta ja muita vielä jonkin aikaa. Mäkin alan melkein aina kiljumaan, kun huomaan uuden kommentin :'D  
anonyymi: Kiitos :D Nauroin kyllä tuolle Isak Kaunispoika kohdalle, kun tässä luvussa nuo otukset kutsuu Lukasta kauniiksi isännäksi :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hei kaikki!**

**Jessus tästä osasta tuli pitkä :D Itse pidän tästä osasta hyvin paljon :) Tämä osa on omistettu TheOneWithYou:lle, jolla on tänään synttärit! Onnea! Huomenna menen vielä käymään studiomessuilla :D Valmistun ylihuomenna, mutta silti on vielä ängettävä mukaan xD Kukaan täältä tulossa?  
Olen piirtänyt pari kuvaa jo, mutta menee jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin saan ne näytille, mutta kuvat ovat tulossa :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas heräsi kiljaisuun ja kompuroi ylös silmät vielä puoliksi kiinni ja kompastuikin matkaviittaansa rämähtäen maahan.

"Isak! Isak! Mikä hätänä!?" Lukas huusi ja nousi ylös polvilleen.

Isak oli selkä vasten isoa puuta hänen vierellään ja katsoi säikkynä eteensä.

"Tuossa on jotain!" Isak huusi ja osoitti heidän eteensä, "Minä heräsin ja yritin käydä katsomassa tietä, mutta törmäsin johonkin näkymättömään, ja kun yritin päästä ohi… se murahti!"

Lukas tuijotti siihen mihin Isak osoitti ja tunsi helpotuksen sisällään tajutessaan, ettei ollutkaan nähnyt unta. Iso suomuinen olento oli edelleen kerällä heidän ja puun ympärillä ja muitakin olioita näkyi jääneen. Ainoastaan hennot ilmassa hyppijät olivat kadonneet. Lukas nousi rauhallisesti ylös ja pudisti pölyt matkaviitastaan. Hän käveli suomuolion luokse ja laski kätensä sen iholle. Olio nosti heti päänsä ylös ja katsoi Lukasta odottavan näköisenä. Se tuhahti ja liikahti päästäen rahisevan äänen maata vasten. Isak uikahti veljensä takana ja näytti yrittävän painautua puun kuoren läpi

"Kuulitko?!"

"Kuulin… ja näen", Lukas rauhoitteli veljeään ja katsoi tätä olkansa yli, "Se on yksi tämän metsän olioista! Ne näyttäytyivät minulle eilen yöllä, kun sinä nukuit"

Isak rentoutui hieman ja hivuttautui veljensä taakse siristäen silmiään.

"Oikeasti? Sen täytyy olla valtava! Ne, jotka näytit minulle kaupungissa, olivat niin pieniä", Isak sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen.

"Tämä on iso. Se pystyy kietoutumaan koko puun ympärille. Täällä on myös muita. Karvaisia otuksia, jotka muistuttavat hieman siilejä, mutta ovat paljon isompia, ja kultaisen peuran näköinen otus. Yöllä oli myös pieniä ihmisen näköisiä hentoja olentoja, jotka hyppivät ilmassa ja niiden iho loisti monin eri värein!" Lukas kertoi innostuneena ja Isak katsoi tätä ihmeissään.

"Se oli varmasti hienon näköistä! Voisinpa nähdä ne…" Isak sanoi kaipaavasti.

Lukas hymyili vienosti veljensä ilmeelle ja kehotti tätä sitten istuutumaan alas. Hän veti matkareppunsa luokseen ja veti esiin pari palaa leipää ja vesileilin.

"Emme ole syöneet pitkään aikaan", Lukas sanoi ja tarjosi veljelleen leipäpalaa, "Meidän pitää tosin jatkaa matkaa pian. Aurinko on jo nousemassa…"

He söivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa, mitä nyt Isak välillä kyseli edellisillan monivärisistä hennoista olennoista, jotka tuntuivat kiinnostavan häntä suuresti.

"Kokeile nähdä ne mielestäni!" Lukas ehdotti ja Isak rutisti naamansa keskittyneeseen ilmeeseen, mutta huokaisi sitten pettyneenä.

"Ei auta… en osaa napata ajatuksia silloin kun haluan… Ne vain tulevat, kun tahtovat. Miksi en osaa hallita tätä, niin kuin sinä osaat tuoda esiin omat kykysi…?" Isak sanoi ja tuijotti vesileiliä käsissään masentuneen näköisenä.

Lukas katsoi veljeään harmissaan. Hän ymmärsi mistä Isak puhui. Vaikka Lukas osasikin nähdä otuksia, joita muut eivät nähneet ja kutsua hänen vihreän suojelijansa luokseen, totuus oli, että he olivat molemmat hyvin epätietoisia noitana olemisesta. Lukas oli yrittänyt päästä käsiksi kirjoihin, joissa olisi ollut jotain auttavaa tietoa, mutta sellaisia kirjoja ei tuntunut olevan olemassakaan. Alldin oli epäillyt, että inkvisitio piti sellaiset pakanalliset kirjat visusti poissa ihmisten silmistä.

He eivät tietäneet mitään. Heidän vanhempansa eivät olleet ehtineet opettaa heille mitään.

Mutta tässä tilanteessa…

"_Me olemme ensi kertaa elämässämme poissa kaupungin muurien sisältä!"_, Lukas tajusi, _"Me voimme mennä minne haluamme… Me voisimme ehkä… me voisimme ehkä löytää toisia noitia!"_

"Isak!" Lukas huudahti ja hänen pikkuveljensä säikähti niin, että meinasi pudottaa heidän vesileilinsä, "Isak, mennään etsimään toisia noitia!" Lukas sanoi innoissaan.

Isak katsoi veljeään yllättyneenä.

"Toisia… toisia noitia?"

"Niin juuri. Emmehän me voi olla maailman ainoat noidat! Muissa kaupungeissa on pakko olla toisia noitia. Voisimme pyytää heitä opettamaan meitä kontrolloimaan taikuuttamme!"

Isak ei ollut koskaan nähnyt isoveljeään yhtä innoissaan. Lukaksen syvän siniset silmät välkehtivät ja hän hymyili niin hyvin kuin Lukas osasi. Isak ei ollut aivan yhtä innoissaan. Ajatus oli vaarallinen!

Mutta…

"Hyvä on! Mennään!" Isak sanoi. Hän piti siitä, että Lukas oli niin innokkaan näköinen ja häntä kyllä ihan pikkuriikkisen jännitti ajatus oppia hallitsemaan voimiaan. He pakkasivatkin nopeasti tavaransa reppuun ja astuivat puun takaa tielle.

"Mistä me oikein löydämme muita noitia?" Isak kysyi, kun he lähtivät etenemään tietä pitkin.

"En ole varma. Voisimmehan yrittää mennä siihen läheiseen kaupunkiin, josta isä kertoi kerran. Muistatko? Hän kertoi, että jossain sen katujen syvyyksissä on kauppa, jossa myydään kristalleja ja, että sen kaupan omistajan huhutaan omaavan voimia", Lukas muisteli ja Isak nyökkäsi. Hän muisti Alldinin kertomuksen myös.

He päättivät siis matkustaa sinne. Lukaksen otukset rymistelivät hiljaa heidän molemmilla puolillaan metsässä ja vaikka Isakia äänet hermostuttivat, Lukas oli iloinen tietäessään, että ne olivat heidän kanssaan. He taivalsivat koko päivän, pysähtyen vain pitämään taukoa ja syömään. Illan lopulta tullessa, he poistuivat taas tieltä ja iso suomuinen olio kiertyi heidän ympärilleen. Hennot ilmassa hyppijät tulivat näkyviin ja Isak huomasi ilokseen, näkevänsä ne. Hän katsoi niiden siroja liikkeitä hartaan ihailevasti ja sanoi, ettei ollut koskaan nähnyt kauniimpia olentoja.

He jatkoivat tähän tahtiin vielä kolme päivää. Kerran heidän piti piiloutua, kun heidän takaansa tuli kolme ratsumiestä. Lukaksen otukset varoittivat tätä ja he sukelsivat erään pensaan suojaan katsomaan kuinka ratsastajat menivät ohi.

Kun he lopulta pääsivät aukiolle, josta näki ison kaupungin vuoren juurella, he pysähtyivät vähäksi aikaa. Lukas katsoi taakseen ja näki olentojensa jääneen puiden suojaan. Hän tajusi surukseen, että ne eivät enää seuraisi heitä kaupunkiin.

"Tuoko on Tur'ara?" Isak kysyi varjostaen silmiään ilta-auringon loisteelta, "Se on jopa isompi kuin Nordicama!"

"Niin on…", Lukas sanoi mietteliäänä ja alkoi sitten kävellä kaupunkia kohti, "Meidän on mentävä. Mitä pikemmin löydämme itsellemme opettajan, sitä parempi."

Veljekset tulivat varoen kaupungin porteille ja liittyivät sisään menevään kulkueeseen. Jo kaupungin ulkopuolella virtaava väenpaljous oli suurta, mutta muurien sisällä oleva elämä oli kuin muurahaiskeossa. Tur'ara oli kuin monin kerroin suurennettu Nordicama. Moni katseli heitä kiinnostuneen näköisenä ja pari pelurin näköistä miestä vislasi Isakille ja Lukakselle heidän kulkiessa ohitse. Molemmat veljekset olivat hieman vaivaantuneita kulkiessaan hiljaisemmalle kadulle. He eivät olleet tottuneet kulkemaan niin rennosti, ilman, että kukaan katsoi heitä pelokkaana tai inhoavana.

"Tämä on kyllä aivan toista kuin Nordicama…" Isak mutisi sivuuttaen erään avujaan tarjoavan naisen.

"Mistäköhän löydämme sen kristallikaupan?" Lukas tuumi ja pysähtyi erään kojun eteen.

Punapäinen mies kojun takana tuli heti heidän luokseen ja esitteli innokkaana kojunsa koruja.

"Katsokaa aivan rauhassa. Vain nämä kauniimmat korut käyvät noin kauniille miehille. Oletteko sukua? Noin upeat kasvot ovat hyvin harvinaisia! Miten ihastuttavat silmät teillä onkaan hyvät herrat! Violetit ja noin upean siniset…", mies olisi luultavasti jatkanut lirkutteluaan vaikka miten pitkään, mutta Lukas kohotti kätensä ylös saadakseen puheenvuoron.

"Kiitoksia, mutta itse asiassa etsimme erästä kauppaa. Siellä myydään kristalleja", Lukas sanoi nopeasti huomatessaan Isakin inhoavan ilmeen. Isak ei ollut kovin tyytyväinen miehen lirkutteluista.

"Hmm… Kristallikauppaa? Voisinhan ehkä tietääkin…", mies sanoi ja tutkaili rennosti kynsiään nojaten tiskiinsä, "Ehkä muistaisin paremmin jos antaisit minun viettää hetken aikaa jommankumman teidän kaunokaisten kanssa…"

Isakin naama punehtui ja tämä näytti olevan valmis hyökkäämään miehen kimppuun siltä seisomalta, mutta Lukas laski kätensä tämän hartialle ja kaivoi repustaan kaksi hopeakolikkoa.

"Veljeni ja minä olemme kiireessä. Virkoaako muisti näillä?" Lukas kysyi niin kylmästi kuin osasi ja katsoi miestä suoraan silmiin.

Punapää nielaisi katsoessaan kauniin miehen silmiin. Hän tunsi jonkin kylmän puristuvan sisällään ja yhtäkkiä tuo kaunokainen tuntui hyvin pelottavalta, vaikka tämä oli häntä ainakin pään lyhyempi. Mies nappasi sinisilmän tarjoamat rahat ja sulloi ne taskuunsa kiireellä.

"Hänen nimensä on Madam Natalia. Menkää tuosta kulmasta vasempaan ja jatkakaa niin kauan, kunnes tulette neljän risteemään ja kääntykää sitten oikealle. Madam Natalia on kolmas kauppa oikealla."

Lukas nyökkäsi ja sinkosi vielä yhden jäätävän katseen punapäähän, joka tuntui kutistuvan miehen katseen edessä. Veljekset lähtivät miehen ohjeiden mukaan kujalle heidän vasemmalla puolellaan. Isak kihisi kiukusta.

"Miten?! Miten tuo mies julkesi?! Hänhän ehdotti, että jompikumpi meistä…!" Isak mutisi vihoissaan ja naama punaisena. Lukas hymähti inhosta myös ja he jatkoivat kujaa pitkin eteenpäin.

"Mitä jos Madam Natalia ei olekaan noita?" Isak kuiskasi heidän tullessa neljänristeykseen ja käännyttyään oikealle, "Miten me varmistamme, että hän on noita?"

"En oikein tiedä… Jos yritämme vaikka kysellä jotain kaupungin noitakannasta. Esitämme olevamme vain uteliaita", Lukas sanoi epäröiden heidän lopulta pysähtyessä kolmannen kaupan kohdalle oikealla puolella.

Kaupan julkisivu oli siistin näköinen verrattuna muihin sen kadun varrella. Puhtaan valkoiset seinät oli koristeltu mustilla ruusuilla ja ne reunustivat ovea ja ikkunoita. Lukaksesta tuntui, kuin ruusun piikit olisivat varoitus pahantekijöille. Isak nielaisi kuuluvasti hänen vierellään.

"Vanhemmat ensin", pikkuveli sanoi ja tuuppasi veljensä oven eteen.

Lukas avasi oven ja kello helähti ilmoittamaan heidän tulostaan. Kauppa oli sisältä aivan yhtä vaalea ja siisti kuin ulkoakin. Seinät olivat valkoisten hyllyjen verhoamat ja kaikilla hyllyillä oli jos jonkinmoisia kristalleja. Eläimiä, laseja, koruja. Mitä vain saattoi kuvitellakin! Lukas ja Isak astuivat kauppaan varovasti, peläten rikkovansa jotain, ja kävelivät tiskin luokse. Ketään ei näkynyt paikalla, joten Lukas koputti tiskiä rystysillään.

"Anteeksi? Huhuu? Onko täällä kukaan?"

Isak katseli tiskin toisella puolella olevaa seinää. Siinä kohtaa oli pieni väli ilman valkoisia hyllyjä ja seinään oli kirjoitettu mustalla musteella jotain.

"Kushtosmel väk'num tera sisatNezut…" Isak luki ääneen, "Mitä tuokin nyt muka tarkoittaa?"

"Kunnia mahtinoidille", kuului ääni heidän takaansa, joka sai molemmat veljekset hypähtämään säikähdyksestä.

He kääntyivät ja heidän edessään seisoi vanha ja kaunein nainen, mitä he olivat nähneet. Naisen vaaleat hiukset valuivat kuin vesiputous tämän selkää pitkin alas ja hänen violetit silmänsä hehkuivat kuin kekäleet. Nainen poltti pitkää piippua, josta höyrysi vaaleanpunertavaa savua. Tämä ilmestys katseli säikähtäneitä nuoria miehiä hymynkare huulillaan ja nojautui lähemmäs tutkimaan heidän kasvojaan.

"Keitäs nuoria te olette ja mitä teette kaupassani?" nainen kysyi suoristuessaan taas. Hopeatukka oli aivan kauhuissaan, mutta sinisilmäinen oli tuskin sävähtänyt, nainen mietti hymähtäen.

Isak tuntui menettäneen säikähdyksessä puhetaitonsa, joten Lukas suoristautui puhutellakseen naista.

"Oletteko te arvon rouva Madam Natalia?" hän kysyi hermostuneena ja katsoi naista varuillaan.

"Neiti", nainen korjasi heti, "Kyllä vain olen, mutta saanko kysyä mitä kaksi nuorta ja tuntematonta miesnoitaa haluaa minusta? Luulen olevani jo hieman yli teidän lasten pariutumisluokasta."

Isak ja Lukas punastuivat, mutta pudistelivat kiivaasti päitään.

"Mistä tiesitte meidän olevan…"

"Noitia? Voi lapset… se on aika selvää, kun pääsitte kauppaani sen jälkeen, kun olen laittanut oveen suojaloitsun ihmisiä vastaan. Olen jo sulkenut kaupan tältä päivältä ja ajattelin juuri rentoutua, kun vaistosin kahden miesnoidan liikuskelevan talossani", Madam Natalia naurahti silmät välkähdellen.

Hän viittoi heitä tulemaan ulos kaupan puolelta ja sisälle hänen omaan taloonsa. Huone, johon Madam Natalia heidät johdatti, oli tummansävyinen ja täynnä erikoisen näköisiä tavaroita ja kirjoja. Seinillä oli myös arvokkaan näköisiä tikareita ja puukkoja koristeellisissa koteloissaan. Lukas ja Isak eivät tienneet mihin suuntaan päätänsä käännellä ja Madam Natalia viittoikin heitä istumaan samettipäällysteiselle sohvalle. Vanha nainen itse istui isoon nojatuoliin ja veti shaalin syliinsä. Veljekset istuivat sohvalle ihmetellen yhä huonetta. Madam Natalia sivalsi kättään takan suuntaan ja se leimahti heti liekkeihin tuoden lämpöä huoneeseen.

"No niin…", Madam Natalia sanoi korjatessaan asentoaan ja lukiten katseensa nuoriin vieraisiinsa, "Jospa lopultakin kertoisitte keitä olette ja mitä haluatte?"

"Tuota… Minä olen Lukas ja tämä on veljeni Isak. Me olemme joutuneet jättämään kotimme Nordicamassa, kun ihmiset saivat tietää meidän olevan noitia…", Lukas selitti ja yritti pitää katkeruuden poissa äänestään.

"Nordicamasta? En tiennytkään siellä olevan noitia…", Madam Natalia sanoi kiinnostuneena.

"Ei enää…", Isak mutisi ja Madam katsoi häntä.

"Asuitteko kaksin siellä?"

"Asuimme ottovanhempiemme kanssa. He ovat ihmisiä", Lukas selitti ja Madam Natalia tuijotti veljeksiä ihmeissään.

"Ihmisiä? Kyllähän heidän täytyi tietää mitä olette, mutta he silti pitivät teidät? Ohhoh… enpä ole moista pitkiin aikaan kuullutkaan!"

"Niin… He ovat ihmisiä ja sen takia… me emme Isakin kanssa tiedä mitään alkuperästämme. Vanhempamme kuolivat, kun olimme molemmat hyvin pieniä, emmekä muista heistä juuri mitään. Me emme osaa yhtään olla noitia!" Lukas kertoi ja Isak nyökytteli vieressä.

"Vai niin…", Madam Natalia sanoi ja nojasi tuoliinsa, "Ette osaa siis edes perusloitsuja, kuten joilla suojata kotinne tai puolustautua vaaroilta?"

"Emme…", Lukas sanoi hieman häpeillen.

"Minä tein kerran niin…", Isak sanoi yhtäkkiä. Tuntui oudolta kuulla pikkuveljen puhuvan tämän ollessa niin kauan hiljaa, mutta Isak nosti päänsä ylös ja kohtasi Madam Natalian katseen, "Minä menetin malttini ja taikuuteni purkautui ilman, että itse tein mitään. Melkein tapoin erään pojan! Me tarvitsemme apua Madam!"

Lukas ja Madam Natalia tuijottivat Isakia. Lukas ei ollut tajunnutkaan, kuinka paljon tuo virhe kalvoi Isakia.

"Apua?" Madam Natalia toisti, "Mitä apua te minulta pyydätte?" hän näytti hyvin epäilevältä.

_Eivät kai he pyydä minua opettamaan heitä? _Isak kuuli Madamin ajattelevan ja irvisti. Nainen ei tainnut olla kovin hyvillään ajatuksesta.

"Me toivoisimme, että te voisitte Madam opettaa meitä. Meidän täytyy oppia hallitsemaan voimiamme ja emme tiedä ketään toista jonka puoleen kääntyä. Teidätkin löysimme vain isämme kertomuksien avulla", Lukas sanoi ja katsoi naista vetoavasti.

Madam Natalia huokaisi syvään ja nosti kätensä ohimolleen.

"Ei tule kuuloonkaan!" nainen sanoi jyrkästi.

Lukas ja Isak tuijottivat naisnoitaa.

"Mi…miksi ei?" Lukas kysyi hädissään.

"Mitä luulet nuorimies?" Madam Natalia sanoi ja katsoi miestä tiukasti, "Te olette tyystin kokemattomia ja taikuutenne on tämän veljesi kertomuksen mukaan hyvin arvaamatonta ja mahdollisesti vaarallisen sidottuna tunteisiinne. Pienikin asia voi saada hänet napsahtamaan. Jos olette saaneet elää rauhassa taikuudeltanne kaikki nämä vuodet, se tasapaino on nyt järkkynyt. Isak, sinä olet avannut taikuutesi tiet ja et pysty enää tukahduttamaan sitä. Sinä Lukas, taas tunnut hyvin tasapainoiselta ja rauhalliselta, mutta sitä suuremmalla voimalla ja teholla taikuutesi purkautuu, jos jokin saa sinut pois tolaltasi. Te olette vaaraksi minulle. Ei pelkästään arvaamattomien voimienne takia, mutta te myös voisitte paljastaa minut. Olen saanut elää näin vanhaksi ja haluan vielä viettää elämääni tämän maan päällä, ennen kuin liityn jumalien joukkoon tuonpuoleiseen! "

Lukas ja Isak eivät voineet muuta kuin tuijottaa Madam Nataliaa. Julma totuus iski heihin täydellä painolla. Mitä he nyt tekisivät? Madam Natalia ei ottaisi heitä oppiinsa ja tämän naisen puheet kuulostivat siltä, että myös muutkin noidat ajattelivat samoin. Jos Lukas ja Isak todella olisivat niin vaarallisia, kuin Madam Natalia sanoi, he eivät taatusti löytäisi ketään opettajaa!

Madam Natalia katsoi veljeksiä, jotka tuijottivat toisiaan kauhuissaan ja säikähtäneinä. Vanha nainen tunsi syyllisyyden piston sydämessään, mutta ei hän voinut riskeerata omaa rauhallista elämäänsä kahden tuntemattoman miesnoidan takia, jotka eivät tajunneet tuon taivaallistakaan omasta magiastaan. Hän ei mitenkään voisi ottaa heitä suojiinsa. Kuitenkin nuorten noitien tilanne tuntui niin toivottomalta, että nainen halusi auttaa edes jotenkin.

Sitten hän keksi.

"En voi ottaa teitä opetukseeni tai edes talooni, mutta tiedän erään joka voisi ehkä suostua opettamaan teitä…", vanha noita sanoi. Heti molempien miesten päät nytkähtivät häntä kohti ja Madam Natalia hymähti hymyillen.

"Hän asuu neljän päivän vankkurimatkan päässä täältä Garmian notkossa olevassa pikkukylässä. Hän on kierrellyt paljon maailmaa ja auttoi kerran minua, kun luulin jo kuolevani. Se noita osaa totta vie parantaa! Hänen nimensä on Tino", Madam Natalia sanoi hymyillen muistellessaan kaunista ja siroa noitaa, "Olen hänelle palveluksen velkaa, mutta silti lähetän teidät hänelle… no jaa. Hän on minun mielestäni liian hyväsydäminen omaksi parhaakseen, mutta ehkä se on nyt avuksi teille. Ostakaa kyyti vankkureissa Wuq'lan joelle. Sieltä löydätte opastekyltin kylään"

Lukas ja Isak nousivat ylös kiireellä.

"Kiitoksia paljon! Me lähdemme heti tapaamaan häntä", Lukas sanoi ja nosti Madam Natalian käden ja suuteli sitä kohteliaasti.

Madam naurahti hyvillään ja nousi sitten hakeakseen jotain eräästä lipastosta. Hän tuli takaisin heidän luokseen ja ojensi Lukakselle kauniin kristallikorun.

"Voitteko viedä tämän hänelle ja kertoa minulta terveisiä? Olen ikävöinyt häntä. Niin kohtelias ja ihastuttava mies hän olikaan. Kuunnelkaa häntä tarkoin. Älkää myöskään käyttäkö taikuuttanne ennen kuin olette löytäneet Tinon."

Madam Natalia saattoi veljekset ovelle ja hyvästeli heidät.

"Olen pahoillani, etten voi olla teille muuten avuksi, mutta näinä aikoina…", nainen sanoi hymyillen surullisesti.

"Ymmärrämme kyllä", Lukas sanoi Isakin tuhahtaessa, osoittaen selvästi, ettei ainakaan hän ymmärtänyt.

"Ai niin!" Madam Natalia muisti vielä, "Olkaa hyvin kunnioittavia häntä kohtaan, sillä Tino on itse noitien prinssi!"

"Mitä?!" Lukas ja Isak huudahtivat.

"Tai no, se ei varsinaisesti ole hänen tittelinsä vaan hän on suurnoitien perillinen, mutta me tavalliset noidat kutsumme häntä ja hänen upeaa isoveljeään noitien prinsseiksi. Jos vaikka joskus ihana Ivan herra saisi vallattua Witchlormentin takaisin…"

"Witchlormentin?" Isak kysyi.

Madam Natalia hymyili heille ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"Tino kertoo teille kaiken kyllä. Pitäkää huoli matkassanne ja Kushtosmel väk'num tera sisatNezut! "**.**

**.**

**Natalia thö fangirl :D Natalia on tässä nyt kyllä jo hyvin vanha, mutta jaksaa silti fanittaa Ivania. Toivottavasti Natalia ei kuule Yaosta :'D Poikaparka saa tikarista selkäänsä. Natalia on minusta aivan ihana noita tässä. Älkää suuttuko sille ihan kauhiasti, kun se tyrmäsi Lukaksen ehdotuksen niin jyrkästi D: Isakia ja Lukasta vokotellaan Tur'arassa ja nyt ne lähtee matkalle kohti Tinon kotia. Mathias luultavasti esiintyy ensi luvussa. Olen aloittanut sitä jo jonkin verran, mutta saa nähdä missä välissä ehdin sitä kirjoittaa, kun on tässä nää kaikki ylioppilas hommat tiellä. Ja ensi viikolla on mun tanssikoulun joulunäytöskin ja kaikkee! Jestas joulukuu on täynnä tekemistä ja en ole saanut edes vastausta töistä D: (Oikeesti haluaisin vain maata ja kirjoittaa fanficcejä koko kevään, mutta porukat ei ole ihan samaa mieltä, joten blaa vaan niille)**

**Inka-Chan: DenNor on kyllä hyvin suloinen pari :D En vain ole koskaan kirjoittanut Lukaksen kaltaisesta tyypistä, joten pelkään, että koko ficistä tulee pannukakku ja kaikki on ihan ooc xD  
TheOneWithYou: Paljon onnea vaa-aan, paljon onneaa-aa! xD En koskaan väsy kehuihin. Tämä on sinulle omistettu :)  
anonyymi: Kiitoksia kannatuksesta :D Yritän saada jotain aikaiseksi ja jos saan tarmoa ja motivaatiota piirtää niitä Lukaksen otuksia myös :) Minä vaan satun olen surkea piirtämään elukoita -_- Eläimet on piirrettävä jonkin sortin mallin mukaan.  
MoustacheMan: On se hienoa, että joku odottaa maanantaita :D Ainoa hyvä puoli maanantaissa on se, että saan päivittää Uhrattua xD Muuten tykkäisin vain vajota maan alle ja nukkua torstaihin asti :'D  
SiiseliKiiseli: Pääset ehkä näkemäänkin ne, jos saan piirrettyä niitä :)  
MirrorMurderer: Mä punastun x) Kyllä Ivanista ja Yaosta kuullaan. Niillä on vielä tärkeä osa tässä stoorissa :) Kiitos kaikista kehuista. On hienoa, että olen saanut niin hyvää tekstiä aikaan, että se herättää lukijoissa tunteita :D Se on hieno tunne kirjoittajana :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moroo!  
Nyt minä olen ylioppilas! Ja ilman koulua! Ja ilman töitä! Jee… Olen myös menossa tänään autokoulun kakkosvaiheeseen, joka kestää koko päivän! Argh! En tykkää autoilusta, mutta koska asun täällä perämetsässä, niin on hieman pakko hallita tuokin taito. Onneksi sentään tämä kakkosvaihe on ohi yhdessä päivässä, ettei koko viikkoa tarvitse rampata autokoululla. Tässä on nyt kuitenkin viides luku. Toivottavasti tykkäätte :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas ja Isak maksoivat itselleen kyydin Wuq'lan joelle erään kauppiaan matkassa. He eivät suinkaan olleet ainoat matkustajat vaan hevosvaunut tulivat tupaten täyteen ihmisiä. Lukas ja Isak jäivät istumaan lähelle vaunujen suuaukkoa. Vaunut olivat verhottu kankaalla ja vain ohjaajan palli jäi suojaamatta, jos sade iskisi. Isak tuijotti kaupunkia, kun se alkoi pikkuhiljaa jäädä jälkeen vaunujen lähdettyä iltapäivällä matkaan. Hän olisi halunnut tutkia sitä lisää. Isak oli pitänyt omista tutkimusretkistään Nordicamassa ja Tur'ara oli vielä isompi ja varmasti täynnä salaisia kujia ja reittejä. Siellä oli varmasti myös paikkoja, joissa olla yksin hiljaisuudessa.

_Milloinkohan ollaan perillä. Oh! Lintu!_

_Kaikki kallistuu… viisi hopearahaa! Ryöstöä tämä on…_

_Miksi minun pitäisi naida se nainen? Hän on kamala!_

_Miksi äiti ja isä lähettävät minut enon luokse? Onkohan se, koska minä ja Melisa… En halua miestä…_

_Löydänköhän onnen uudesta kaupungista?_

Isak puristi silmänsä kiinni ja irvisti. Hän ei päässyt rauhaan toisten matkustajien ajatuksilta! Kaikki tunteet ja pohdinnat syöksyivät yhtenä mylläkkänä hänen mieleensä ja tekivät hänet huonovointiseksi.

_Kuuleekohan Isak taas ajatuksia? Hän näyttää huonovointiselta…_

"Lukas…", Isak sanoi voihkaisten ja Lukas veti veljensä kainaloonsa.

Lukas oli ennenkin halannut veljeään tämän kärsiessä toisten ajatuksista. Jotenkin Lukaksen läsnäolo oli usein auttanut Isakia lajittelemaan hänen mieleensä tulevia ajatuksia ja näin hän oli pystynyt rauhoittumaan. Vanhempi noita ei voinut kuvitellakaan kuinka raskasta Isakin oli kuunnella päivästä toiseen ympärillään olevien ajatuksia, murheita ja välillä jopa muistoja. Isak ei pitänyt kirouksestaan. Hän vihasi sitä.

Isak katseli ulos vaunujen matkatessa eteenpäin. Pian he olivat jo kaukana Tur'arasta ja ilta alkoi laskeutua. Vähän matkan päässä oleva metsä tummui ja synkkeni hämärän tultua ja Isak värisi hieman. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta jokin noissa metsissä kammoksutti häntä. Isak nukahti levottomaan uneen kuun tullessa esiin pilvien takaa.

Lukas katseli veljensä unta ja huokaisi raskaasti.

"Poika näyttää väsyneeltä"

Lukas käänsi kasvonsa eteenpäin kohti vanhaa miestä edessään.

"Hän… hän on välillä hieman huonovointinen…", Lukas sanoi vältellen.

Vanha mies siveli tummaa partaansa ja kaivoi laukustaan piipun ja tupakka pussin. Hän sytytti piipun ja veti henkosen. Vanhus puhalsi pyöreän pilven suustaan ja kääntyi taas katsomaan veljeksiä.

"Minne olette matkalla?"

"Wuq'lan joelle. Matkaamme sieltä Garmian notkoon päin", Lukas sanoi, yrittäen olla paljastamatta minne päin siellä. Vanhus kohotti kulmiaan.

"Oletteko te menossa Garmian notkoon? Minä tiedän sen paikan. Kaksi vuotta sitten Garmian notkossa oli kaksi kaupunkia ja ainakin kolme kylää. Joku iso herra piti siellä myös majaa"

Lukas katsoi kysyvästi miestä.

"Oli? Eikö siellä sitten enää ole mitään?" hän ihmetteli huolestuneena. Oliko Garmian notkon asukkaat kadonneet?

"Ei ole, yhtä pientä kylää lukuun ottamatta. Se kylä elää ihan omillaan, joten en yhtään ihmettele, että se on vielä siellä, mutta muut kaupungit ja kylät. Aavekaupunkeja ja rosvojen valtaamia kyliä. Kaksi vuotta sitten Garmian notkossa tapahtui jotain ja koko notkon asioita hoitanut iso herra kuoli. Kuulemma koko kartano ja kaikki siellä olleet joutuivat jonkinlaisen hyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Huhutaan, että joukko mustia noitia oli kaiken takana!" vanhus selitti hengittäen piippunsa savuja.

Lukas kuunteli ihmeissään. Mustia noitia?

"Kun iso herra ei ollut enää maisemissa hoitamassa ja vahtimassa, kaikki meni sekaisin. Yksi toisensa perään kaupungit ja kylät autioituivat ja asukkaat muuttivat toisiin paikkoihin. Rosvot tulivat ja asettautuivat asumaan tyhjilleen jääneisiin kaupunkeihin ja kyliin. Vain se yksi pikkukylä jäi. Omavarainen, kun on. On tosin ihme, etteivät kaikki ne rosvot ole jo hyökänneet ja ryövänneet koko kylää! Olen tosin kuullut huhuja eräältä ystävältäni", vanhus vilkaisi toisia matkustajia, "Ystäväni on noita, hyvin rauhaisa. Hän kertoi kuulleensa huhun, että sitä kylää suojelee mustan magian noita!"

Lukas tunsi kylmänväreiden kulkevan ihollaan. Koko retki tuntui hulluudelta. Mitä Madam Natalia oli ajatellut lähettäessään heidät Garmian notkoon? Toisaalta Madam ei ollut itse käynyt koskaan sen noidan luona. Hänhän oli vain tietoinen, että tämä Tino asui Garmian notkossa. Entä sitten rosvot?

Ei

Tämä on heidän ehkä ainoa tilaisuutensa! Ja olihan Lukaksella hänen oma vihreä suojelijansa. He pärjäisivät kyllä. Lukas pystyisi suojelemaan Isakia.

"Minä jään tässä pois", vanhus sanoi, kun vaunut nytkähtivät pysähdyksiin erään tienhaaran kohdalla, "Tämä vie suoraan Ymus'oriin. Turvallinen kaupunki", mies vielä lisäsi ja loi Lukakseen puhuvan katseen.

Lukas nyökkäsi, mutta ei liikahtanutkaan paikaltaan. Vanha mies tuhahti ja laskeutui sitten vaivalloisesti alas vaunuista.

"Kiitos matkaseurasta", mies nykäisi hattuaan ja lähti kulkemaan kohti turvalliseksi sanottua Ymus'oria.

Isak heräsi silloin ja katsoi unentokkuraisesti ympärilleen.

"Kuka tuo oli?"

"EI kukaan ihmeellinen. Hän vain kertoi matkaavansa tuossa lähellä olevaan kaupunkiin. Yritä saada uudestaan unta… matka tulee olemaan vielä pitkä", Lukas sanoi ja sulki itsekin silmänsä nojaten vankkurien seinään.

Matka vankkureissa oli raskas ja pitkä. Ruoka oli hyvin kehnoa, mutta Lukas ja Isak söivät mukisematta, sillä heidän kotoaan mukaan ottamat eväät tulisivat tarpeeseen, kun he saapuisivat Wuq'lan joelle. Garmian notkoon kestäisi vielä ainakin päivä kävellä, ja koska sen kaikki kaupungit olivat tyhjentyneet, he eivät voisi ostaa lisää ruokaa. Muut matkustajat vähenivät vähä vähältä ja ainoa yllätys sattui, kun eräs nuorehko mies hyppäsi erään toisen vankkurimiehen matkaan. Kuljettaja yritti huutaa tämän perään, etteivät he olleet vielä miehen määränpäässä, mutta hypännyt mies vain nauroi ja heilutti hyväntuulisesti heille kaikille.

"Minua ei määrää kukaan naimisiin!"

Päivät kuluivat ja vihdoin vaunut pysähtyivät joen viereen. Tie kulki joen viertä, mutta Lukaksen ja Isakin täytyisi ylittää joki päästäkseen Garmian notkoon.

"Wuq'lan joki on tässä. Hyvää matkaa", vankkureiden ajaja toivotti veljesten hypätessä kyydistä, "Olkaa varovaisia. Tuo tie vie suoraan aavekaupunkien läpi syvimpään kolkkaan siinä notkossa!"

"Olemme kyllä varovaisia", Lukas sanoi Isakin näyttäessä kauhistuneelta.

Kun vankkurit olivat lähteneet, Isak kääntyi veljensä puoleen.

"Aavekaupunkien läpi? Mitä se mies tarkoitti?!" hän henkäisi peloissaan.

"No… muut kaupungit ja kylät Garmian notkossa ovat hylättyjä. Vain se pieni kylä, jossa tämä Tino asuu, on yhä asuttu… Mutta ei mitään hätää! Minun otukseni pystyvät kyllä suojelemaan meitä!" Lukas sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa vakuuttavalta.

Isak tuijotti veljeään hetken ja laittoi sitten kätensä puuskaan.

"Lukas. Tuo ei kuulosta kovin huojentavalta, kun sinä ajattelet, miten me pääsemme perille kaikkien notkossa asustavien rosvojen ohi…", Isak sanoi ja Lukas yritti olla katsomatta veljensä ärtyneisiin silmiin.

"Isak. Tiedän, että tämä on aika hullua, mutta tämä on myös meidän ainoa mahdollisuutemme! Kuulit mitä Madam Natalia sanoi. Meidän voimamme ovat liian arvaamattomat, jos emme opi hallitsemaan niitä. Ja kukaan muu noita ei taatusti suostu ottamaan meitä oppilaikseen. Tämä suurnoita on meidän tilaisuutemme!"

Isak tuijotti alas ja piirsi kengän kärjellään ympyrää maahan. Hän nyökkäsi ja Lukas huokaisi helpotuksesta. Nyt oli aamu ja varmasti parhain aika liikkua notkon läpi olisi valoisaan aikaan. Veljekset lähtivätkin nopeasti liikkeelle. Lukas toivoi heidän ehtivän perille ennen pimeää. Garmian notkoon saattoi tulla kolmesta eri suunnasta. Vuorten yli, Sasta'han solan läpi, joka veisi suoraan notkon isoimpaan kaupunkiin ja jota käytettiin ennen kaikkein eniten, ja sitten ylittämällä Wuq'lan joen. Lukaksen ja Isakin valitsema reitti olisi lähimpänä notkon syvintä kolkkaa, jossa Tino asui, joten heidän ei tarvinnut mennä koko notkon läpi. Jos he seuraisivat vuorten juuressa olevaa metsää, he pääsisivät takuulla perille ainakin aamuun mennessä. Lukas toivoi, että he olisivat pois rosvojoukkojen asuinsijoilta iltaan mennessä.

Veljekset liikkuivat ripeästi, pysähtyen vain välillä lepäämään ja syömään. Lukas näki aina välillä vilahduksia olioista, mutta ne eivät tulleet hänen luokseen. Se tuntui oudolta, mutta Lukas yritti keskittyä vain matkaamaan eteenpäin. Isak nautti olostaan. Hänen mieleensä ei tulvinut kenenkään ajatuksia. Vain välillä Lukaksen ajatukset harhailivat hänen kuultavakseen, mutta muuten Isakia ympäröi rauhoittava hiljaisuus.

Ilta alkoi tummua lopulta, kun he saavuttivat kohdan, jossa tie kulki metsään. Tietä ympäröivä metsä oli väljempää, kuin heidän sivullaan oleva, mutta Isak tunsi kylmän hien ihollaan. Lukas taputti veljeään olalle, hymyillen hieman hermostuneena, mutta lähti kuitenkin etenemään.

"Lukas, minä en pidä tästä…", Isak sanoi, kun mustuus ympäröi heitä.

Vain kuu valaisi heidän tietään ja Lukaskin tunsi pienoisen epävarmuuden mielessään. Hän halusi lyödä itseään tajutessaan, kuinka hänen pelokkaat ajatuksensa tuntuisivat Isakista.

"Tule nyt vain. Ei se kylä voi olla enää kovin kaukana…", Lukas sanoi pitäen katseensa tiukasti tiessä.

"Mikä kylä kaunokainen?"

Lukas hätkähti ja astui kauemmas oikealla puolella kuuluvan äänen kaikuessa hiljaisuudessa. Hän veti Isakin taakseen, neljän ison miehen ja yhden lihaksikkaan naisen astuessa tielle puiden kätköistä. Kaikki viisi pitivät käsissään jonkin sortin aseita ja näyttivät hyvin epäystävällisiltä.

"Minne kaksi noin nättiä on matkalla, ilman mitään keinoja puolustaa itseään?" joukon nainen kysyi hymyillen ilkeästi ja lähestyen veljeksiä.

"Se ei kuulu teille!" Isak ärjähti vihaisesti ja mulkoili joukkoa. Hän kuuli heidän inhottavat ajatuksensa ja Isak ei pitänyt tilanteesta, johon hän ja Lukas olivat joutuneet. Nyt olisi hyvä aika Lukaksen olioiden tulla apuun…

"Ooh! Oikea tulisielu. Minä pidän sellaisista. Mitä jos otetaan nämä mukaan?" naurahti mies, joka nojasi iloisesti keihääseen.

"Totta kai! Nämä ovat niin kauniita, että meidän on pakko! Jos pomo ottaa toisen näistä, niin me voidaan varmasti jakaa toinen!" hyvin isokokoinen mies sanoi.

"Ja jos te luulette, että me lähdemme minnekään teidän mukaanne..!" Lukas sanoi hiljaa ja vakaasti, mutta rosvojoukkio alkoi hitaasti sulkea pakoreittejä heidän ympäriltään. Tilanne näytti varsin huonolta ja Lukas alkoi kutsua mielessään vihreää suojelijaansa.

Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

Lukas tuijotti eteenpäin silmät selällään ja hän tunsi paniikin alkavan nousta sisällään. Hän yritti kaikkensa. Hän kutsui vihreää suojelijaansa, niin kuin hän oli aina kutsunut, mutta tällä kertaa mitään ei tapahtunut. Kukaan ei tullut heidän avukseen.

Isak kuuli veljensä äänettömät avunhuudot ja tajusi kauhukseen, ettei Lukas pystynyt kutsumaan apua vihreältä hirviöltään. Isak yritti miettiä kaikin keinoin ulospääsyä tilanteesta, mutta mitä he voisivat tehdä? Isak oli tietenkin tottunut tappelemaan, mutta hänen vastustajansa olivat aina olleet pelkkiä nuoria pojankloppeja. Samanlaisia, kuin hän itse! Nämä olivat isoja ja lihaksikkaita ja opetettu taistelemaan.

"Ottakaa kiinni ja…", joukon johtaja sanoi virnistäen, mutta hiljentyi siinä samassa, kun jokin viuhahti hänen ohitseen. Valtavan kokoinen kirves iskeytyi puuhun hänen takanaan, melkein halkaisten sen. Kaikki katsoivat tummuuteen josta kuului askeleen ääniä.

"Mitäs mitäs? Meidän pitää lopettaa tapaamasta näin Arken!" naurahti hilpeä ääni pimeästä.

Pitkä mies astui mustuudesta kuun valoon. Hän oli lihaksikas ja vaaleahiuksinen mies, jonka kasvot loistivat iloisina ja hilpeinä. Miehen mustikanväriset silmät liikkuivat rosvoista veljeksiin ja pysähtyivät Lukaksen kasvoihin. Lukas tuijotti miestä silmiin.

Mies näytti todella ihmeelliseltä seistessään siinä kuunvalossa ja paljon Lukasta pitempänä. Lukaksesta tuntui, kuin hän katsoisi uudestaan Nordicaman ulkopuolella olevassa metsässä tapaamaansa suomukasta oliota. Hän tunsi miehestä kumpuavan yhtä aikaa voimaa ja sellaista kauneutta, mitä ei millään koristeilla ja kasvomaaleilla pystyisi luomaan. Mies hymyili Lukakselle leikkisästi ja kääntyi sitten taas jähmettyneeseen rosvojoukkoon päin.

"Arken, miksi sinä häiritset täällä rauhallisia matkalaisia?"

"Mathias!" joukon johtaja Arken sylkäisi suustaan. Arken oli iso mies, mutta Mathias ei näyttänyt yhtään huolestuneelta. Päinvastoin.

"Kuka tuo on?" kysyi tummatukkainen mies läheltä Lukasta ja Isakia.

"Hiljaa, Dahs!" joukon ainoa nainen tiuskaisi, "Tuo mies on siitä kirotusta kylästä! Niiden kanssa ei aleta mitään!"

"Lähdetään!" Arken sanoi ja joukkio livahti pois tieltä metsän siimeksiin.

Lukas ja Isak vain seisoivat paikallaan hengittäen raskaasti.

Mathiakseksi kutsuttu mies naurahti ja hypähti tieltä hakeakseen kirveensä. Lukas huomasi, että miehen selkäänkin oli kiinnitetty iso kirves. Selässä oleva kirves oli vieläkin isompi ja se oli kaksiteräinen. Pitkä mies irrotti yhdellä kädellä kirveen puusta ja sujautti sen kiinni vyölleen, kääntyen sitten veljeksiin päin.

"Hei! Minä olen Mathias! Asun Garmian notkon ainoassa asutussa kylässä! Minnekäs te olette matkalla?"

**.**

**.**

**Jee! Mathias! Nyt alkaa vaikeat ajat, kun yritän saada Mathiakselle ja Lukakselle toimivan suhteen sopivan hitaasti ja melko realistisesti ja niin edelleen. Olen myös miettinyt, että taidan antaa Isakille hieman isomman roolin, mitä ensin ajattelin. Pidän Isakista, joten aion kirjoittaa hänen ja Kaorun suhteesta yksityiskohtaisemmin, kuin mitä aioin. Tässä osassa myös kerrotaan hieman tarkemmin Garmian notkosta. Pitäisi keksiä Tinon ja muiden kylälle, joku nimi. Siitä on yleisesti puhuttu vain Garmian notkossa sijaitsevana kylänä. Juu. Minulla ei ole tästä nyt mitään muuta ole sanottavaa, joten ensi viikkoon :)**

**TheOneWithYou: Tässä on sinulle Mathias :D Se on kyllä ihana!  
anonyymi: Tinosta tulee mahtava ope :D Natalie ei itse asiassa ensin ollut tuo Madam. Hän oli ensin OC, mutta päätin sitten tehdä hänestä Natalien, kun hän sopi hyvin tuohon rooliin :)  
spirit: Ole hyvä :D  
SiiseliKiiseli: Yritän piirtää, mutta voi kestää :/ Mathias pääsi jo stooriin mukaan ja pian nähdään Tinokin :)  
MirrorMurder: Säännöllinen kommentointi ilahduttaa mua hyvin paljon :D Lyhytkin viesti on iso asia minulle :)  
Guest: Se on hienoa :D On kiva, että moni odottaa maanantaita tämän takia. Piristää minua paljon ja saan voimaa jaksaa koko viikon ja kirjoittaa uuden luvunkin siinä samassa :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeei!**

**Heippa kaikki :D Meillä oli meidän tanssikoulun joulunäytös viime lauantaina. Oli kyllä niin mahtava show että! Vitsit, kun sen DVD tulee vasta joskus parin kuukauden päästä. Mutta joo, tässä sitä ollaan. Kotona. Yksin… JEE! Päivitän tämän nyt ja sitten myöhemmin tänään laitan deviantArt:tiini kaksi kuvaa Uhratusta. Olen muuten laittanut sinne erään kuvan Vainotusta, jonka tein jo kauan aikaa sitten, mutta unohdin vain laittaa sen nettiin. Joten käykää katsomassa kummankin ficin kuvitus :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas ei osannut sanoa sanaakaan Mathiaksen esittelyyn, eikä Isak ollut sen puheliaampi. Mathias katseli veljeksiä ja kallisti päätään vasemmalle hymyillen.

"Veivätkö pahat ilkeät rosvot kielenne?"

Lukaksen ääni palasi heti takaisin ärtymyksen mukana.

"Ei!" hän sähähti ja Mathias hymyili ilkikurisesti.

"No? Minne olette matkalla? Minne menettekin, minun on aivan pakko antaa suojelukseni teille, sillä heidän kaltaisiaan on täällä pilvin pimein", pitkä mies sanoi viitaten pakoon juossutta rosvojoukkoa, "Ja enhän minä herrasmiehenä voi jättää kaltaistasi komeaa miestä vaaraan", Mathias vielä lisäsi virnistäen.

Isak tyrskähti, mutta vaihtoi ilmeensä nopeasti äksyksi, kun Mathias katsahti häneen ja Lukas mulkaisi pikkuveljeään. Lukas kääntyi takaisin kirvesmieheen päin.

"Olemme matkalla kylääsi. On itsestään selvää, että sinä opastat meidät sinne", Lukas sanoi tuhahtaen.

Mathiaksen ilme kirkastui.

"Minun kylääni?! Upeaa! Tulkaa sitten niin lähdetään! Minä esittelinkin jo itseni, mutta mikä teidän nimenne on? Oletteko sukua?" Mathias höpötti innokkaasti ja alkoi kulkea eteenpäin.

Lukas ja Isak seurasivat häntä ja Lukas päätti vastata, koska Isak vain mutristi suutaan ja painoi kätensä puuskaan.

"Minä ole Lukas ja tämä on pikkuveljeni Isak. Tulemme… Tur'arasta", Lukas kertoi.

Hän ei halunnut kertoa heidän oikeaa kotikaupunkiaan. Olihan hyvin mahdollista, että Nordicamasta oli levinnyt tieto kaikkialle, että kaksi noitaa oli pakosalla. Mathias vain hymyili kääntyen välillä kulkemaan takaperin, että voisi jutella miehille paremmin.

"Lukas! Ihana nimi. Vai veljesi! Olettekin hieman samannäköisiä. Minä olen käynyt kerran lähellä Tur'araa, mutten koskaan itse kaupungin muurien sisällä! Isä on tosin! Oletteko koskaan käynyt kylässäni? Miksi olette tulossa?" Mathias kyseli ja Lukas kohotti kulmiaan.

Mathias oli tosi puhelias ja energinen tapaus.

"Me etsimme erästä henkilöä. Muuta en sano vielä…", Lukas mutisi ja Mathias jätti asian kesken, vaikka häntä kiinnostikin tuo henkilö, jota veljekset etsivät.

"Sinulla on tosi jännän väriset hiukset… Isakhan se oli?" Mathias sanoi ja Isak hätkähti hieman, kun häntä puhuteltiin.

"Mm… Mitä sitten?!" Isak ärähti ja Mathias nauroi hyväntuulisena.

"Ollaanpa sitä äksyinä! Teini-ikä on rankkaa vai?"

"Minä olen jo yhdeksäntoista!"

Mathias jatkoi puheluitaan kaikenlaisesta kevyestä, kun he kulkivat kuunloisteessa eteenpäin. Hän kertoi olevansa puunhakkaaja, vaikka se nyt olikin ilmeistä, ja olleensa vahtimassa, että puukuorma toiseen kaupunkiin olisi turvassa. Mathias kertoi asuvansa isänsä ja äitinsä kanssa, ja että hänellä oli paljon ystäviä kylässään. Kuulemma kaikki kylänasukkaat olivat ystävällisiä ja melkein kuin yksi iso perhe. Lukas huomasi halun hymyillä aina välillä, mutta hänen hymynsä tapasivat olla niin vaatimattomia, että hän epäili huomasiko Mathias edes niitä. Isak puuskahti aina välillä ja ilmaisi tuon tuosta, ettei hän ollut kiinnostunut, mutta Mathias ei ottanut pahakseen, nauroi vaan entistä iloisemmin nuoren mutinoille. Pian he olivat jo päässeet metsästä ja he tulivat peltoaukiolle. Heidän toisella puolellaan kohosi kauempana vuoria ja niiden alapuolella tiheä metsä. Kauempana heidän edessään näkyi puumuuri, joka kertoi kylän olevan jo hyvin lähellä. Aurinko alkoi tulla esiin, valaisten aukeaman ja Lukas ja Isak haukottelivat ja siristelivät silmiään. He eivät olleet saaneet nukkua vähään aikaan, yrittäessään taittaa matkan Garmian notkon halki nopeasti. Koko yö oli ollut täynnä pelkoa ja jännitystä, mutta Lukaksen ja Isakin täytyi myöntää, että Mathiaksen seura oli helpottanut heidän levottomuuttaan ja ahdistustaan. Mathias osoitti metsää heidän vasemmalla puolellaan.

"Minä työskentelen yleensä tuossa metsässä. En tosin keskimetsässä. Älkää koskaan menkö sinne! Ikinä! Koskaan! Se on paha paikka! Edes metsästäjämme Berwald ei mene sinne noin vain. Ainoastaan hänen puolisonsa seurassa se on sallittua", Mathias varoitti ja ensimmäisen kerran tämän ilme oli vakava.

Lukas oli hieman hämmentynyt miehen yhtäkkisestä vakavoitumisesta, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti edes katsoa kunnolla, Mathias hymyili jo, kuten ennen.

"Tässä on siis meidän kylämme!" Mathias ilmoitti, kun he pääsivät niin lähelle, että Isak ja Lukas näkivät sisään porteista. Kylä oli aika iso, mutta omalla tavallaan hyvin kodikkaan näköinen. Porttien sisällä oli puita ja pensaita ja teitä ei ollut kivetetty, kuten Nordicamassa ja Tur'arassa. Talot oli tehty puusta ja hirsistä ja kylän kauemmalla laidalla oli pieni ja vaatimaton puukirkko, joka tosin oli hyvin hoidetun ja kauniin näköinen. Kirkon näkeminen sai Lukaksen levottomaksi.

_Mitä jos täällä on sotilaita?! Mitä jos Tino on jo saatu kiinni!_

"Lukas rauhoitu", Isak kuiskasi hiljaa, "Kysytään…"

Lukas hymyili veljelleen. Isak nappasi tapansa mukaan ajatuksia ja tiesi siis Lukaksen pelot. Isak ei näyttänyt tosin yhtään sen enempää rentoutuneelta, vaan tämän kädet olivat puristuneet nyrkeiksi. Lukas näki tämän nielaisevan, kun Mathias hyppi portinvartijoiden luokse.

"Hei Mathias, mitä sinä olet tällä kertaa poiminut mukaasi?" toinen heistä naurahti silmäillessään veljeksiä.

"Heillä on jotain asiaa kylään! Pelastin heidät Arkenilta!" Mathias sanoi ja viittoi Lukasta ja Isakia tulemaan perässään.

"Mathiaksen ystävät ovat minun ystäviäni" vartija sanoi ja kallisti päätään pieneen nyökkäykseen.

Lukas nyökkäsi takaisin kohteliaasti Isakin mulkoillessa vartijoita. Kun he olivat päässeet porttien sisäpuolelle, Lukas hieman odotti jo, että joku sulkisi portit heidän takanaan ja joukko inkvisition sotilaita kävisi heidän kimppuunsa. Mutta sotilaiden sijaan Mathias viittoi paikalle erään ruskeahiuksisen miehen, joka käveli lähellä.

"Heeei! Antonio!"

Antonioksi kutsuttu mies tuli paikalle kädessään likainen esiliina ja vyöllään sepän vasara. Hän katseli uusia kasvoja iloisesti ja kysyvästi.

"Hei Mathias, keitä nämä ovat? Ystäviäsi?"

"Parhaista parhaimpia", Mathias vakuutti ja Lukas ja Isak katsoivat häntä ärtyneenä, "He etsivät jota kuta", kirvesmies kääntyi veljeksiin päin, "Voitteko nyt valaista, ketä etsitte? Me voimme taatusti auttaa, kuka tahansa hän onkin!"

Lukas puri huultaan. Miten heidän pitäisi kysyä? Ainakaan heidän ei kannata paljastaa olevansa noitia tai paljastaa Tinon olevan noita. Se oli tärkein asia.

"Tuota… tässä kylässä pitäisi asua muuan Tino", Lukas aloitti varovasti.

Vaikutus oli salamannopea. Molempien miesten ilme vaihtui iloisesta varautuneeksi. Lukas ja Isak hätkähtivät hieman ja katsoivat ihmeissään edessään olevia miehiä. Mathias hieraisi niskaansa vaivaantuneena.

_Mitä he hänestä haluavat…?_

Isak käänsi päänsä Antoniota kohti kuullessaan tämän. Tino siis tosiaan asui täällä ja nämä kaksi selvästi tunsivat hänet!

"Miksi haluatte tavata hänet?" Antonio kysyi epäilevänä.

"Meillä on hänelle viesti", Isak keksi.

Madam Nataliahan oli käskenyt heitä kertomaan suurnoidalle terveisiä ja antamaan tälle kauniin kristallikorun. Antonion ja Mathiaksen silmät laajenivat ja he kumartuivat lähemmäs.

"Viesti? Keneltä? Hänen veljeltäänkö? Ivanilta?"

Ivan? Madam Natalia oli maininnut tämän olevan Tinon isoveli. Miten nämä kaksi ihmistä olivat niin perillä Tinon sukulaisuuksista. Lukas pudisti päätään.

"Ei. Tämä viesti on eräältä Madam Natalialta. Voisitteko ohjata meidät Tinon luokse?"

"En ole koskaan kuullutkaan kenestäkään Nataliasta Tinolta", Mathias mietti ja katsahti Antonioon, joka kohautti harteitaan, "Hyvä on. Saatte tavata hänet. Tino on tulossa kylään suurin piirtein näihin aikoihin. Hän ei varsinaisesti asu kylässä, vaan eräässä mökissä tuolla metsässä", Mathias kertoi ja osoitti vuorten juuressa olevaa metsää.

"Voitte tulla odottamaan talooni siksi aikaa jos haluatte", Mathias tarjoutui, mutta Lukas kieltäytyi kutsusta.

"Olisimme mieluummin ulkosalla", hän sanoi ja silmäisi taloja. Häntä ei ihan hirveästi houkutellut ajatus mennä vieraan ihmisen taloon.

"No, te voitte mennä istumaan tuohon rinteessä olevan tammen varjoon. Minun pitää mennä käymään kotona, ilmoittamassa vanhemmilleni, että puukuorma pääsi turvallisesti pois notkosta", Mathias sanoi taas hymyillen iloisesti ja osoitti paikan.

Antonio heilautti hyvästit nähdessään jonkun kulkevan takanaan ja Mathiaskin lähti kotiinsa jättäen kaksi noitaa seisoskelemaan hieman eksyneen näköisinä paikalleen.

"Jos nyt menemme vain tuonne istumaan. Sieltä näkee aika hyvin", Lukas sanoi ja Isak nyökkäsi ilmoittaen olevansa samaa mieltä.

He kiipesivät loivan rinteen ylös ja asettuivat maahan nojaamaan puuhun. Isak repi hajamielisenä ruohoa ja Lukas mietti mitä yöllä oli tapahtunut. Miksi hänen vihreä suojelijansa ei ollut tullut? Nyt hänestä tuntui taas siltä, kuin voisi kutsua sen esiin, mutta mitä viime yönä oli oikein tapahtunut?

"Ehkä se johtui pelosta?" Isak ehdotti ja Lukas kohautti harteitaan.

Jostakusta toisesta Isakin yhtäkkiset hyppäykset keskusteluun saattoivat tuntua oudoilta, mutta Lukas oli tottunut siihen. Olihan hän Isakin veli ja ollut tämän kanssa aina.

"Ehkä… Mutta olen minä ennenkin ollut… järkyttynyt ja silti se on tullut…", Lukas ei halunnut myöntää ääneen olleensa pelästynyt. Isak tiesi sen ilman, että hänen täytyi sanoa sitä.

Isak tuhahti ja nyppi lisää ruohoa.

"Miten sinä olet voinut? Kuulitko mitään epäilyttävää siitä Mathiaksesta tai näistä muista ihmisistä?" Lukas kysyi ja Isakin kasvoille nousi mietteliäs ilme.

"Mathias vaikuttaa ok tyypiltä. Hyvin energinen ja rehellinen. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat ihan tylsiä!" Isak sanoi, "Tämä kylä taas… Jotenkin minusta tuntuu hyvältä. Ihan kuin… en tiedä, kuulen kyllä joitakin ajatuksia, mutta ne eivät kuulu niin kovaa. Kotona Nordicamassa ja sitten Tur'arassa ja jopa niissä vankkureissa ja äsken metsässä, kaikki ajatukset joita olen kuullut tähän mennessä, ovat olleet niin teräviä! Minulla on ollut päänsärkyjä ja sinä tiedät miten paljon minä vihaan sitä jatkuvaa äänitulvaa. Tähän mennessä kaikki äänet ovat olleet niin inhottavan kuuloisia, mutta täällä kylässä ajatukset tuntuvat niin… pehmeiltä! Voisin istua tässä päiviä… kuunnellen…"

Lukas oli yllättynyt. Isak näytti hyvin väsyneeltä ja pian tämä tipauttikin päänsä Lukaksen olalle ja nukahti. Lukas katseli kyläläisiä, jotka vilkuilivat välillä heihin päin.

"_Tämä paikka vaikuttaa niin rauhalliselta"_, Lukas ajatteli raukeana, _"Niin erilaista, kuin kaupungissa, jossa on koko ajan kova hälske ja ihmiset ovat töykeitä toisilleen. Täällä kaikki ovat kuin… yhtä isoa perhettä"_, Lukas muisteli pitkän kirvesmiehen sanoja. Mathiaskin oli ollut todella ystävällinen. Kuin isoveli, jota Lukaksella ei koskaan ole ollut.

Lukaksesta oli tuntunut mukavalta, kun Mathias oli kommentoinut hänen näyttävän komealta. Yleensä kaikki sanoivat häntä kauniiksi ja Lukas oli lopen kyllästynyt siihen. Hän tiesi, että hän oli hyvännäköinen, mutta komea tuntui paljon mukavammalta kohteliaisuudelta, kuin kaunis…

Lukas tunsi miten hänen omatkin silmänsä alkoivat painua kiinni.

"_Ehkä, jos ihan vähäksi aikaa… ja Mathias oli sanonut kaikkien kyläläisten olevan ystävällisiä. Ja Tino tulisi vasta myöhemmin…"_

Lukas nukahti juuri, kun Mathias tuli rinteen toiselta puolelta ylös. Hän hymyili huomatessaan molempien miesten nukkuvan ja istahti maahan Lukaksen viereen. Hän veti esiin puunpalan ja pienen puukon ja alkoi veistellä hyräillen samalla hyväntuulisena. Lukas vaikutti mukavalta mieheltä ja Mathias ei voinut odottaa saavansa tutustua tähän paremmin.

**.**

**.**

**Mathias on niin ihana hahmo kirjoitettavaksi! Niin suloinen! Olen kyllä hyvin tyytyväinen itseeni, että olen saanut päivitettyä Uhratun kerran viikossa :D Ensi viikolla Tino pääsee mukaan stooriin ja voimme kaikki hurrata sille, että me tunnemme jo Tinon! Juu, mä olen hieman väsynyt xD Ensi viikkoon siis.**

**anonyymi: Kiitos :D Hmm, kaikki nimet vai? Keksit vain jonkin siansaksan sanan ja muutat sitä hieman :D Se on oikeastaan tosi hauskaa.  
MoustacheMan: Ihanaa, että pidät tästä :D  
SiiseliKiiseli: Kiitoksia :) Vankkureissa voi tapahtua paljon kaikkea!  
TheUnpopularShip: Oi kiituksia =3 Toivon, että osaan kirjoittaa nämä paritukset luonteviksi x)  
TheOneWithYou: Ole hyvä vaan :D Ja sano kiitokseni kaverillesi. Toivottavasti hän jonain päivänä uskaltaa kirjoittaa fictionia :D Kirjoittaminen on hauskaa ja ainakin minulle hyvin tärkeä harrastus ja toivonkin joskus voivani julkaista jotain!  
Guest: Nyt Mathias pääseekin olemaan paljon esillä :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moroo!**

**HYVÄÄ JOULUA! :D Minulle joulu merkitsee perinteitä ja päivän ohjelma onkin seuraava: Aamuinen ongelmointi, lahjojen kuolaaminen kuusen alla, joulupuuro, joulurauhan julistuksen pakollinen kuunteleminen, yritys pakoilla isovanhempien ****käskyä**** pyyntöä tulla mukaan sytyttämään kynttilöitä sankarihaudoille, lähisuku kahville, lahjojen kuolaaminen kuusen alla, käynti haudalla, jouluruoka, Samu sirkan joulu, evankeliumin lukeminen, jouluruoka ja sitten vihdoin LAHJAT! Rauhallista joulua teille kaikille rakkaille lukijoille :D  
P.S Flasmob 22.12.12 koskikeskuksessa Tampereella oli mahtava! Oli ilo olla mukana :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Hei Lukas! Herää"

Lukas kuuli Mathiaksen äänen ja raotti hieman toista silmäänsä. Puunhakkaajan naama oli melkein kiinni miehen omassa ja Lukas räväytti silmänsä auki äkisti ja nosti kätensä ylös, kolauttaen Mathiasta vahingossa leukaan. Mies kierähti maahan kyljelleen ja pidellen leukaansa ulisten. Isak heräsi ääniin ja lipsautti päänsä Lukaksen olkapäältä ja kolautti päänsä isoveljensä polveen.

"Ai helv! Mitä ihmettä…?!"

"Minun leukani…!"

"Mathias! Mitä ihmettä!"

Kaikki pysähtyivät kuullessaan helähtävän naurun. Isak ja Lukas nostivat katseensa mieheen, joka seisoi vähän matkan päässä kolmikosta. He jähmettyivät nähdessään tämän.

Mies oli hyvin lyhyt, vaalea tukkainen ja ihoinen ja tällä oli hyvin kirkkaat vaalean violetit silmät. Mies nauroi heleästi ja katsoi sitten veljeksiin. Tämä oli todella kaunis mieheksi.

Lukas ja Isak tunsivat silloin syvällä sisimmissään, jonkin suuren ja mahtavan voiman ympäröivän miestä. Se sai heidät haukkomaan henkeään ja tuijottamaan miestä syvää kunnioitusta tuntien. Mies katseli heitä iloisesti ja lempeästi ja astui sitten hieman lähemmäs. Lukas ja Isak kompuroivat istumaan parempaan asentoon ja Mathias nousi seisomaan yhä pidellen leukaansa.

"Auts… Joo, tässä on Lukas ja Isak. Pojat, tämä on Tino", Mathias esitteli ja katsoi sitten kysyvästi maassa yhä istuvia veljeksiä.

Tino tuli aivan heidän eteensä ja Isak jähmettyi kauhusta tajutessaan, että tämä noita, Tino, voisi murskata heidät pelkällä pikkusormellaan, jos haluaisi. Myös Lukas tarkkaili miehen liikkeitä varoen. Tino kumartui hieman ja ojensi molemmat kätensä veljeksille.

"Nouskaa ylös, olkaa hyvät" Tino sanoi ystävällisesti ja Lukas ja Isak vilkaisivat toisiaan, ennen kuin tarttuivat suurnoidan ojennettuihin käsiin.

Tino auttoi miehet ylös, mutta ei irrottanut heidän yhteen liitettyjä käsiään, vaan tutkaili veljesten kasvoja kiinnostuneena. Lukas tunsi jonkin pienen sähköisen tunteen kulkevan heidän käsiensä läpi ja astui samaan aikaan Isakin kanssa hieman kauemmas. Tino kuitenkin astui heidän mukanaan, eikä vieläkään irrottanut heidän käsiään.

"Hm hm…", Tino hymisi ja irrotti vihdoin otteensa veljeksistä sulkien ja avaten silmänsä hitaasti, "Suuria voimia. Voimia, jotka ovat olleet kauan lukittuina ja ovat vihdoin alkaneet päästä vapauteen…"

"Mi-mitä?" Lukas kysyi levottomana.

"Älkää olko huolissanne. Istukaa uudelleen alas, niin puhutaan. Mieheni tulee pian seuraamme. Mathias istu sinäkin", Tino sanoi ja istuutui nurmikolle ja Mathias istui tyytyväisenä hänen seuraansa.

Lukas ja Isak istuutuivat alas, mutta valitsivat paikkansa kauempaa. Tino katsoi heitä myötätuntoisena.

"Niin surullista…", hän huokaisi, "Te olette tainneet tulla kaukaa, noitaveljeni, vai mitä?"

Lukas ja Isak sävähtivät. Mathias katsoi heistä Tinoon ja takaisin hämmästyneenä.

"Mitä? Ovatko he noitia?" puunhakkaaja kysyi.

"Petturi!" Isak huusi Tinolle, "Miten saatoit! Sinä olet itsekin noita ja silti paljastit meidät! Lukas paetaan!"

Lukas ei ehtinyt edes arvioida heidän pakomahdollisuuksiaan, kun Isak lysähti maahan hänen viereensä.

"Isak!" Lukas huudahti ja nosti pikkuveljensä syliinsä.

Isak näytti olevan hieman pyörällä päästään, mutta nosti kätensä otsalleen ja yritti töniä veljensä pois.

"Ei… ei mitään hätää, minä vain yhtäkkiä, en löytänyt voimia pysyä pystyssä…"

Lukas katsoi Tinoa vihaisesti, mutta Tino nosti kätensä ylös hiljentäen hänet.

"Minä en ole petturi, veljeni. Te olette omaa rotuani ja voin vannoa teille, etten ikinä pettäisi veljiäni ja siskojani", Tino vakuutti ja Mathias tämän vieressä nyökkäsi myöntyvästi, "Teidän ei tarvitse piilotella tässä kylässä. Kaikki kyläläiset ovat tietoisia minusta. He eivät vihaa tai pelkää noitia"

Lukas ja Isak katsoivat Mathiasta, joka hymyili leveästi ja nyökkäsi.

"Tino on asunut meidän kylässä jo monta vuotta ja olemme aina tienneet hänen voimistaan. Vaikka vasta pari vuotta sitten, saimme tietää hänen olevan suurnoita!"

"Mathias!" Tino sanoi ärtyneenä ja läimäytti tätä takaraivoon punastuen, "Minä olen sanonut, että sillä ei ole mitään tekemistä minun kanssani! Suurnoitia ei enää ajatella samoin, kuin ennen vanhaan!"

"Ööh… kyllä teitä taidetaan kunnioittaa samalla tavalla…", Lukas sanoi varovasti ja Tino kääntyi katsomaan noitaa, "Tai ainakin Madam Natalia tuntui kunnioittavan teitä suuresti."

Tinon silmät levisivät ja sitten hänen kasvonsa sulivat säteilevään hymyyn.

"Madam Natalia? Oletteko tavanneet hänet? Mitä sille rakkaalle naiselle kuuluu?" Tino nauroi.

"Hänelle kuuluu hyvää. Hän käski kertoa terveisiä ja antamaan tämän sinulle", Lukas sanoi ja ojensi Tinolle Madam Natalialta saamansa korun.

Tino otti sen varovaisesti vastaan ja näytti sitä Mathiakselle.

"Katso! Madam Natalia on eräs vanha naisnoita, jonka tapasin lapsena matkoillani! Paransin hänet ja hän sanoi jääneensä suureen kiitollisuuden velkaan minulle. Hän tekee tällaisia koruja ja muistaakseni muitakin kristalliesineitä. Tämä on todella hieno lahja, koska se on hyvin taikavoimainen!" Tino selitti innoissaan ja Mathias kumartui katsomaan korua, "Älä kuitenkaan koske siihen Mathias. Se ei siedä ihmiskäden kosketusta!" Tino varoitti, kun Mathias ojensi kättään lähemmäs.

"Hmph… Ihan epäreilua!"

Tino nauroi ja kietoi korun violettiin huiviin ja pisti sen sitten yhteen vyöllään olevaan pussiin. Sitten hän puhalsi pari silmilleen tipahtanutta hiustaan syrjään ja käänsi violettisilmiensä katseen taas veljeksiin.

"No niin. Te voitte puhua siis aivan rauhassa, joten mitä jos kertoisitte keitä olette, mistä tulette ja mikä on käyntinne syy? Mathias kertoi, että etsitte minua", Tino sanoi ja katsoi heitä lempeän ystävällisesti.

"Minä olen Lukas ja tämä on Isak. Olemme asuneet melkein koko ikämme Nordicamassa ottovanhempiemme kanssa. Siitä asti, kun vanhempamme kuolivat ja Alldin ja Delminde ottivat meidät luokseen. He ovat ihmisiä, mutta he ovat aina olleet meille kilttejä", Lukas kertoi ja Tino nyökkäsi, "Olemme saaneet asua Nordicamassa rauhassa, koska olemme esittäneet aivan tavallisia ihmisiä, mutta sitten… Isak vahingossa…"

"Minä vihastuin ja tein taikoja tavallisten ihmisten edessä! Meidän piti lähteä pakoon Nordicamasta minun takiani!" Isak kertoi ja Tino näytti myötätuntoiselta. Hänhän tunsi itsekin miltä tuntui olla pakosalla.

"Ja mistä tiesitte etsiä minua?" Tino kysyi vakavana.

"Isämme oli kertonut huhuja Tur'arassa asuvasta noidasta ja menimme tapaamaan häntä. Se noita sattui olemaan Madam Natalia. Hän neuvoi meitä tulemaan sinun luoksesi", Lukas selitti.

"Tietenkin. No, kertokaa sitten syynne etsiä minut. Vaikka taidankin jo tietää syynne", Tino sanoi ja Lukas ja Isak terästäytyivät. Tino olisi varmaan heidän ainoa mahdollisuutensa.

"Me tarvitsemme opettajan", Lukas sanoi lyhyesti.

Tino ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä, vaan nosti kätensä leualleen ja katsoi molempia noitia arvioivasti. Isak ja Lukas odottivat Tinon vastausta henkeään pidellen ja Isak yritti tavoitella suurnoidan ajatuksia, saadakseen vihiä tämän päätöksestä, mutta huomasi vain kohtaavansa vankan seinämän. Mathiaksen ajatukset sen sijaan olivat kuin tarjottimella.

_Hah! Tino ei koskaan käännyttäisi apua tarvitsevia noitia luotaan._

Ja niinpä tosiaan suurnoidan kasvot sulivat hyväksyvään ja lempeään ilmeeseen.

"Hyvä on. Minä jo hieman arvelinkin tämänkaltaista pyyntöä, kun kerroitte käyneenne Madam Natalian luona, ja että hän neuvoi teidät minun luokseni", hän sanoi nauraen, "Madam on niin tiukka."

Lukas ja Isak katsoivat toisiinsa iloisina ja Lukas kääntyi sitten taas Tinon puoleen.

"Kiitos todella paljon!" Lukas sanoi ja yritti tavoitella kasvoilleen hymyä, joka jäi jälleen kerran melkein näkymättömäksi.

Mathias naurahti iloisena ja taputti Tinoa selkään ja Isak hymyili ujosti Tinolle.

"Juu, nyt voisitte kertoa hieman omista voimistanne ja tiedoistanne taikuudesta. Sen jälkeen menemme mökilleni ja minä arvioin voimanne ja tarkistan pari muutakin asiaa. Voitte myös asua mieheni ja minun luonani niin kauan kuin tahdotte. Olen varma, että haluatte jossain vaiheessa oman talon", Tino sanoi ja kehotti sitten veljeksiä kertomaan taikuudesta.

Molemmat miehet liikuskelivat vaivaantuneina ja noloina, kunnes Lukas vihdoin avasi suunsa.

"Tuota… me emme tiedä oikein yhtään mitään taikuudesta. Kuten sanoin, me olemme eläneet koko ikämme esittäen tavallisia ihmisiä…", hän tunnusti hermostuneena.

"Hmm… se on kyllä hieman erikoista, mutta ei mitään hätää. Minä opetan teille kaiken mitä teidän täytyy tietää. Jospa sinä Isak…", Tino käänsi läpitunkevan katseensa nuorempaan noitaan päin ja tämä hätkähti, "Kertoisit minulle, miten melkein onnistuit tunkeutumaan ajatuksiini, ilman, että loitsit siihen tarvittavan mutkikkaan ja hankalan loitsun. Tunsin kun yritit nähdä mieleeni. Jos minulla ei olisi vakaata suojamuuria mieleni ympärillä, olisit päässyt läpi. Miten teit sen?"

Isak näytti hyvin hämmästyneeltä.

"Etkö… etkö sinä sitten pysty siihen?" Isak kysyi ihmeissään. Tinohan oli sentään suurnoita!

Tino pudisti päätään.

"Mieleen kurkistaminen ja sen hallitseminen ovat vaikeita ja voimakkaita loitsuja ja sinä melkein pääsit mieleeni, ilman että edes yritit kovasti. Miten teit sen?" Tino kysyi tiukasti.

"Minä… Minä olen aina pystynyt siihen. Siitä asti, kun aloimme asua Alldinin ja Delminden kanssa. Lukaksellakin on hienoja taitoja", Isak kertoi, vaikka Lukas yrittikin hyssytellä häntä.

Tino kääntyi nyt Lukakseen päin ja Lukaksen teki mieli katsoa pois, mutta hän ei kehdannut.

"Pikkuveljesi pystyy tunkeutumaan toisten ihmisten mieleen ilman pienintäkään rasitusta. Mikä on sinun 'hieno taitosi' Lukas?"

Kyseinen noita kirosi veljensä isoa suuta ja Isak mulkaisi häntä pahasti. Lukas huokaisi ja kutsui sitten vihreän suojelijansa esiin. Tino ja Mathias haukkoivat henkeään nähdessään ison, savuisen ja vihreän hirviön muodostuvan Lukaksen taakse. Mathias pomppasi pystyyn, näyttäen siltä, että hyökkäisi otuksen kimppuun, mutta Tino veti hänet takaisin alas.

"Mikä hitto tuo on?!" Mathias huudahti ja Lukas kutsui suojelijansa äkkiä taas pois.

"Se on minun suojelijani", Lukas sanoi ärtyneenä, "Se on aina minun mukanani ja tulee esiin, jos tarvitsen sitä!"

Tino tuijotti edelleen Lukaksen pään yläpuolelle ja näytti vaipuneen ajatuksiinsa, mutta hätkähti sitten ja katsoi tiukasti Isakiin, joka näytti viatonta naamaa. Tino puuskahti ja kohdisti sitten huomionsa takaisin Lukakseen.

"Suojelijasi vai? Aina mukanasi…? Onko muuta Lukas? Sinun on kerrottava minulle, jos osaat jotain muuta", Tino sanoi vakavana.

"No… Minä näen usein sellaisia otuksia, joita muut eivät näe. Isak näkee joitain, mutta ei kaikkia. Ne tulevat luokseni, kun kutsun niitä ja ne tekevät kuten haluan. Kotona Nordicamassa minulla oli paljon pieniä otuksia ystävinäni. Ihmiset myös usein pelkäävät katsettani. Isä kertoi, että he sanovat tuntevansa hukkuvan silmiini… mitä ikinä sitten se tarkoittaa…", Lukas mutisi ja Mathias näytti hieman hätkähtävän, mutta kun Lukas katsoi häneen, puunhakkaaja käänsi katseensa Tinoon.

Tino näytti nyt miettivän hyvin tarkkaan noitaveljesten sanoja. Hän nousi ylös ja kääntyili pari kertaa käsi leuallaan ja potki ruohotuppoa jalallaan. Lopulta hän tuli Lukaksen ja Isakin eteen vakavan näköisenä. Hän kumartui alas ja repäisi sitten Lukaksen paidan alas niin, että tämän rintakehä tuli näkyviin. Lukas vavahti ja älähti vihaisena ja pelokkaana. Hän veti paitansa takaisin ylös, mutta Tino oli jo nähnyt mitä oli pelännytkin.

"Voi hyvät jumalat!" Tino henkäisi ja katsoi Lukaksesta Isakiin ja takaisin.

"Mitä?" Mathias kysyi uteliaana ja hieman huolissaan nähdessään Tinon ilmeen.

Tino tuijotti veljiä ja sulki sitten silmänsä rauhoittuakseen. Hän veti pari kertaa syvään henkeä ja suoristautui sitten.

"Olen pahoillani", Tino kuiskasi veljeksille, jotka katsoivat häntä järkyttyneinä. Sitten Tino kääntyi Mathiakseen päin, "Tätä sinä Mathias et voi kuulla minulta. Se on heidän oma asiansa…"

"Anteeksi, mutta sinä… tiedätkö sinä, mitä se merkitsee?!" Lukas kysyi silmät suurina.

Tino kääntyi häneen päin ja suurnoidan kasvoilla oli surullinen ja ilme.

"Minä tiedän Lukas. Minä olen tavannut teidän kaltaisianne ennenkin… Meidän pitää lähteä mökkiini juttelemaan. Nyt heti."

**.**

**.**

**Tinoooo! Mun rakas! On se niin suurnoita. Ja nyt sen pitää sitten yrittää saada Lukas ja Isak oppimaan taikuutta. Ei tainnut tulla kirjettä tylypahkaan yksitoistavuotiaana. Ei tullut minullekaan :( Mutta mitä Lukaksen paidan alta oikein löytyi? Se selviää ensi osassa! Joka ei välttämättä ehdi seuraavaksi maanantaiksi. Saa nyt nähdä. Yritän saada ensi osan tuttuun tapaan ensi maanantaiksi, jos suinkin pystyn, mutta seuraava viikko tulee olemaan niin tupaten täynnä kaikkea, että en tiedä ehdinkö D: Yritän kyllä parhaani :'(**

**TheUnpopularShip: Kiitos :D Kiva, että minun tavasta kirjoittaa tykätään :)  
anonyymi: Lukas tulee tulevaisuudessa kyllä monta kertaa menettämään hermonsa Mathiaksen kanssa :'D Ja ne Uhratun kuvat laitoin vasta myöhään illalla, koska netti kusee välillä. Kiitos kommentistasi :)  
TheOneWithYou: Pidän minkä tahansa pituisista kommenteista :D  
CC: Anteeksi, että koukutan :D Kiitos kehuista, parhaani yritän :) Mielikuvitus on minun erityisosaamiseni :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeei!**

**Hyvää uutta vuotta! Juu sori, että tämä osan kanssa kesti! Mun paras kaveri oli meillä viettämässä uutta vuotta ja kaikki uni- ja päivärytmit on ihan sekaisin xD Hauskaa oli. Saunassa neljältä yöllä, kuudelta nukkumaan, smallvilleä, teenwolfia ja muuten vaan sekoilua. Me myös valettiin tinaa ja mun tina ennusti kaksinaamaisia miehiä ja dinosaurusvauva. Jännä vuosi tulossa siis, mutta toisaalta mun kaveri kroolaa amerikkaan sen tinan mukaan joten…  
Nyt kuitenkin uusi luku :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tino johti Lukaksen ja Isakin pois kylästä ja koko ajan joku kyläläisistä tervehti häntä iloisesti. Lukas oli hyvin vaikuttunut Tinosta, ja siitä, kuinka kaikki kyläläiset olivat niin ystävällisiä häntä kohtaan.

"Oletko jo lähdössä?" vanhempi portinvartija kysyi ihmeissään Tinolta, kun heidän seurueensa astui ulos kylästä, "Entä Berwald? Eikö hänen pitänyt tavata sinut täällä?"

"Minulle tuli asioita", Tino vastasi ja nyökkäsi kohti noitaveljeksiä, "Voisitko mitenkään kertoa Berwaldille, että tulisi kotiin, sitten, kun hän palaa metsältä?"

"Tietenkin. Näemmekö huomenna?"

"En tiedä vielä. Turvallista yötä", Tino toivotti ja lähti kulkemaan kohti metsän laitaa.

Lukas ja Isak huomasivat pienen polun kulkevan puiden väliin, heidän tullessa metsän reunalle. Tino astui polulle ja kehotti kahta muuta miestä tulemaan perässä.

"Tämä polku vie suoraan mökilleni. Asun siellä yhdessä puolisoni Berwaldin kanssa. Hän on kylän metsästäjä", Tino kertoi heidän taivaltaessa pitkin polkua.

"Mathias kertoi, että keskimetsään ei saa mennä, muuta kuin sinun seurassasi", Lukas huomautti, "Mikä tässä metsässä on vialla?"

Tino vilkaisi Lukasta olkansa yli.

"Vain keskimetsä on vaarallinen. Mietin tosin, olisiko sinulla siellä mitään hätää, Lukas", Tino sanoi, "Keskimetsässä asustaa paljon vaarallisia olentoja, mutta jos sinä kerran tulet toimeen taruolentojen kanssa… hmm…"

Tino ei sanonut enempää, vaan johdatti vain heitä yhä syvemmälle metsään. Kun he saapuivat ison joen luokse, Tino astui pienelle, mutta vankalle sillalle ja Lukas ja Isak seurasivat perässä. Mutta astuessaan sillalta toiselle puolelle jokea, he tunsivat heti jonkin voiman siinä osassa metsää. Lukas näki silmäkulmastaan liikettä, mutta ei nähnyt ketään puiden takana. Tino hymyili tietäväisesti ja viittoi heitä jatkamaan eteenpäin. Koko matkan Tinon mökille, Lukas tunsi silmien tarkkailevan häntä ja varjojen liikkuvan puiden suojissa. Isak taisi tuntea olennot myös, sillä hän kysyi hieman arasti Tinolta, olivatko olennot todella vaarallisia.

"Kyllä Isak", Tino sanoi vakavasti, "Nämä olennot ovat vaarallisia kaikille ihmisille ja noidille. Yksi niistä melkein surmasi mieheni Berwaldin, kun hän tuli ensimmäistä kertaa tähän osaan metsää. Hölmö kun oli ja ei kuunnellut kyläläisten varoituksia. Mutta toisaalta, jos hän ei olisi tullut… emme ehkä olisi nyt yhdessä", Tino sanoi hymyillen, pienen punan kohotessa hänen kasvoilleen.

"Onko Berwaldkin noita?" Lukas kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Ei. Hän on tavallinen ihminen, mutta hän on hyvin kiltti mies. Vaikka, hänen ulkomuotonsa on hieman… hmm… luotaansa työntävä "

"Mitä? Onko hän ruma?" Isak kysyi.

"ISAK!" Lukas sanoi vihaisena, mutta Tino vain nauroi.

"Hän on komein mies koko maailmassa", Tino hymisi ja Isak ja Lukas vilkaisivat toisiaan tietämättä mitä vastata.

Kun puusto alkoi harveta edessäpäin, he vihdoin saapuivat pienelle aukeamalle, jossa pienellä kummulla kohosi kaunis hirsimökki. Mökki oli tilavan näköinen ja veljekset kuulivat joen virtaavan talon toisella puolella. Tino kiipesi kuistille ja kaksi lintua lensi alas hänen olkapäälleen. Tino vihelsi linnuille pari sointua ja siveli sitten kädellään mökin oven karmeja. Lukas ja Isak tuijottivat ihmeissään, kun ovea ympäröivät punaiset kiemurat hohtivat hieman ja muuttuivat sitten ruskeiksi. Tino avasi oven ja päästi veljekset sisälle.

"Tervetuloa kotiini!" Tino sanoi ja käveli tilavan alakerroksen keittiönurkkaan laittamaan teetä, "Istukaa vaan pöydän ääreen, niin minä laitan teetä ja sitten voimme puhua teidän… tilastanne…"

Lukas ja Isak katselivat alakertaa ihmeissään Tinon hyöriessä keittiössä. Pehmeitä eläinten taljoja ja turkkeja lojui siellä täällä ja iso takka kohosi toisella puolella mökkiä. Kirjahyllyjä ja lipastoja oli runsaasti ja siellä täällä lojui papereita ja sulkakyniä ja luita. Talosta huomasi selvästi, että siellä asui noita, mutta myös toisen henkilön asumisesta mökissä oli todisteita: Parillisia tavaroita, kuten kaksi matkaviittaa naulakossa ja kaksi mukia sohvan edessä olevalla pöydällä, metsästäjälle kuuluvia tavaroita, kuten jousia ja nuolia, siellä täällä ja katossa roikkuvia lihoja kuivumassa. Yhdellä seinällä oli maalattu kuva miehestä, joka oli hyvin paljon Tinon näköinen ja Lukas oletti kuvan esittävän Tinon isoveljeä, Ivania. Tino asetti pöydälle kolme teemukia ja leipäkorin, ja asettui sitten istumaan itsekin. Hän puhalsi hieman teetään ja siemasi pienen hörpyn, ennen kuin katsoi veljiin vakavasti ja alkoi puhua.

"Oletan, että Isakilla on samanlainen merkki rinnassaan, kuin sinulla Lukas?"

Isak nielaisi ja veti sitten paidan rintakehänsä tieltä. Siinä aivan hänen sydämensä päällä oli kaksi pystysuoraa viivaa ja niiden ylitse vaakasuorassa kulki aaltoileva viiva, kuin muodostaen pienen H-kirjaimen.

Ensimmäinen elämä, toinen elämä ja niitä yhdistävä kirous.

Tino huokaisi ja Isak veti paitansa takaisin merkin päälle.

"Milloin tämä tapahtui? Milloin teidät uhrattiin?" Tino kysyi.

Lukas ja Isak katsoivat häntä kauhuissaan.

"Uh-uhrattiin?" Lukas toisti.

Tino katsoi vanhempaan noitaan veljeksistä.

"Te ette siis tienneet, mitä teille tehtiin? Tiedätte kai sentään, että tuo jälki on merkki siitä, että teidät…", Tino sanoi järkyttyneenä, mutta ei näyttänyt pystyvän sanomaan lausettaan loppuun. Hän pudisti päätään, "Mitä, jos minä kerron omasta kokemuksistani teidän kaltaistenne kanssa? Tämä on hyvin arka asia ja voin uskoa, että te ette halua jakaa sitä minun kanssani. Ette ainakaan vielä, jos koskaan."

Lukas ja Isak nyökkäsivät. Asia oli tosiaan hyvin arka asia heille, mutta he halusivat kuulla lisää heidän kaltaisistaan noidista. Tino joi hieman lisää teestään.

"Parasta kai aloittaa Witchlormentin valtaamisesta. Se oli kaunis ja ikivanha noitien kaupunki. Kaupunkia hallitsivat suurnoidat ja sitä suojeltiin, mutta hyvin huolimattomasti, koska vanhat noidat eivät uskoneet tavallisten ihmisten pystyvän vahingoittamaan noitia. He olivat väärässä. Ihmisten määrä ja uudet aseet koituivat oman ylevyytensä sokeuttaneiden noitien kohtaloksi ja kaupunki vallattiin. Noidat joutuivat jättämään Witchlormentin ja pakenemaan ihmisten maailmaan. Myös minä, isoveljeni ja meidän vanhempamme lähdimme Witchlormentista. Omat vanhempani kuolivat roviolla ja minä ja veljeni Ivan jäimme kahden. Vanhempamme uhrasivat itsensä pelastaakseen meidät", Tino sanoi ja hän näytti pienen hetken vaipuvan muistoihinsa. Lukas ja Isak katsoivat suurnoitaa myötätuntoisena ja Tino hymyili heille, "Kaikki noitalapset eivät olleet yhtä onnekkaita kuin me. Elämästä oli tullut hyvin vaarallista. Noidat saivat yleensäkin vain yhden lapsen, joskus harvoin kaksi, ja pienokaiset olivat Witchlormentin valtauksen jälkeen vaarallisia vanhemmille. Pienet noitalapset haittasivat noitien piiloutumista ja monet vanhemmat ajautuivat lopulta hylkäämään lapsensa. Ne vanhemmat eivät tosin voineet elää tekojensa kanssa ja niinpä he surmasivat itsensä tunnontuskien hulluudessa. Joskus hyvin harvoin vanhemmat tekivät jotain, mitä koskaan ei pitäisi tehdä. He tekivät uhrauksen."

Lukas nielaisi ja otti kiinni Isakin kädestä.

"Minä jouduin eroon Ivanista ollessani kaksitoista ja kiertelin ympäri maailmaa kuusi vuotta, ennen kuin päädyin tähän kylään", Tino kertoi ja veljekset katsoivat häntä ihmeissään, "Tapasin matkoillani erään naisen, jolla oli samanlainen merkki. Hänen nimensä oli Vienne. Vienne oli mukava nainen, joka kuoli myöhemmin sairauteen. Hän kertoi, että hänen ollessa kymmenen, hänen isänsä oli päättänyt uhrata tyttären jumalille vastineeksi omasta turvallisuudestaan. Viennen isä oli lävistänyt hänen sydämensä tikarilla ja Vienne oli melkein jo kuollut, kun hänen isänsä muutti mieltään. Viennen isä yritti parantaa hänet verenseisautuksella, mutta pelastaessaan tyttärensä, mies kuoli itse. Viennen eno ja täti ottivat hänet asumaan luokseen ja hän eli melko onnellisen elämän piilossa inkvisition sotureilta."

Tino katsoi merkitsevästi toisia noitia.

"Uhraus antoi Viennelle tuollaisen merkin ja kirouksen. Tai lahjan… kuten hän sanoi. Viennen kirous oli, että hän pystyi peittämään jälkiä. Hänen kykyjensä avulla inkvisition sotilaat eivät koskaan päässeet Viennen ja tämän enon ja tädin jäljille ja he saivat siksi asua rauhassa. Kun kuulin, että Vienne oli kuollut erääseen kulkutautiin, surin häntä hartaasti. Hän oli ollut minulle hyvä, vaikka hänen sukulaisensa eivät olleetkaan antaneet minun jäädä heidän luokseen…", Tino lopetti kertomuksensa.

Lukas ja Isak eivät katsoneet Tinoa, tämän lopettaessa. Lukas ajatteli omia, oikeita, vanhempiaan ja sitä mitä he olivat tehneet. Hän pudisti päätään rajusti ja sulki silmänsä pakottaen muistot pois mielestään. Hän ei halunnut muistaa! Hänen vanhempansa olivat Alldin ja Delminde! Isak oli ollut liian pieni käsittääkseen koko tapahtunutta, mutta oli tietenkin nähnyt sen kaiken Lukaksen mielestä. Isak ei kuitenkaan ajatellut asiaa samalla tavalla kuin Lukas. Lukas muisti kaiken, vaikka ei koskaan antanutkaan muistojen paeta paikasta, johon hän oli ne lukinnut. Isak ei muistanut mitään henkilökohtaisesti biologisista vanhemmistaan. Tälle Alldin ja Delminde olivat oikeat vanhemmat.

Lukas tunsi yhtäkkiä käden laskeutuvan olkapäälleen ja kohottaessaan katseensa, hän näki Tinon seisovan hänen vierellään hymyillen surullisesti.

"Olen pahoillani teidän molempien puolesta", hän sanoi hiljaa, "Ihmiset, noidat… me ajaudumme epätoivoisiin tekoihin epätoivon aikoina. Se on meidän luontomme…"

Isak pyyhkäisi silmiään rajusti kädellään ja Tino laski toisen kätensä tämän olalle. Tino puristi heidän olkapäitään hieman ja lähti sitten ovelle.

"Berwald taitaa olla tulossa. Minä laitan ruokaa heti, kun hän saapuu ja olen esitellyt teidät."

Lukas ja Isak kokosivat itsensä ja nousivat ylös tervehtiäkseen uuden opettajansa puolisoa ja pian ovi avautuikin ja sisään astui pelottavin mies, jonka he olivat koskaan nähneet. Mies oli pitkä. Pitempi kuin Mathias ja hänen kasvonsa olivat pelottavat ja silmät säkenöivän siniset. Mies kantoi peuran ruhoa selässään ja tappavan terävä miekka oli kiinni hänen vyöllään. Kaikki miehessä kirkui voimaa ja Lukaksen teki mieli napata Isak ja paeta siltä seisomalta ja ainoa mikä piti hänet siinä seisomassa oli Tino.

Suurnoidan kasvoille levisi kaunis ja rakastava hymy, kun tämä meni miestä vastaan. Pelottava mies, Berwald, laski peuran alas ja avasi kätensä ottaakseen Tinon syleilyynsä. Tino oli hyvin pieni miehen rinnalla, mutta he näyttivät pelaavan hyvin yhteen. Tino nousi varpailleen ja Berwald kumartui hieman ja he vaihtoivat nopean suudelman, ennen kuin Tino kääntyi noitaveljeksiin päin. Berwaldkin kääntyi katsomaan heitä kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Berwald, tässä ovat Lukas ja Isak. He ovat noitia ja minä olen luvannut ryhtyä heidän opettajakseen! Kutsuin heidät myös asumaan kanssamme niin kauaksi aikaa, kun he vain haluavat", Tino sanoi äänellä, joka ei jättänyt tilaa vastaväitteille.

Berwald huokaisi ja pörrötti puolisonsa hiuksia.

"Minulla ei taida olla sanaa siihen asiaan?"

"Ei ole rakas!" Tino nauroi ja Berwaldin kasvoille nousi pieni hymy, tämän katsoessa aviomiestään.

Lukas tunsi syvää hengenheimolaisuutta miestä kohtaan. Tämäkään ei selvästi osannut ilmaista tunteitaan kasvoillaan. Berwald kääntyi nyt veljeksiin päin ja ojensi valtavan kätensä heitä kohti. Lukas tarttui siihen rohkeasti.

"Hei, minä olen Berwald. Toivottavasti tulette viihtymään luonamme. Tino voi olla joskus hieman jääräpäinen, mutta hän on lempeä sielu", Berwald sanoi ja Tino huitaisi miestään käsivarteen ärtyneenä.

"Lukas. Emmeköhän me tule toimeen", Lukas esittäytyi ja Berwald nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Isak", Isak sanoi Lukaksen selän takaa nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan ja kieltäytyi kättelemästä iso miestä edessään.

Tino toi keittiöstä ison veitsen ja ojensi sen miehelleen, joka raahasi peuran ruhon ulos kuistille paloitellakseen lihan. Tino kehotti miehiä kertomaan elämästään mennessään itse keittiöön valmistamaan ruokaa.

"Kertokaa millaista Nordicamassa on? En ole koskaan käynyt kaupungin muurien sisäpuolella", Tino sanoi ja Lukas antoi Isakin vastata, koska tämähän kaupungilla oli enemmän kulkenut.

"Se on iso ja sokkeloinen paikka. Rikkaimmat asuvat keskellä ja köyhimmät muurin vieressä. Se on aika vaarallinen paikka, jos ei osaa pitää varaansa", Isak kertoi.

"Sinä selvästi osaat", Tino sanoi hymyillen ja vinkkasi Isakille silmää. Isak hymyili salaliittolaisen tapaan pikaisesti.

Tinon työnsi vadillisen lihaa uuniin ja istuutui taas pöydän ääreen Lukaksen ja Isakin kanssa.

"Meidän pitäisi varmaan hieman keskustella teidän opettamisestanne", Tino sanoi ja Lukas valpastui heti. Tätä hän oli odottanut!

"Minä en ole koskaan opettanut ketään, joten en voi vannoa, että olisin hyvä, mutta teen parhaani. Ensimmäiseksi voisimme perehtyä noitien tapoihin ja rituaaleihin. Uskon, että te ette ole tehneet yhtään puhdistautumisrituaaleja sitten lapsuuden. Huomaan myös ettei teillä kummallakaan ole omaa luupussia", Tino sanoi pudistellen päätään ja näyttäen omaa kilisevää pussia vyöllään, "Se on hoidettava pikimmiten. Sitten voisimme kai alkaa perusloitsuista ja sellaisesta. Haluan myös perehtyä teidän erityisvoimiinne. Sinun Isak pitää oppia hallitsemaan kykyäsi. Olen päätellyt, ettet sinä hallitse mielten manipulointia juuri ollenkaan", Tino sanoi Isakille.

"Voitko sinä todellakin opettaa minua sulkemaan kaikki ärsyttävät ajatukset pois?!" Isak kysyi innoissaan.

"Jos sinulla on tarpeeksi tahtoa, se onnistuu kyllä", Tino vakuutti ja Isakin silmät loistivat toivosta, "Ja sinä Lukas saat oppia hallitsemaan kykyäsi olentoihin. Jos opit avaamaan voimiesi lukot, pystyt varmasti käskemään mitä tahansa olentoja tekemään juuri niin kuin sinä haluat. Enkä tarkoita nyt vain taruolentoja, vaan myös tavallisia eläimiä. Teillä kahdella on paljon tehtävää!"

.

**.**

**.**

**Noitavainot on surullisia :( **

**anonyymi: Tässä vastaus cliffiin :D Juu mekin katsotaan lumiukko aina. Se kappale on niin ihana :)  
TheOneWithYou: Jee! Hyvä 'Saara'! Tsemppiä kirjoittamiseen :D Kiitos kommentista  
Guest: Anteeksi, jouduit odottamaan pari päivää pitempään  
SiiseliKiiseli: En käy ihmisten kurkkuun kiinni, jos eivät kommentoi :D Kommentit ovat vain ihana tsemppi ja inspis lähde minulle :) Rakastan kommentteja!  
MirrorMurderer: Mathias on ihana henkilö kirjoittaa :D Stalkkaa vain jatkossakin tarinoitani :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moroo!**

**Anteeksi, etten ole saanut päivitettyä maanantaisin! On hieman ollut ongelmia saada motivaatiota kirjoittaa. Älkää huoliko, kirjoitan tämän kyllä loppuun! On vain hieman sellaista motivaation puutetta. Olen tosin tässä piirtänyt pientä kuvitusta Vainotusta. Sellanen sarjakuvan pätkä yhdestä SuFIn kohtauksesta siitä :) Yritän saada sen dA:han jossain vaiheessa. Laitan taas linkin tuonne mun sivulleni sitten. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Illalla Tino ohjasi veljekset ylimpään kerrokseen mökissä. Tino oli siivonnut vintin ja asettanut sen lattialle paljon taljoja vuoteeksi ja paikka näytti oikein viihtyisältä, koska suurnoita oli jättänyt kattoon roikkumaan värikkäitä koristeita.

Lukas ja Isak kipusivat viimeiset tikkaat ylös ja Tino toivotti heille hyvää yötä ja lupasi opetuksen alkavan seuraavana päivänä. Lukas ja Isak olivat tyytyväisiä nopeaan toimintaan ja asettuivat alas vuoteelleen. Isak nukahti melkein siinä samassa, mutta Lukas ei meinannut saada unen päästä kiinni. Hän kuunteli, kun Tino ja Berwald juttelivat hiljaa lempeällä äänellä ja kiipesivät sitten omalle tasanteelleen. Berwald tuntui mutisevan jotain häiriötekijöistä hänen ja Tinon iltatoimille, mutta pian sen jälkeen mökkiin laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus. Lukas kierähti selälleen tuijottamaan katosta roikkuvia talismaaneja ja miettimään mitä Tino oli aikaisemmin sanonut.

"_Ihmiset, noidat… me ajaudumme epätoivoisiin tekoihin epätoivon aikoina. Se on meidän luontomme…"_

Lukaksen mieleen nousi kahden ihmisen kasvot. Hänen oikeat vanhempansa. Lukas sulki silmänsä kiireesti ja pakotti muistot pois. Hän ei ajatellut heitä. Hän ei ajattelisi heitä. He eivät kuuluneet hänen ja Isakin elämään.

Isak heräsi ihanaan mausteiseen tuoksuun, joka leijaili koko mökissä. Hän nousi ylös hieroen silmiään ja katsahti yhä nukkuvaan veljeensä. Isak ryömi varovasti tikaspuille ja alkoi laskeutua alas. Berwald ja Tino olivat jo nousseet ja kakkostasanteelta Isak näki Tinon istuvan isolla sohvalla ympärillään iso määrä papereita ja kirjoja. Kun Isak tuli alas asti, hän huomasi Berwaldin nojailemassa keittiötasanteeseen ja vahtivan isoa pannua kahvia. Pöydällä oli kulhollinen puuroa ja kuppi kanelia ja Isakin tunsi heti vatsansa kurnivan. Tino katsahti ylös papereistaan ja hymyili pojalle.

"Huomenta Isak, ole hyvä ja ota ruokaa. Berwald, annatko hänelle lautasen", Tino sanoi ja Berwald murahti myöntyvästi ja avasi alakaapin ottaakseen syvän lautasen Isakille.

Isak otti lautasen vastaan ja istuutui pöydän ääreen. Hän otti puuroa ja sipaisi päälle kanelia. Puuro oli herkullista! Hän söi hyvällä ruokahalulla ja Tino hymyili Berwaldille papereidensa keskeltä.

"Näyttää maistuvan. Berwaldin ruuanlaittotaidot ylittävät kohta minun."

Isak katsahti yllättyneenä suurnoidan puolisoon, joka katseli ulos ikkunasta vaatimattoman näköisenä. Hän ei tiennyt, että tämäkin osasi laittaa ruokaa. Alldin ei ollut kotona osannut varmaan edes keittää vettä!

Lukas liittyi seuraan Isakin ottaessa toista annosta ja Berwald tarjosi heille molemmille kahvia. Lukas kiitti kohteliaasti ja otti iloisena kupin vastaan. Siitä oli liian pitkä aika, kun hän oli saanut kahvia! Berwald ojensi kahvimukin myös Tinolle ja istuutui sohvan käsinojalle katselemaan puolisonsa papereita.

"Rad'mlyjez? Mitä tässä sanotaan Tino?" mies kysyi ja näytti Tinolle kirjaa, jonka oli poiminut pinosta.

"Riitit. Meidän on tehtävä puhdistautumisriitti. Tiedäthän sinä. Sen, jossa mennään lammelle ja lausutaan pari hienolta kuulostavaa lausetta ja puhdistetaan kädet ja kasvot. Ja jos on kulunut kauan, kun sen on viimeksi tehnyt, niin koko keho", Tino selvensi ja Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Niin se", sitten pitkä mies naurahti lempeästi, "Sinä olit tekemässä sitä riittiä, kun ensi kertaa näin sinut", hän vastasi Tinon kysyvään katseeseen.

Tino punastui hieman ja mätkäisi miestään reiteen.

"Tirkistelijä!"

Berwald ei näyttänyt yhtään katuvalta vaan hymisi vain hyväntuulisena. Isak ja Lukas katsoivat toisiaan hieman vaivaantuneena, hieman huvittuneina. Tinolla ja Berwaldilla tuntui olevan tosi hyvä suhde. Tino otti Berwaldin kädestä riittikirjan ja nousi ylös tullakseen veljesten luokse.

"Nyt kun olette syöneet, me voisimme lähteä vähän matkan päässä olevalle lammelle. Teemme riitin siellä. Berwald saa jäädä tänne. Kolme noitaa metsässä voi olla hieman liikaa siellä asuville hirviöille, ja vaikka ne eivät koske meihin, hän voisi olla vaarassa."

"Hirviöitä? Mistä tiedät, etteivät ne hyökkää meidän kimppuumme?!" Isak sanoi ääni epävarmana.

"Koska ne hieman pelkäävät minua ja onhan meillä Lukas", Tino sanoi katsoen Lukakseen päin.

"Mutta… mutta enhän minä vielä osaa mitään! Kaikki oliot, jotka ovat tulleet luokseni, ovat olleet jo valmiiksi rauhantahtoisia!" Lukas sanoi hieman hädissään.

Tino huitaisi hänen huolensa kädellään ja kyykistyi erään kaapin eteen ottaakseen sieltä pari purnukkaa täynnä punaista ainetta.

"Ovatko ne sitten olleet hyväntahtoisia muita kohtaan?"

Lukas ei osannut vastata hänelle.

Tino suoristautui ja hymyili miehelle.

"Niinpä. No niin, mennään sitten", hän sanoi ja meni vielä suukottamaan Berwaldia sohvan luokse.

Tino laski ne kaksi punaista purnukkaa pussiin, jonka hän sitten heitti olalleen ja saapasteli ulos mökistä lämpimään aamuun. Veljekset tulivat hänen perässään ja niin kaikki kolme noitaa lampsivat suoraan metsään. Ensi alkuun puut olivat hyvin tiheässä, mutta mitä pidemmälle he kulkivat, sitä väljemmäksi metsä kävi. Tosin ylhäällä puiden oksat peittivät taivaan melkein kokonaan näkyvistä ja metsässä oli aika hämärää ollakseen melkein keskipäivä. Pian pensaiden ja puunrunkojen takaa ilmestyi kaunis lampi. Sen tumma pinta väräjöi hieman pienessä tuulen henkäyksessä heidän tullessa sen reunalle. Tino laski olallaan pitelemänsä pussukan maahan ja asetti ne kaksi purnukkaa lammen reunalle. Sitten hän heitti shaalin päältään pois ja alkoi riisuutua. Veljekset katsoivat, kun suurnoita riisuutui alastomaksi ja käveli sitten lampeen. Tino kääntyi heihin päin vihdoin ollessaan vyötäröön asti vedessä ja naurahti huvittuneena.

"Teidän täytyy suorittaa riitti. On kunniallista noidille osoittaa arvostusta ja kiitollisuutta jumalille!" Tino sanoi ja Lukas ja Isak alkoivat hekin riisua vaatteitaan.

Kun kaikki kolme noitaa olivat vihdoin vedessä, Tino alkoi opettaa heille riittiä.

"Ensiksi kiitämme jumalia maasta, ilmasta ja vedestä ja sitten pesemme kasvomme ja kätemme. Tässä tapauksessa koko ruumiimme. Sitten minä autan teitä hieman mutkikkaammassa osuudessa, joka ei kuulu arkiseen puhdistumisriittiin. Normaalisti riittäisi pelkkä kiitos, pesu ja voiman kierre, mutta te tarvitsette eräänlaista palautusta vereenne. Aloitetaan kuitenkin kiitoksesta ja pesusta", Tino neuvoi ja Lukas ja Isak terästäytyivät heidän ensimmäiseen puhdistautumisrituaaliin.

"Kushtosmel väk'num Harte'vulws. Tarkitostd q's Tehmq! Tarkitostd q's Olm'a! Tarkitostd q's Livsra!" Tino sanoi kuuluvaan ääneen ja Lukas ja Isak toistivat sanat hieman haparoiden.

Sitten Tino kehotti heitä peseytymään. Lukas kumartui vedenpinnan ylle ja laski kätensä ottamaan vettä kämmeniinsä. Hän pesi kätensä ja sitten kasvonsa ja tunsi aivan uudenlaisen raikkauden ja energian tulvivan häneen. Hänen käsikarvansa nousivat pystyyn ja hänen ihonsa päällä tuntui tanssivan sähköinen kerros. Se oli upeaa! Lukas pesi kiireesti loputkin kehostaan ja tunsi itsensä puhtaammaksi, kuin koskaan. Hän ei ollut tajunnutkaan kuinka pölyinen ja likainen hän oli!

Isak tunsi samanlaista harmoniaa peseytyessään ja hän kuuli pieniä kuiskauksia mielessään. Toisten ajatukset tuntuivat puhdistautuvan samalla lailla, kun hän tunsi puhdistuvansa itsekin. Ne eivät satuttaneet häntä, mutta Isak ei ymmärtänyt sitä kieltä, mitä ne kuiskivat hänelle. Tino oli hakenut punaiset purnukat sillä välin, kun veljekset olivat peseytyneet ja hän avasi nyt toisen purnukoista. Hän kastoi sormensa punaiseen maalin kaltaiseen aineeseen ja tuli ensin Lukaksen luokse.

"Koska olet jäljellä olevan sukusi vanhin, magiasi on puolet ja puolet molempia vanhempiasi voimasta. Sekä isäsi että äitisi taikavoima lepää sisälläsi ja tekee sinusta omamme. Kuulut noitiin ja se on kohtalosi tässä maailmassa!"

Tino piirsi Lukaksen olkapäihin ja käsivarsiin merkkejä ja siirtyi sitten piirtämään ison symbolin hänen rintakehäänsä ja hänen selkäpuolelleen lapaluiden väliin. Suurnoita käski hänen odottaa ja haki toisen purnukan mennessään puolestaan Isakin luokse.

"Nuorempana perheestäsi sinä kannat mukanasi perintöä neljästä ihmisestä. Vanhemmistasi ja isovanhemmistasi. Olette veljesi kanssa yhden vertaisia. Neljän noidan taikavoima lepää sisälläsi ja tekee sinusta omamme. Kuulut noitiin ja se on kohtalosi tässä maailmassa!"

Tino piirsi samanlaiset merkit myös Isakin ihoon ja meni sitten seisomaan heidän eteensä. Hän meni hieman syvemmälle, että saattoi yhä seisoa suorassa, mutta niin että hänen kätensä olivat veden pinnan alapuolella.

"Meitä on kolme noitaa tässä. Veremme on erilaista, mutta lähtöisin kaikki samasta. Luonto hoivaa meitä ja jumalat ottavat meidät vastaan, kun kuolemme. Me olemme osa maailmaa! Kushtosmel väk'num Harte'vulws!" Tino huudahti ja roiskautti vettä ilmaan. Hän nauroi iloisesti heitti lisää vettä ilmaan.

Lukasta hieman kummastutti ensin moinen käytös, mutta pian hän tunsi miten riemu tulvi häneenkin. Se ei ollut tavallista naurua aiheuttavaa kuplivaa tunnetta, vaan rajua ja voimakasta puhdasta riemua. Kuin kaikki maailmassa olisi hyvin ja heitä ei voisi kukaan satuttaa. Lukas kohotti kasvonsa ylös ja tunsi pienen yksinäisen kyyneleen vierivän alas. Hän ei osannut sanoa tai tehdä mitään muuta kuin kuiskata pienellä äänellä pienen kiitoksen.

Isak tunsi kaikkien estojen lähtevän hänestä ja hän liittyi Tinon seuraan roiskimaan vettä ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan tuntenut itseään niin lapseksi. Kaikki oli hyvin. Mikään ei voisi satuttaa häntä. Ääniä ei ollut. Oli vain Isak, Lukas ja Tino!

Tosi pitkältä tuntuneen ajan jälkeen he vihdoin olivat taas lähellä lammen reunaa. Lukas pesi hiuksiaan ja Isak huljutteli käsiään Tinon istuessa jo housut jalassaan isolla kivellä maan päällä. Hän hyräili kauniilta kuulostavaa sävelmää ja tuijotteli hyväntuulisena lammelle. Lukas nousi ylös lammesta ja kuivasi itsensä kankaaseen, jonka Tino oli ottanut pussista. Lukas ojensi kankaan Isakille, kun tämä nousi ylös ja he pukivat päälleen Tinon yhä istuessa kivenlohkareella.

"Oliko se siinä?" Isak kysyi ja Tino katsahti alas häneen.

"Kyllä. Minä autoin tällä kertaa teitä voimankierteessä, mutta kun sen on kerran tuntenut, sen osaa sitten jatkossa itse. Vaisto katsokaas opastaa!"

"Oliko se voimankierre se… riemu, joka tuntui minussa?" Lukas kysyi ja Tino nyökkäsi noustessaan ylös ja hypätessään alas kiveltä.

"Ihana tunne vai mitä? Kerrotaan, että siltä tuntuu, kun jumalat ottavat meidät luokseen. Nyt pitää kuitenkin palata. Berwald lupasi laittaa tänään ruuan ja haluan olla paikalla syömässä sitä!"

Tino puki päälleen nopeasti ja lähti sitten hilpeästi kulkemaan samaa reittiä takaisin mökille, jota pitkin he olivat tulleet lammelle. Lukas ja Isak tulivat hieman taaempana ja he keskustelivat hiljaa juuri kokemastaan, kun Lukas tunsi jonkin tuijottavan häntä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan sivulleen ja näki jotain, mikä salpasi hänen henkensä.

Suuri, järkyttävän suuri hirviö seisoi neljällä jalallaan aivan hänen sivullaan. Se oli niin lähellä, että Lukas voisi koskettaa sitä, jos astuisi pari askelta eteenpäin. Se hengitti rahisevan kuuluvasti ja sen silmät olivat valkoiset, ilman pupilleja. Se näytti hieman sudelta, jos susilla nyt lähtisi teräviä piikkejä selkärangasta. Isak kääntyi myös, huomatessaan Lukaksen pysähtyneen.

"AA…!"

Lukas läimäytti kätensä Isakin suun eteen ja piti tätä paikoillaan hirviön tuijottaessa häntä.

"Lukas! Isak!"

Tino oli huomannut heidän jääneen jälkeen ja tuli nyt heitä kohden. Hän huomasi hirviön ja kohotti heti kätensä, mutta Lukas sihahti hänelle. Tino häkeltyi ja pysähtyi. Lukas tuijotti hirviötä haastavasti ja se tarkkaili häntä jännittyneenä, kuin pohtien hyökkäisikö vai ei. Lukas rypisti otsaansa ja tuijotti hirviötä suoraan silmiin. Hän näki omien silmiensä sinisyyden heijastuvan hirviön silmistä ja yhtäkkiä otus murahti ja kääntyi. Se tuijotti hetken Tinoa ja löntysti sitten takaisin metsän siimeksiin pitkän karvaisen hännän katkoessa oksia perässään.

Isakin polvet pettivät ja hän lysähti maahan polvilleen hengittäen kiivaasti. Lukas seisoi paikoillaan pelokkaana ja hieman järkyttyneenä. Tino tuli hänen luokseen ja nyt noidan kasvoilla oli vihainen ilme.

"Oletko tärähtänyt? Se olisi voinut tappaa teidät molemmat! Te ette osaa puolustaa itseänne vielä niin hyvin, että voisitte peitota tuon! Vaikka sanoinkin, että sinulla on voimia olentojen kanssa, se ei merkitse sitä, että voit mennä ottamaan tuollaisia riskejä!" Tino sanoi vihaisesti ja Lukas katsoi tätä ilmeettömästi, mutta pienen katumuksen pistoksen sisällään.

"Minusta vain tuntui siltä, että se ei satuttaisi minua…", hän sanoi ja Tino huokaisi hieroen niskaansa.

"Hyvä on. Tajuan, että kykysi saa sinut tuntemaan erilailla noita otuksia kohtaan, mutta sinun pitää oppia ymmärtämään Lukas, että vaikka pystyisit kontrolloimaan kaikkia maailman otuksia, on aina niitä, jotka ovat luonnostaan meille vaarallisia. Se että saat jonkun hirviön tekemään kuperkeikkoja, ei tarkoita, ettei se tappaisi sinua heti, kun mielesi herpaantuu."

Lukas ja Tino tuijottivat toisiaan ja se rikkoutui vasta, kun Isak kirosi maasta heidän vierestään.

"Oli miten oli, MINÄ en halua niitä lähelleni, olivat ne sitten kesyjä tai eivät!"

Tinon suupieliä alkoi nykiä ja Lukaskin hymähti veljensä valitukselle. Hän auttoi Isakin taas pystyyn ja katsoi Tinoa anteeksipyytäen, mutta Tino ei näyttänyt enää yhtään vihaiselta.

"Minä en ole vihainen sinulle Lukas. Olin vain huolissani, koska juuri tuo hirviö melkein tappoi Berwaldin…", Tino sanoi vielä ennen kuin kääntyi taas kulkemaan kohti mökkiä. Lukas ja Isak tulivat hänen perässään ja he kulkivat hiljaisuudessa loppumatkan mökille.

**.**

**.**

**Lukas parka, kun sen hienoa pelastusta ei arvostettu D: Mutta Tino ei vain halua sinun kuolevan rakas! Isak ei tietenkään ole kovin innoissaan siitä, että sen täytyy palata tuonne metikköön toistekin, mutta siltä nyt ei kysytä :D Ensi luvussa saadaan ehkä jo Kaoru kuvioihin =3 Mathias ainakin tulee riehumaan sinne mökille :D**

**Guest: Tätä on tulossa vielä monta lukua :D  
Furretina: Kuulostaa kyllä hauskalta :D Mutta taidan kyllä jättää Arthurin ihan ihmiseksi. Hänellä tosin on kiinnostusta taikuutta kohtaan ja sen vuoksi on mahdollisuus, että Tino opettaa/on opettanut häntä tekemään taikajuomia tai muuta sellaista. Arthur pitää magiasta, mutta hän on silti yhä kirkonmies ja ei usko noitien jumaliin. Hän uskoo kristinuskon jumalan olevan sama jumala, kuin noitien jumalat ja on muutenkin hyvin avoin kaikkea uutta kohtaan.  
TheOneWithYou: SITÄ TARVITAAN! :D  
anonyymi: Ne on surullisia tapauksia D: Poikaparat, mutta niille on kyllä luvassa myös kaikkee kivaa tulevaisuudessa, kun ne on nyt vihdoin päässeet tuonne Garmian notkoon =3  
SiiseliKiiseli: Siinä on tosiaan mulle päänvaivaa xD Toivottavasti saan keksittyä niille uskottavia oppitunteja. En tosin ala ihan kaikkea kuvailemaan, mutta jotakin on keksittävä :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeei!**

**Olen takaisin täällä! Minulla on nyt hurjasti ideoita tähän ja niiden myötä kirjoitushaluni on palannut! Jei! Hyvä minä :D Tässä siis uusi luku siis:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas kuuli tutun, ja kovan, äänen puhuvan iloisesti, heidän palattua Tinon ja Berwaldin mökin pihaan. Mathias istui verannalla juttelemassa puuta veistävän Berwaldin kanssa. Tino meni heti miehensä luokse ja istuutui tämän viereen. Berwald hymyili tälle pienesti ja Mathias sinkosi katseensa Lukakseen.

"Hei Lukas, Isak! Olette näköjään käyneet uimassa", hän sanoi ja Isak hymähti ja painui istumaan lähelle Tinoa. Lukas jäi nojaamaan katoksen tukipilaria vasten.

"Mathias, se oli puhdistautumisrituaali. Noitien juttuja", Tino sanoi hyväntuulisena.

"Wou! Kaoru tykkäisi varmaan nähdä sellaisen", Mathias sanoi ja Tino ja Berwald olivat samaa mieltä.

Kaoru oli hulluna magiaan.

"Kaoru on kylämme kauppiaan toiseksi nuorin lapsi. Hänellä on yksi pikkusisko ja kaksi isoaveljeä", Mathias selvensi Lukaksen ja Isakin äänettömään kysymykseen, "Tosin vanhin heistä on tällä hetkellä Tinon isoveljen Ivanin kanssa matkassa!"

"Madam Natalia kertoi, että veljesi Ivan yrittää vallata Witchlormentia takaisin", Lukas sanoi ja Tino huokaisi.

"Niin… Hän muistaa sen paljon paremmin kuin minä. Se kaupunki oli hänelle rakas. Nyt hän yrittää kerätä voimakkaita noitia ympäri maailmaa koulutettavaksi, jotta voisi vallata Witchlormentin takaisin noidille ja nostaa se entiseen loistoonsa. Tiedän, että jonain päivänä hän tulee takaisin tänne ja…"

Tino vaikeni ja Berwaldin ilme synkkeni. He katsahtivat toisiaan ja käänsivät sitten katseensa takaisin Berwaldin vuolemiseen. Lukas pani merkille, että he olivat nähtävästi puhuneet aiheesta ennenkin ja se mitä Tino oli aikonut sanoa, ei ollut kummastakaan mieluisaa.

"Olisi kyllä hienoa nähdä se paikka, mutta ei meitä tavallisia ihmisiä varmaan päästettäisi sinne sitten enää", Mathias naurahti paikaltaan.

"Miksi ei? Sinähän olet Tinon kaveri ja hän on sentään suurnoita", Isak kysyi.

"Ajattele nyt Isak. Noitia on vainottu jo ties kuinka kauan, ja melkein kaikki 'normaalit' ihmiset vihaavat ja kammoksuvat teikäläisiä. Mitä luulet heidän sanovan siihen, että tällainen kuin minä, haluaisi käydä siinä kaikkein tärkeimmässä kaupungissa, joka heillä on? Jos, Ivan siis saa vallattua Witchlormentin takaisin. Kuninkaalla on aikamoinen ylivoima…", Mathias selvensi ja Lukas huomasi olevansa samaa mieltä Mathiaksen kanssa.

Noidat eivät taatusti hyväksyisi Mathiasta kaupunkiinsa, vaikka tämä vaikutti oikein mukavalta ihmiseltä.

Tino nousi ylös silloin ja marssi sisälle mökkiin, sanoen samalla:

"Minä taidan keittää kahvit ja alkaa samalla tekemään ruokaa. Meillä meni siellä lammella enemmän aikaa kuin mitä luulin!"

Berwald nousi myös ja meni mitä luultavammin auttamaan kumppaniaan. Isak silmäili Mathiasta hetken ja painui sitten Berwaldin perään. Lukas arvasi, että Mathias oli turhan liian iloinen ja äänekäs hänen makuunsa. Lukasta miehen ääni ei haitannut, vaikka puunhakkaaja puhuikin vähän turhan paljon tarpeetonta höpötystä. Nytkin Mathias oli alkanut selittämään jostain kauppiaasta, joka oli eksynyt johonkin suureen kaupunkiin ja eikä ollut meinannut päästä pois. Lukas istuutui portaille Mathiaksen yhä höpöttäessä.

Kaikki oli muuttunut niin nopeasti ja niin erilaiseksi. Vielä pari päivää sitten hän oli asunut Alldinin ja Delminden luona heidän kirjakaupassaan ja piilotellut kykyjään ja omaa itseään muilta ihmisiltä. Nyt hän oli tavannut enemmän noitia, kuin oli koskaan uskonut tapaavansa. Hän asui itsensä suurnoidan kotona ja tämä oli suostunut opettamaan heitä. Hän oli jopa huomannut magiansa käyttäytyvän erilaisesti nyt, kun hänen ei enää tarvinnut pelätä, että joku huomaisi kuka hän oikeasti on. Hänen ei tarvinnut piilotella taikuuttaan edes kylän tavallisilta ihmisiltä! Lukas huokaisi syvään ja äkkiä hän tunsi käsivarsien liukuvan hänen olkiensa yli, kun Mathias istuutui hänen taakseen ja nojasi noidan selkään.

"Mitä sinä huokailet noin syvään? Onko kaikki hyvin? Voit kertoa minulla iiiiihan kaiken! Olen tässä!"

Lukas mulkaisi miestä jäisesti ja kumautti tätä naamaan. Mathias veti heti kätensä nenänsä päälle ja älähti Lukaksen noustessa ylös ja peruessa kaikki hyvät asiat mitä oli sanonut miehestä. Puunhakkaajahan oli ihan idiootti!

Lukas lampsi sisään mökkiin Mathiaksen tullessa perässä pidellen toisella kädellä nenästään kiinni ja toisella heilutellen Lukasta pysähtymään.

"Lukaaas, anteeksi! En tee niin enää!" mies nauroi ja Tino ja Berwald pyörittelivät silmiään keittiössä.

Mitä ikinä Mathias oli tehnytkin, hän taatusti tekisi niin uudelleen.

Mathias viipyi mökissä melkein iltaan asti ja Lukas tunsi olonsa hyvin ärsyyntyneeksi. Välillä mies tuntui olevan todella miellyttävä, ja välillä Lukas tahtoi vain kumauttaa Mathiaksen kasvoilla olevan virneen pois tämän naamalta. Isak oli karannut vinttikerrokseen ja kurkisteli aina välillä alakertaan nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan.

Mathiaksen viimein tehdessä lähtöä, tämä vielä sieppasi Lukaksen halaukseen ja pakeni sitten paikalta ennen kuin mies ehti hyökätä. Tino ja Berwald naureskelivat Mathiaksen käyttäytymiselle ja menivät sitten istumaan ulos kuistin portaille juomaan kuumaa mehua. Lukas katseli rakastavaisia ikkunasta ja tunsi olonsa hieman kateelliseksi. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut ketään henkilöä romanttisessa mielessä. Miten hän olisi voinutkaan, kun hän oli joutunut aina valehtelemaan ja piilottelemaan itseään Nordicamassa? Nyt kaikki oli toisin. Täällä hän voisi ehkä, ehkä, löytää jonkun ja alkaa vihdoin elää.

Mathiaksen kasvot kävivät hänellä mielessä, mutta Lukas pyyhkäisi moisen kuvan heti mielestään. Mathias osasi olla mukava, mutta se tuntui olevan todella harvinaista.

Lukas nousi ylös vinttiparvelle ja huomasi Isakin olevan jo sikeässä unessa. Lukas asettui pikkuveljensä viereen ja nukahti myös itse pian.

Isak heräsi hyvin levänneenä ja kapusi alakertaan hiipien Tinon ja Berwaldin ohi. Berwald oli kietonut pitkät ja lihaksikkaat käsivartensa Tinon ympärille suojelevasti ja Isak hymyili hieman. Tinoja Berwald olivat todella mukavia. Isak meni istumaan sohvalle ja nosti jalkansa ylös. Hän huomasi pöydällään edessä yhden Tinon loitsukirjoista ja nosti sen ylös. Hän selaisi kirjaa, mutta se oli kirjoitettu jollain muinaisella kielellä, jota hän ei osannut lukea. Kirja oli kuitenkin kuvitettu, joten Isak huomasi viihtyvänsä sen parissa aina siihen asti kun muut kaksi noitaa ja puunhakkaaja heräsivät ja tulivat alas. Berwald meni keittiöön tekemään aamupalaa ja Lukas tarjoutui auttamaan häntä. Tino tuli Isakin luokse ja vilkaisi kirjaa tämän käsissä.

"Tiedätkö sinä mistä tuo kertoo?" Tino kysyi ja Isak pudisti päätään, "Tuossa kirjassa puhutaan kahdesta hyvin vanhasta taidosta. Toinen on nimeltään Verenseisautus ja toinen Mielentie."

Tino istuutui Isakin viereen ja osoitti Isakille kuvaa, jossa mies, jonka kädet hehkuivat punaisina, oli kumartunut loukkaantuneen naisen ylle.

"Verenseisautus on voimakas taito, joka parantaa ihmisiä, jos sen tekee oikein. Se on vaarallista ja siinä voi kuolla, joten se pitää osata kunnolla ennen kuin sitä alkaa harjoittaa", Tino kertoi, "Aion opettaa teille tämän. Se vie aikaa oppia, mutta minun vanhempani sanoivat, että mitä aikaisemmin sitä alkaa harjoitella, sen parempi. "

Tino käänsi pari sivua kirjasta eteenpäin ja napautti sitten kuvaa naisesta, jonka silmät olivat kiinni ja tämän pään yläpuolelle oli piirretty sininen usva.

"Tuo usva on vain kuvainnollinen, mutta haluan, että sinä Isak opit hallitsemaan tämän. Mielentie on jotain, jonka vain lahjakkaimmat ja voimakkaimmat voivat oppia ja se vie paljon kauemmin aikaa oppia kuin verenseisautus."

Isak tuijotti Tinoa suu auki.

"Mutta en kai minä voi..?"

"Isak hei", Tino sanoi hymyillen, "Sinun taitosi on nähdä ihmisten ajatuksiin. Sinä osaat mielentietä jo! Minä vain opetan sinua hallitsemaan kykysi. Sinä pääset kuule helpolla, koska sinä voit jättää väliin kaikki ne hankalat alkuharjoitukset! Joskus voit hallita kykysi niin hyvin, että voit läpäistä minkä tahansa mielimuurin ja kävellä miten mielesi tekee heidän mielensä syövereissä…mutta…", nyt Tinon ilme muuttui vakavaksi, "En opeta sinulle tätä kaikkea ennen kuin olen itse tehnyt retken mieleesi."

"Mitä!?" Isak sanoi kauhuissaan, "Ettäkö sinä tutkisit mieleni ja katsoisit kaikki muistoni ja ja…!"

"Älä huoli Isak. En loukkaa yksityisyyttäsi, mutta tämä on tärkeää. Mielentie on vaarallinen taito. Sen hallitsija voi tuhota toisen koskemattakaan häneen ja minun täytyy tietää, että sovitko sinä siihen. Mielentie on tarkoitettu hyvään!" Tino sanoi ja Isak rentoutui hieman.

"Sinäkö siis osaat mielentietä?" nuorempi mies kysyi, mutta Tino pudisti päätään.

"Se on liian vaikea minulle. Olen harjoitellut sitä, mutta se on… hyvin hankalaa… Sitä ei ihan joka noita opi", Tino sanoi ja hieraisi niskaansa, "Minä käytän eräitä suitsukkeita, jotka avaavat minulle häilyvän todellisuuden mieleesi. Se toimii vain ja ainoastaan sinun suostumuksellasi, joten sinun ei tarvitse pelätä, että törmään johonkin, jota et halua näyttää minulle."

Isak väänteli käsiään, mutta kohotti sitten päättäväiset kasvonsa Tinoa kohti.

"Hyvä on. Minä suostun siihen. Milloin teemme sen?"

"Emme vielä vähään aikaan. Ensin haluan sinun ja Lukaksen oppivan perusloitsuja ja riittejä ja teidän alkavan verenseisautusharjoitukset. Kun perustus on tehty, alamme työstämään kanssasi mielentietä!" Tino lupasi ja Isak tunsi pienen jännityksen kuplivan sisällään.

Lukas katseli veljeään tyytyväisenä. Hän oli kuunnellut tarkkaan Isakin ja Tinon keskustelua ja huomasi odottavansa verenseisautuksen oppimista. Hän tunsi myös pientä ylpeyttä veljensä mahdollisuudesta oppia jotain niin vaativaa kuin mielentie. Jos Tinokaan ei osannut sitä, sen täytyi olla todella voimakasta!

He söivät aamupalan kaikki yhdessä ja sen jälkeen Berwald nappasi miekkansa ja jousensa ja lähti metsälle hyvästeltyään heidät. Tino kehotti veljeksiä istumaan sohvalle ja haki itse isosta arkusta kasan kirjoja ja papereita.

Tino kertoi heille noitien jumalista ja heidän palvomista ja hieman noitien historiaa. Sitten hän alkoi opettamaan heitä kasalla kiviä. Tino näytti ensin mallia ja otti kivenmurikan kämmenelleen. Hän istui hiljaa hetken ja sitten kivi muuttui juoksevaksi hiekaksi, joka valui hänen sormiensa lävitse.

"Magian perustuu luontoon ja jokainen noita aloittaa magian harjoittamisen eri luonnonvoimien muuntamisesta. Eli esimerkiksi kiven muunto hiekaksi tai mudaksi ja veden muuttaminen jääksi tai höyryksi. Kun, osaatte kohdella luonnonvoimia, voimme alkaa katsoa loitsuja kirjoista", Tino kertoi ja Isak ja Lukas katselivat kiveä kädessään ihmetellen.

"Magianne ydin on sisällänne sydämenne kohdalla. Se tuntuu sydämenlyöntien rinnalla ja sen voi tuntea lämpimänä sisällänne. Teidän pitää luoda itsellenne ajatus siitä. Siitä tulee kuin uusi raaja teille. Teidän ei tarvitse enää edes ajatella sitä, vaan voitte loihtia ilman tarvetta kutsua magiaanne luoksenne. Nyt alkuun kuvitelkaa se mitä äsken tein. Nähkää mielessänne kivi toisessa muodossa ja antakaa magianne virrata lävitsenne!"

Lukas tuijotti kiveä ja yritti kaikin tavoin saada muunnon tapahtumaan yhtä ylhäisesti, kuin Tino oli sen kuvaillut. Hän mietti kiveä ja sitten hiekkaa ja yritti samalla tuntea magian sisällään. Silloin se tapahtui. Hän tunsi sen! Hän tunsi magiansa ja oli kuin irronnut käsivarsi oli napsahtanut paikoilleen. Hän antoi sen virrata kiveen, ja yhtäkkiä kivi alkoi hapertua ja lopulta se muuttui hiekaksi. Lukas tuijotti hiekkaa kämmenellään ja tunsi suurta iloa sisimmässään. Magia oli osa häntä! Hän oli taikaa!

Lukas kääntyi katsomaan Isakia, jolle Tino kuiskaili neuvoja ja jonkin ajan päästä myös Isakilla näytti napsahtavan ja kivi muuttui hiekaksi. Tino hymyili heille iloisena ja käski heidän tehdä sama uudestaan.

Ja uudestaan.

Ja uudestaan.

Ja uudestaan.

He tuhosivat hiekaksi ainakin kaksikymmentä kiveä kumpikin, ennen kuin Tino oli tyytyväinen. Lukas ja Isak huomasivat jokaisen muuntamansa kiven myötä taikuuden liikkuvan yhä sulavammin heissä ja kaikkien niiden kivien jälkeen se tuntui helpolta ja kevyeltä kuin höyhen.

"Hyvä! Hienosti tehty! Voimme siirtyä nyt ulos ja mennä kokeilemaan veden muuntamista", Tino sanoi ja nousi ylös rientäen ulos ovesta. Isak ja Lukas tuijottivat hetken kaikkea sitä hiekkaa lattialla, mutta menivät sitten perässä ulos. Tino oli jo kyykistynyt vesisangon luokse ja ottanut vettä käsiinsä. Hän puhalsi vettä ja hänen kämmeneltään tippuvat vesipisarat muuttuivat lumihiutaleiksi, jotka leijuivat alas maahan. Lukas ja Isak liittyivät hänen seuraansa oppimaan vedestä lisää.

Berwald tuli jossain vaiheessa takaisin metsältä mukanaan pari säkkiä kaniineja. Hän oli saanut paljon saalista ja menisi seuraavana päivänä myymään suurimman osan kylään. Berwald hymyili salaa Tinon innokkaalle opetukselle ja meni sisään mökkiin viemään saaliinsa pois. Sisällä häntä odotti lattia täydeltä hiekkaa.

Berwald huokaisi ja meni hakemaan luudan kaapista. Tino ja tämän opetusmenetelmät…

.

**.**

**.**

**Kaikenlaista taikahöpinää ja sellasta tässä luvussa. Olen kirjoittanut jo ensi luvun, joka tulee olemaan hieman lyhyt, mutta se on tärkeä tarinan kannalta :P**

**Kommenteissa kyseltiin hieman tarkennusta tuohon uhraamisjuttuun, joten selitän siitä nyt hieman tarkemmin. Uhraus on esiaikainen rituaali saada jumalien suosio, mutta se on kielletty noitien keskuudessa kauan sitten. Siinä isketään terävä esine uhrin sydämeen ja sen avulla odotetaan uhraajan saavan jumalten suosio. Näin ei kuitenkaan koskaan käynyt ja rituaali kiellettiin. Epätoivoisina aikoina jotkut noidat ottivat rituaalin uudestaan käyttöön.  
Ja nyt, ne, jotka tulivat järkiinsä tai vain tajusivat tekonsa kauheudet, halusivat pelastaa lapsensa/ystävänsä/tuntemattoman, jolle uhraus oli tehty. Sydämen lävistämisen voi pelastaa vain verenseisautuksella. Vain harva uhrattu saadaan pelastettua ja vielä harvempi heidän parantajansa selviää itse. Uhratut henkilöt ovat jo puoliksi kuolleita, kun heitä aletaan parantaa, kun he pelastuvat, heille tarttuu tuonpuoleisesta suurta voimaa mukaansa. Tästä seurauksena uhrattujen henkilöiden taidot.  
Uhrauksen tekijän täytyy olla taikavoimainen, eli jos joku random henkilö iskee tikarin jonkun sydämeen ja hänet onnistutaan pelastamaan verenseisautuksella, henkilölle ei tule mitään voimia.  
Toivottavasti tämä selvensi hieman :) Kysykää ihmeessä, jos jokin jää epäselväksi.**

**anonyymi: "Kushtosmel väk'num Harte'vulws. Tarkitostd q's Tehmq! Tarkitostd q's Olm'a! Tarkitostd q's Livsra= Kunnia jumalille. Kiitos maasta! Kiitos ilmasta! Kiitos vedestä!" Ihan keksimääni höpötystä, joka luokitellaan tässä tarinassa noitien vanhaksi kieleksi. Käytetään loitsuissa ja riiteissä :)  
TheOneWithYou: Yksi sekoileva Mathias tulossa! Paitsi saamme kyllä nähdä myös Mathiaksen vakavankin puolen tässä tarinassa ;)  
Mirrormurderer: Tuttu tarinaa juu. Minunkin porukat on hieman kärmeissään minun koneenkäytöstäni. Varsinkin kun minulla ei ole tällä hetkellä töitäkään, niin kuulee vain ainaista jäkätystä.  
mahtisninjatipu: Toivottavasti osasin selittää asian hyvin :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moroo!**

**Uusi luku :D Olkaa iloisia. Hohhoi, ystävänpäivä tulossa. Tietää kyllä miten se päivä sujuu. Paljon suklaata ja melkein koko päivä Tumblrissa. Onneksi sentään sinä päivänä on tanssia, mun lempiopettajan johdolla. Toivottavasti tanssiminen auttaa tai järjestän ensi vuonna The Valentai's day leffasta tutun Vihaan ystävänpäivää-juhlat! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Päivät kuluivat nopeasti Tinon opettaessa Lukakselle ja Isakille perusmagiaa ja lopulta he siirtyivät loitsukirjojen pariin. Loitsut oli kirjoitettu noitien kielellä, joten veljeksien oli täytynyt alkaa oppia sitäkin. Perusloitsut sujuivat jo hyvin molemmilta ja Lukas ja Isak tunsivat itsensä vahvemmiksi. Tino opetti mahdollisimman selvästi, mutta välillä tämän innokas puheensa meni hieman sivuteille ja Lukas joutui tuon tuostakin muistuttamaan opettajaansa aiheesta. Tino myös antoi molemmille miehille oman luupussin ja Berwald auttoi heitä metsästämään pari pieneläintä. Tino näytti heille miten luut puhdistetaan ja opetti heille kiitosrukouksen, joka sai luut hehkumaan hetken kirkkaina. Suurnoita kertoi, että tiukanpaikan tullen luut saattoivat antaa tarvittavaa lisävoimaa loitsuihin.

Berwald kävi metsällä ja satunnaisesti kylässä myymässä saalista. Lukas huomasi tulevansa hyvin toimeen miehen kanssa ja usein iltaisin pelasi tämän kanssa tammea olohuoneen pienellä pöydällä. Tino touhusi milloin mitäkin ja usein seurasi Lukaksen ja Berwaldin peliä iltaisin. Berwald ja Lukas eivät puhuneet paljoa, mutta se sopi molemmille miehille oikein hyvin.

Mathias kävi kylässä usein ja Lukas huomasi tottuvansa tämän läsnäoloon. Mathias oli äänekäs, mutta se ei oikeastaan ollut ärsyttävää, jos tämän jutut olivat sopivan hillittyjä. Miehen mukava ääni toi mökkiin iloisen ilman ja joskus tämän jutut olivat jopa mielenkiintoisia Lukaksen mielestä.

Vain Isak ei tuntunut viihtyvän heidän uudessa elämässään.

Hän kaipasi kaupunkia.

Isak oli tottunut kävelemään kotona Nordicamassa kapeita kujia ja salaisia reittejä ja liikkumaan yksin. Tinon kotona tuota mahdollisuutta ei ollut. Ulkona oli pelkkää vihreää metsää. Ei mitään muuta. Hän piti Tinosta ja Berwaldista paljon, mutta hän ei vain voinut rentoutua keskellä metsää sijaitsevassa mökissä.

Isak tuijotti alas vinttikerroksesta ja mutristi huuliaan. Tino tavoitti miehen katseen ja viittilöi tätä tulemaan alas. Isak kapusi tikaspuut alakerrokseen ja tuli istumaan Tinon ja Lukaksen viereen sohvalle. Berwald oli juuri tullut kylästä tapaamasta Mathiaksen vanhempia, jotka kuulemma olivat majoittaneet häntä, ennen kuin hän ja Tino olivat muuttaneet yhteen. Nyt metsästäjä istuutui lähelle Tinoa lukemaan kirjaa.

"Minä ajattelin, että alkaisimme nyt opetella verenseisautusta", Tino ilmoitti.

"Selvä, miten se toimii?" Lukas kysyi.

"Minähän olen kertonut teille sen tarinan miten noitien kerrotaan saaneen verenseisautuksen taito, enkö olekin?" Lukas ja Isak nyökkäsivät ja Tino jatkoi, "No, tämä taito on hyvin uuvuttavaa ja sanon nyt teille pari sääntöä: Yksi, välttäkää sen tekemistä ilman lämmittäjää. Kaksi, älkää tehkö sitä tajuttomalle henkilölle. Nämä ovat verenseisautuksen säännöt."

"Mitä tarkoitat lämmittäjällä?" Isak kysyi.

Tino otti verenseisautuksesta kertovan kirjan ja näytti heille sitä kuvaa, jonka Isak oli jo kerran nähnyt.

"Huomaatteko, tämän miehen kädet hohtavat punaista, sillä niihin on kerääntynyt kaikki lämpö ja parantava voima parantajasta itsestään. Verenseisautuksessa, sen tekijän lämpötila tippuu vaarallisen paljon ja jos hänellä ei ole ketään, joka auttaa häntä pysymään lämpimänä, parantaja voi kuolla seisautuksen aikana tai sen jälkeen", Tino kertoi.

Hän kääri pitkähihaisen paitansa hihat kyynärpäihin ja Isak ja Lukas katsoivat, kun miehen kasvoilta alkoi lähteä väri ja hänen kätensä alkoivat pikkuhiljaa hohtaa punaisina. Tino antoi heidän hetken katsoa hänen käsiään ja palautti ne sitten normaaleiksi. Puna palasi noidan kasvoille ja Tino hymyili heille.

"Te olette oppineet tuntemaan magianne, kuin se olisi uusi raajanne. Nyt teidän pitää kurkottaa se raaja käsiinne. Teidän pitää siirtää magianne täältä…", Tino vei oikean kätensä rinnalleen, "…tänne!" Tino vei käden vasemman käden kämmenelle.

"Se on hankalaa ja vie aikaa, mutta yrittäkää opetella sitä aina, kun ehditte. Kun onnistutte, ette luultavasti jaksa pitää magiaanne kovin kauaa käsissänne, joten älkää huolestuko, jos se palaa nopeasti oikealle paikalleen", Tino selitti.

Isak tuijotti käsiään ja veti kätensä rinnalleen ja sitten toiselle kädelleen, kuten Tino.

"Voiko magia jäädä jumiin käsiin? Mitä jos en saa sitä enää takaisin ja jäädyn kuoliaaksi?" hän kysyi pelokkaana.

"Se ei ole mahdollista", Tino rauhoitteli, "Magiasi ei kuulu käsiisi, vaan sydämesi viereen. Kädet ovat vain kanava taikuuden siirtoon, joten ole huoleti."

Koko iltapäivän Lukas ja Isak yrittivät saada taikuuttaan liikkumaan, mutta se oli todella hankalaa ja uuvuttavaa. Oli kuin magia olisi liimattu kiinni sen oikealle paikalle ja Lukaksen täytyi repiä sitä pakolla muualle. Isak näytti turhautuvan hetki hetkeltä enemmän ja viimein tömisteli vinttikerrokseen mutisten manauksia matkallaan. Lukas yritti vielä hetken, mutta mikään ei tuntunut liikkuvan. Magia vain hieman venyi, mutta palasi siinä samassa takaisin.

Seuraavana päivänä Lukas ja Isak harjoittelivat taas verenseisautusta. Tino oli kehottanut heitä harjoittelemaan sitä niin usein, kuin he pystyivät ja Lukas oli hyvin periksi antamaton. Itse suurnoita oli lähtenyt hakemaan kasviksia mökin takana olevalta kasvimaalta, jättäen veljekset harjoittelemaan. Lopulta Lukas ei enää jaksanut, vaan nojasi sohvan selkänojaan ja päästi syvän huokauksen.

"Ei tästä tule mitään!" Isak sanoi kiukkuisesti hänen vierestään.

"No me vasta aloitimme…", Lukas sanoi, "Kyllä tämä varmaan pian alkaa sujua. Sillä välin voisimme vaikka käydä kävelyllä."

"Missä? Tuolla metsässäkö, joka kuhisee vaarallisia otuksia?" Isak kysyi ärtyneenä.

Mikä Lukasta kiehtoi tuossa metsässä?

"Jos Tino tulee mukaan, olemme ihan turvassa", Lukas sanoi ja Isak mulkaisi häntä.

"Helppohan teidän on mennä sinne! Tino on suurnoita ja vahva ja sinulla on tuo kumma taito lepyttää kaikki otukset! Mitä minä osaan? Lukea niiden ajatukset siitä kuinka ne haluavat vain pistellä minut poskeensa! Minä en pidä tuosta metsästä!" Isak sanoi vihaisesti.

"Älä nyt pikkuveli! Me olemme eläneet koko ikämme siinä pienessä kaupunkiloukossa! Täällä me olemme vapaita ja tuo metsä on niin suuri ja…! Täällä on niin paljon tilaa. Nordicama oli aina niin ahdas ja täynnä taloja!"

"MUTTA SE OLI MEIDÄN KOTI!" Isak huusi yhtäkkiä kovaa.

Lukas jähmettyi hämmästyksestä ja tämän suu loksahti hieman auki.

"Isak…"

"Sinä, Lukas ehkä muistat vuosia ennen Nordicamaa, mutta minun kaikki muistoni ovat sieltä! Etkö ole koskaan ajatellut miltä minusta tuntui jättää se paikka? Ei! Ethän sinä Lukas niin ajattele, koska täällä sinä olet niin vapaa! Minulle tämä paikka on se loukko! Minä kaipaan kaupunkia!" Isak sanoi vihaisesti ja Lukas mutristi suutaan.

"Se paikka oli täynnä ihmisiä ja sinä itse sanoit vihaavasi heitä! Ja älä syytä minua tästä! Sinähän tämän muutoksen aiheutit!"

Heti kun Lukas oli päästänyt sanat suustaan, hän katui niitä heti. Isak oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen ja tuijotti nyt silmät suurina isoveljeään.

"Isak… Isak anteeksi, en tarkoittanut…!"

"Suksi kuusen Lukas…", Isak sihahti jäisesti, "Sinä olet aina ollut se luotaantyöntävä ja kovanaamainen Alldinin poika Nordicamassa, mutta täällä sinä et ole mitään! Täällä sinä olet ihan niin kuin minäkin! Sinä olet heikko Lukas!" ja niinä hyvineen Isak painui ulos ovesta ja lähti juoksemaan poispäin metsän siimeksiin.

Lukas nousi itsekin ylös vihaisena ja lähti talosta myös. Hän ei välittänyt Tinon rauhattomista huudoista ja kysymyksistä mitä oli tapahtunut, vaan hän lähti myös puiden välistä metsään.

"_Suksi kuusen Lukas… Sinä olet aina ollut se luotaantyöntävä ja kovanaamainen Alldinin poika, mutta täällä sinä et ole mitään! Täällä sinä olet ihan niin kuin minäkin! Sinä olet heikko Lukas!"_

Isakin sanat kaikuivat Lukaksen korvissa, kun hän tarpoi metsässä. Isak oli typerys!

Lukas ei pysähtynyt, ennen kuin hän tuli ison joen varrelle. Hän vilkuili sivuilleen ja näki kaatuneen puun oikealla puolellaan, joka oli tarpeeksi paksu kestämään hänet. Lukas hyppäsi tukille ja tasapainoili toiselle puolelle pengermää. Kun, hän oli päässyt toiselle puolelle, Lukas tunsi heti, että tällä puolella virtaa ei ollut maagisia otuksia.

"_Tosiaan, Tinohan oli tosiaan kertonut, että vain keskimetsä kuhisi täynnä taikaolentoja"_, Lukas ajatteli ja silmäili ympärilleen.

Lukas päätti tutkia kylän puoleista metsää hieman enemmän ja kulki syvemmälle puiden siimeksiin. Pian hän alkoi kuulla kovaa hakkuun ääntä ja hän hiipi hiljaa kohti suuntaa, josta se kuului. Lukas kurkisti erään pensaan takaa, vain nähdäkseen Mathiaksen aukealla.

Mathias hakkasi maassa makaavaa puunrunkoa pienemmiksi paloiksi ja hän oli riisunut paitansa päivän kuumuudessa. Lukas tuijotti miestä lumoutuneena ja istuutui alas nojaamaan puunrunkoa vasten. Siihen kohtaan lankesi juuri sopiva varjo piilottamaan Lukaksen kokonaan. Mathias näytti todella voimakkaalta ihmiseltä, kun tämä teki töitä. Missään ei ollut tietoakaan miehen tavallisesta hölmöilystä ja pelleilystä, vaan Mathias oli vakava ja keskittynyt työhönsä.

Lukas istui siinä kauan ihaillen Mathiaksen ahkeruutta ja voimaa. Ja vasta, kun Mathias lopetti työnsä ja venytti selkäänsä tyytyväisenä, Lukas tajusi ilta-auringon jo paistavan horisontissa. Hän nousi äänettä ylös ja hiipi pois paikalta, peläten Mathiaksen huomaavan hänet. Lukas liikkui hiljaa, mutta nopeasti samaa reittiä takaisin joelle ja sen ylitettyään, hän juoksi koko matkan Tinon ja Berwaldin mökille.

Tino oli helpottunut nähdessään Lukaksen, mutta kun Lukas huomasi, ettei Isak ollut mökissä, hän säikähti pahan kerran.

"Missä Isak on?" Lukas kysyi ja Tino pudisti päätään epätietoisena.

"_Mitä jos hänelle on sattunut jotain?! Mitä jos jokin niistä metsän hirviöistä on tappanut hänet!"_, Lukas ajatteli kalpeana Tinon yrittäessä rauhoitella häntä.

Yhtäkkiä ovi avautui ja sisään astui Berwald Isakin tullessa tämän perässä.

"Isak!" Lukas huudahti ja syöksyi halaamaan veljeään.

Isak näytti kauhistuneelta isoveljensä niin tunteikkaasta tervehtimisestä, mutta halasi kuitenkin tätä lyhyesti takaisin.

"Anna anteeksi Isak siitä mitä minä sanoin. En tarkoittanut syyttää sinua… Se ei ollut sinun vikasi. Se olisi tapahtunut ennemmin tai myöhemmin ihan kummalle tahansa meistä…", Lukas sanoi hiljaa ja Isak hymyili hyvin pienesti.

"Ei se mitään Lukas. En minäkään olisi saanut sanoa sitä, mitä sinusta sanoin. Et sinä ole heikko… Ja ehkä…", Isak katsoi taakseen avoimesta ulko-ovesta metsään päin kummallinen ilme kasvoillaan, "…Ehkä tämä paikka ei sittenkään ole sen hullumpi…"

**.**

**.**

**Lukas sai silmäyksen Mathiaksen vakavasta ja ahkerasta puolesta :D Ja mitä Isak oikein touhusi koko päivän, kun Lukas oli stalkkaamassa metsästäjäämme? Hehheh, kirjoitan siitä seuraavaan lukuun =3**

**mahtisninjatipu: Alkuun lukuja tuli kerran viikossa, mutta nykyään ne voivat tulla vähän milloin vaan. Yritän toki saada sen yhden luvun viikossa kirjoitettua, mutta on vaan niin paljon kaikkea meneillään koko ajan nyt.  
Guest: Se olisi kyllä juu liian riskaabelia yrittää tuota uhraamista ^_^' Ja Ivanin mustan magian lähtökohdan olen päättänyt jättää jokaisen omalle mielikuvitukselle, mutta tuo ideasi on kyllä oikein hyvä. Voin hyvin kuvitella sen olevan Ivanin käännekohta magiassa.  
SiiseliKiiseli: Hyvä, että asiaan tuli selkoa :D  
anonyymi: Mielentiestä kuullaan enemmän, kun Tino rupeaa tosissaan opettamaan sitä Isakille. Ja tuo kieli nyt on tuollaista suomen, englannin ja latinan sekametelisoppa, jonka olen kääntänyt siansaksaksi xD Se on aika hauskaa keksiä nimiä ja muuta :)  
TheOneWithYou: Vakavaa Mathiasta hieman tässä luvussa. Lopussa sitten enemmän, kun alkavat tapahtumat saada vaarallisia käänteitä ;)  
Mirrormurderer: Kiitos :) Hieman kyllä oli ajatus hukassa silloin. Nyt tiedän taas missä juoni kulkee!  
Natalia: *punastuu* Kiitos todella paljon! Olet aivan ihana! :D Minullakin on ollut ongelmia tuon asioiden kuvaillun kanssa ja välistä mietinkin, että onkohan näissä minun fikeissäni tarpeeksi sitä -_-' Yleensä tykkään kirjoittaa vain jännimmät ja dramaattisimmat kohdat, mutta tietenkin välit pitää jollain täyttää, että henkilöihin ehtii tutustua yms yms. Ymmärrän oikein hyvin tuon sinun ongelmasi :B Ja älä vain masennu! Kirjoittaminen on hankalaa. Tsemppiä siihen! Laita minulle viestiä, jos joskus laitat tänne kirjoituksiasi :D Tai jos haluat jutella kirjoittamisesta. Omista kavereista kukaan ei kirjoita ^^' Olen sinua muuten vain kaksi vuotta nuorempi :D Kesällä 20!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hej!**

**Uusi luku teille ihanille :D Viime osa oli hieman lyhyt, joten tämä on pitempi. Tässä osassa kerrotaan missä Isak luuhasi koko päivän, kun Lukas oli kuolaamassa Mathiasta. Toivottavasti tykkäätte :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suksi kuusen Lukas…", Isak sihahti jäisesti, "Sinä olet aina ollut se luotaantyöntävä ja kovanaamainen Alldinin poika Nordicamassa, mutta täällä sinä et ole mitään! Täällä sinä olet ihan niin kuin minäkin! Sinä olet heikko Lukas!" ja niinä hyvineen Isak painui ulos ovesta ja lähti juoksemaan poispäin metsän siimeksiin.

Isak juoksi suoraan alas kummulta, jonka päällä Tinon ja Berwaldin mökki seisoi. Hän ei katsonutkaan taakseen sujahtaessaan puiden välissä olevalle polulle. Isak muisti heidän tulleen mökille sitä tietä ja tällä hetkellä Isak ei halunnut mitään muuta, kuin päästä pois metsästä, mökistä ja varsinkin Lukaksen luota.

Hänen veljensä oli tyhmä! Niin…!

Isak ei löytänyt edes oikeita sanoja kuvaamaan veljeään. Hän pysähtyi lopulta hengästyneenä ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Isak aisti, että hän oli jo poistunut keskimetsästä. Missään ei tuntunut olevan magiaa ja hän huokaisi helpotuksesta. Isak laahusti ison kiven viereen ja kiipesi sen päälle. Hän veti jalkansa ylös ja halasi polviaan leväten leukaansa niiden päällä.

"_Se paikka oli täynnä ihmisiä ja sinä itse sanoit vihaavasi heitä! Ja älä syytä minua tästä! Sinähän tämän muutoksen aiheutit!"_

Lukaksen sanat pistivät Isakin sydäntä. Hän tiesi kyllä, että se mitä tapahtui Nordicamassa, oli yksin ja ainoastaan hänen syytään, mutta Lukaksen ei silti olisi tarvinnut sanoa sitä noin.

Isak tiesi, että hänen ei oikeastaan kuuluisi kaivata Nordicamaa. Koko kaupunki oli ollut täynnä ilkeitä ihmisiä, jotka vain kiusasivat häntä ja ajattelivat hänestä pahaa. Mutta, jokin Nordicamassa oli rauhoittanut Isakin mieltä ja hän kaipasi sinne takaisin. Vain hän oli yksin tiennyt kaikista salaisista asioista siellä. Hän oli saanut selville, kuka oli napannut Tarlean kissan. Hän oli nähnyt lapsienvaihdon pimeällä kujalla. Hän tiesi pastorin olevan oikeasti nainen. Hän tiesi kaiken Nordicamassa.

Isak oli rakastanut saada selville kaikkia pikkusalaisuuksia ja hän oli rakastanut siellä olevia taloja ja kujia. Ja vaikka siellä asuvat ihmiset eivät olleetkaan hänelle ystävällisiä, Isak oli katsellut kaipaavana joidenkin mukavien henkilöiden sanovan toisille "hyvää huomenta" ja "kaunis ilma tänään" ja "tulkaa tänään meille illalliselle". Isak oli aina toivonut samanlaista yhteenkuuluvuutta kaupungin asukkaiden kanssa.

Yhtäkkiä Isak kuuli räsähdyksen ja nosti päänsä äkkiä ylös.

Hänen vasemmalla puolellaan oli mustahiuksinen, suunnilleen Isakin ikää oleva poika. Tämä katseli Isakia silmät ammollaan ja Isak tunsi ärtymyksen tulvivan taas sisällään.

"Mitä tuijotat?" hän tiuskaisi pojalle.

Tummatukka näytti napsahtavan pois transsistaan, mutta ei kääntänyt katsettaan pois. Tämän suupielet nytkähtivät pieneen virneeseen hänen astuessaan lähemmäs kiveä, jolla Isak istui.

"Hei. Me emme ole vielä tavanneet, mutta minä tiedän, että sinä olet joko Isak tai Lukas! Tinon uudet holhokit", poika sanoi hyväntuulisena.

"Me emme ole Tinon holhokkeja! Hän on vain opettajamme… ja älä puhu Lukaksesta!" Isak sanoi pahan tuulisena ja käänsi katseensa poispäin tummatukasta.

"Eli sinä olet Isak. Onko teillä riitaa veljesi kanssa? Tiedän miltä se tuntuu. Minulla on kaksi isoa veljeä", poika sanoi kierrettyään kiven toiselle puolelle katsoakseen Isakia silmiin.

Isak tuhahti ja käänsi päätään taas tuijottaakseen polkua edessään. Tummahiuksinen poika ei sanonut enää mitään, vaan nojasi vain kyynärpäitään kiveä vasten ja tuijotti Isakia. Isak mulkaisi pari kertaa poikaa tuhahtaen, mutta lopulta hiljaisuus ja tummatukan tiivis tuijotus kävivät Isakin hermoille ja hän suoristi jalkansa ja kääntyi tuijottajaa kohti.

"Mitä sinä haluat?"

Mustatukka kallisti päätään ja hymyili hiukan.

"Hmm? Alun perin halusin mennä lainaamaan Tinolta luettavaa, mutta löysinkin jotain muuta tekemistä" hän sanoi herttaisesti.

Isak punastui hieman ja käänsi päänsä taas poispäin.

"_Tyyppihän on ihan omituinen!"_ Isak ajatteli ja luisui sitten alas kiveltä.

"Ihan sama minulle mitä sinä teet, mutta minä lähden nyt!" Isak sanoi ja kääntyi kävelemään kohti kylää. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis menemään takaisin Tinon mökille. Lukas olisi kuitenkin vastassa saarnaamassa taas jostain.

Isak käveli, mutta kuullessaan askelten seuraavan häntä, noita pysähtyi ja vilkaisi taakseen. Tummatukka käveli hänen perässään hyväntuulisen oloisena.

"Älä seuraa minua!"

"En minä seuraa sinua. Olen vain menossa samaan suuntaan. Minä, toisin kuin sinä, satun asumaan kylässä", poika sanoi ja Isak tuhahti taas ja kääntyi jatkamaan matkaa.

He kulkivat hiljaisuudessa hyvän tovin ja edelleen tummatukka seurasi Isakin jäljessä.

_Hän on hauska… onkohan… Tinon voimat… kylä… salaiset paikat… suostuisikohan Isak, jos… pitäisin…_

Isak kompuroi askelissaan tummatukan ajatusten livahtaessa hänen mieleensä. Poika piti häntä… hauskana?

Isak tunsi punastuvansa ja asiaa ei auttanut, kun poika astui lähemmäs kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. Isak kääntyi tuijottamaan jalkojaan ja potki maata kengänkärjellään.

"Sinä… miksi sinä pidät minua… hauskana?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

Poika näytti häkeltyvän ja hypähti sitten nopeasti Isakin nenän eteen ja tarttui tätä olkapäistä.

"Luitko sinä minun ajatuksiani!?"

Isak hätkähti ja tajusi sitten, miten epäkohteliaalta ja tunkeilevalta se oli varmaan tuntunut.

"Anteeksi, minä en tarkoittanut… en voi hallita sit…"

"MAHTAVAA!" poika sanoi silmät kirkkaina.

"Mi-mitä?" Isak änkytti ja tuijotti pojan innokasta ilmettä häkeltyneenä.

"Sinä todella olet noita! Mitä muuta sinä osaat kuin lukea toisten ajatuksia? Tiedätkö mitä minä nyt ajattelen? Osaatko muuttaa tuon kiven pöydäksi?" tummatukka höpötti riemuissaan.

"Ööh… minä en osaa hallita ajatusten lukua. Tino ei ole vielä ehtinyt aloittaa kanssani Mielentien harjoittelemista", Isak sanoi hieman nolona, mutta myös hieman ylpeänä pojan ihailusta.

Tummatukka sentään osasi arvostaa hänen taitojaan, toisin kuin eräät!

"Mielentie? Kuulostaa upealta. Mitä Tino on sitten opettanut sinulle?"

"Perustaikuutta…", Isak sanoi ja nosti ohuen oksan maasta ja muutti sen pienen pieneksi keinutuoliksi.

"Tuo oli uskomatonta!" tummatukka sanoi ja Isak antoi esineen tälle.

"Tuota… mikä sinun nimesi olikaan?" Isak kysyi katsellen taas jalkojaan.

Poika käänsi kasvonsa Isakiin päin ja hymyili pienesti.

"Ajattelin jo, ette koskaan kysy. Minä olen Kaoru. Olen kylän kauppiasperheen kolmas poika. Hauska tutustua Isak"

Isak ja Kaoru lähtivät kohti kylää kohti yhdessä. He juttelivat niitä näitä isoveljistä, taikuudesta ja kaupungeista. Kaoru kertoi, että hän oli asunut koko ikänsä kylässä, mutta ollut monta kertaa isänsä ja isoveljiensä kanssa kauppiasmatkoilla eri kaupungeissa ja kerran jopa ulkomaailmassa. Kaoru kertoi, että ulkomaailman kaupungit olivat melko samanlaisia, kun tämänkin maan, mutta jotkin olivat erilaisia. Joissain oli isojen puiden latvoihin rakennettuja kyliä ja kerran hän oli käynyt kaupungissa, joka oli rakennettu tulivuoren sisään.

"Se vasta oli ollut upea näky", Kaoru kertoi ja Isak kuunteli haltioituneena.

Isak kertoi omasta elämästään Nordicamassa, jättäen pois yksityisemmät asiat ja sen, että kukaan ei pitänyt hänestä siellä. Kaorun ei tarvinnut tietää ihan kaikkea. Välillä Kaoru kiusoitteli Isakia sanomalla jotain sellaista kuin: Sinulla on tosi kauniit silmät. Tai sitten hän kosketti Isakin hiuksia ja kommentoi kuinka pehmeät ne olivat. Tämä sai Isakin aina punastumaan ja tiuskaisemaan jotain pisteliästä takaisin. Kaoru ei tuntunut piittaavan Isakin sanoista, vaan hymyili vain yhtäkaikki seesteisesti.

Yhtäkkiä he huomasivat olevansa metsän reunassa. Kylä kohosi heidän edessään ja monista savupiipuista nousi savua. Isak huomasi pitävänsä näystä. Se ei ollut sama kuin Nordicama, mutta se oli hänelle tarpeeksi tuntemaan olonsa rennoksi.

"Haluatko käydä kylässä?" Kaoru kysyi.

"Ei kai muu auta…!" Isak sanoi ja alkoi talsia kohti kylän portteja Kaorun hykerrellessä hänen takanaan.

Kaoru tervehti portin vartijoita ja Isak nyökkäsi vaivaantuneena heille. Kaoru pysähtyi hetkeksi antaakseen Isakin katsella rauhassa ympärilleen. Isak ei ensimmäisellä käynnillään kylässä ollut peloltaan ja ahdistuneisuudeltaan ollut pystynyt katselemaan kylää niin tarkkaan kuin olisi tahtonut ja nyt hän silmäilikin nälkäisenä kaikkea mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui. Moni asukkaista touhusi omia asioitaan ja he tervehtivät Kaorua ja silmäilivät kiinnostuneena Isakia.

Kaikkialla oli uusia asioita ja samalla jotain tuttua. Isak tiesi, että tämä kylä ei ollut sama asia kuin Nordicama, mutta hän tunsi sisällään sen olevan ehkäpä parempi, kuin hänen ja Lukaksen entinen kotikaupunki. Isak tunsi halun hymyillä, mutta koska Kaoru tuijotti häntä, noita päättikin tyytyä vain tuhahtamaan.

"Kaunis paikka, eikö vain?" Kaoru sanoi ja Isak nyökkäsi.

"Haluaisitko esittelykierroksen? Voin näyttää sinulle kylän salareitit", Kaoru jatkoi ja huomasi ilokseen Isakin silmien välähtävän innosta.

Kaoru tarttui Isakia kädestä kiinni ja johdatti tämän mukanaan keskelle kylää, ennen kuin Isak ehti karata omille teilleen. Isak mutristi suutaan hieman hänen ja Kaorun yhteen liitetyille käsille, mutta antoi asian kuitenkin olla ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan Kaorun esittelyä. Hän näytti kaikki kylän kaupat ja nimesi kaikki ihmiset, joihin he törmäsivät. Lopulta Kaoru vei heidät hänen oman perheensä kauppaan. Isak huomasi kauppiaan perheen talon näyttävän huomattavan paljon Alldinin ja Delminden kirjakauppa-kotia. Kaorunkin perheen talo oli jaettu kaupaksi ja asuintiloiksi. Kaoru astui ovesta sisään, vetäen Isakin mukanaan kauppaan.

Kauppa oli iso ja täynnä jos jonkinmoista tavaraa. Elintarvikkeista aina pajupilleihin ja huonekaluihin. Tiskin takana seisoi tummahiuksinen mies, jonka Isak tajusi heti olevan Kaorun isoveli. Mies näytti hyvin uneksuvalta ja tiiraili Isakia lempein silmin.

"Hei Kaoru. Kuka hän on?" mies kysyi seesteisellä äänellä.

"Hän on Isak, toinen Tinon uusista oppilaista", Kaoru sanoi ja kääntyi sitten esiteltyä noitaa kohti, "Isak, tässä on toiseksi vanhin veljeni Kiku."

Isak tuijotti miestä ja mutisi pienen tervehdyksen ja Kaoru hykerteli hänen vieressään. Isak osasi olla todella söpö joskus! Kaoru vei Isakin ihailemaan heidän kauppansa valikoimaa ja pian he istuivat kaupan penkillä ja keskustelivat eräästä kirjasta, jonka he molemmat olivat lukeneet. Kaupassa tulivat ja menivät kylän asukkaat ostamassa erilaisia tuotteita ja Isak oppi tunnistamaan monet heistä Kaorun avulla. Kaoru myös paljasti heistä kaikenlaista mielenkiintoista tietoa.

"Tuo on Toris. Hän on nykyään tosi kiireinen, koska hänen ja hänen kumppaninsa ostama Eevan kukka synnytti heille lapsen vuosi sitten. Pikku Raivis on Feliksin ja Toriksen silmäterä ja he asuvat yhdessä myllyn lähellä. Toris on myllärin poika", Kaoru kertoi ja hymyili Torikselle, joka pakkasi juuri ostamaansa pehmolelua reppuunsa.

"Entä se sinun toinen veljesi? Tino kertoi, että hän matkustaa yhdessä Tinon isoveljen Ivanin kanssa", Isak sanoi ja Kaoru hymähti.

"Yao on ihan pihkassa Ivaniin. Ivan viipyi kylässä vain vähän aikaa ja Yao päätti lähteä tämän mukaan valloittamaan Witchlormentia. En oikein tiedä mitä siitä kaikesta ajatella. Ivan on hieman pelottava noita ja tällä ei tunnu olevan tunteita muita kuin Tinoa kohtaan. Yao jotenkin onnistui livahtamaan miehen kiinnostuksien joukkoon ja päätellen isoveljeni viimeisemmästä kirjeestä, hän oikein tyytyväinen päätökseensä lähteä Ivanin matkaan…", Kaoru sanoi mietteliäänä.

He lähtivät syömään kylän pieneen bubiin ja Isak lupasi maksaa Kaorulle takaisin, kun hänellä olisi rahaa. Kun he lopulta astuivat taas ulos kylään kylläisinä, Isak huomasi kuinka alhaalla aurinko jo oli.

"Onko jo ilta!?" Isak huudahti paniikissa. Hän oli ollut koko päivän poissa ja Lukas oli varmaan suunniltaan.

"Pitääkö sinun palata keskimetsään?" Kaoru kysyi ja Isak nyökkäsi.

"Minä lähdin sanomatta kenellekään minne olin menossa. En huomannut ollenkaan ajankulua!" Isak sanoi häveten. Tino oli varmaan huolissaan ja hänhän antoi Isakin ja Lukaksen asua kodissaan. Oli väärin lähteä sanomatta sanaakaan.

"No… siinä tapauksessa sinun on parasta palata takaisin. Osaatko reitin? Ennen siltaa, joka erottaa keskimetsän muusta metsästä, polku poikkeaa moneen eri haaraan", Kaoru sanoi.

"Minä vien hänet…", kuului silloin ääni heidän takaansa.

Isak ja Kaoru kääntyivät ja näkivät Berwaldin seisovan kädet puuskassa heidän takanaan. Berwald näytti tapansa mukaan pelottavalta, joten Isak ei osannut sanoa oliko tämä vihainen.

"Sinä ja veljesi saatte luvan pyytää Tinolta anteeksi. En pidä siitä, että huolestutatte häntä, varsinkin, kun asutte luonamme…", Berwald sanoi tavallisella äänellään ja Isakin kasvot punehtuivat häpeästä.

"Anteeksi Berwald, minä… hetkinen? Miten niin 'me'? Minähän se olin, joka lähti omille teilleni, ei Lukas", Isak sanoi kummissaan.

"Tino kertoi, että Lukas lähti heti sinun jälkeesi. Hän ei ole vielä tullut takaisin. Tino käski minun tulla katsomaan kylään, jos olisitte täällä…", Berwald sanoi.

"_Lukas lähti myös pois? Voi ei… Ei kai hän vain… lähtenyt kokonaan? Minä sanoin aika inhottavia asioita…"_, Isak ajatteli kauhuissaan.

_Älä huoli Isak… varmasti Lukas on… en usko, että hän jättäisi…_

Isak katsahti Kaoruun, joka hymyili tälle lempeästi. Kaoru tönäisi Isakia kevyesti selkään ja Berwald kääntyi johdattamaan Isakin takaisin Tinon mökille. Isak kurkisti vielä olkansa yli.

Kaoru seisoi paikallaan katselemassa heidän lähtöä ja huomatessaan Isakin katsovan, hän heilautti tälle kättä. Isak nosti kätensä hitaasti ja heilutti pienen hyvästin tummatukkaiselle pojalle. Berwald asteli Isakin edessä kohti metsää ja Isak tunsi pienen ilon kuplivan rinnassaan lähtiessään kylästä. Hänhän voisi aina palata sinne takaisin.

.

**.**

**.**

**Että sellaista :) Tykkään erityis paljon tästä parituksesta. Isak on niin söpö ja Kaoru on niin ihana kiusoitteleva x) Toivottavasti en ole tehnyt hänestä turhan OOC:tä :P **

**mahtisninjatipu: Kyllä se niiden suhde stalkkaamisesta vielä kehittyy :D En ole vielä ihan varma ovatko tanssit tässä. Saa nähdä miten tarina kulkeutuu :)  
Mirror: Ivan ja Yao ovat tässä tarinassa hyvin vähän mukana. Heistä kuullaan, mutta en ole vielä varma tulevatko he ehkä ollenkaan näyttäytymään kylässä. Kaoru saa kirjeitä Yaolta ja Tino Ivanilta, joten heidän suhteestaan saadaan silti reportteja :) Ehkä kirjoitan heidän matkastaan, jonkun pienen oneshotin tai annan ihmisille vapaan mielen/kädet keksimään/kirjoittamaan oman versionsa heidän matkastaan :)  
TheOneWithYou: Voi niitä kyllä tulee :D Minulla on oikein hyvä traaginen käänne tälle tarinalle keksittynä!  
Natalia: Kiitos! Laittamasi osoitteet eivät muuten näkyneet jostain syystä :I mutta käy katsomassa sivullani. Olen laittanut sinne sähköpostiosoitteen, jota käytän NettlePrincessinä :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moro!**

**Uusi luku :D Oh, tämä on kiva! Piti saada kaikki samaan lukuun ja siitä tulikin sitten tällanen pitkä luku. Ei kai haittaa? xD Tätä oli oikein kiva kirjoittaa ja nautin täysin siemauksin. Oho, kello on melkein kaksi yöllä! On jo maanantai! Postaan tämän sitten aamulla. Talviloman kunniaksi siis pitkä ja jännitystä täynnä oleva luku!... huomaako sen, että olen väsynyt?... Meh, postaan tämän nyt…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riitansa jälkeen molemmat Isak ja Lukas tuntuivat olevan paljon paremmalla tuulella monta viikkoa. Pieneen mökkiin alkoi ajautua rutiini, jota kaikki tyytyväisinä suorittivat. Tino opetti noitaveljeksiä aamulla ja päivällä, samaan aikaan, kun Berwald oli metsällä. He söivät päivällisen kaikki yhdessä ja sen jälkeen Lukas ja Isak kumpikin lähtivät omille teilleen ja Tino ja Berwald viettivät aikaa yhdessä. Isak painui kylään tapaamaan Kaorua ja paria muuta nuorta, joihin Kaoru oli hänet tutustuttanut. Kaorun sisar Mei oli oikein nätti ja mukava tyttö, joka kuunteli aivan yhtä kiinnostuneena, kuin Kaoru Isakin kertomuksia hänen noitatunneistaan. Myös Toriksen velipuoli Eduard viihtyi heidän seurassaan. Tosin usein Isak ja Kaoru liikkuivat vain kahden, koska Mei – vaikka pitikin Isakista ja veljestään - halusi olla toisten kylän tyttöjen kanssa. Eduard taas piti lukemisesta ja piiloutui usein jonnekin kirjojensa kanssa yksin. Isakia heidän läsnäolonsa puute ei harmittanut, sillä hänestä oli hauska viettää aikaa Kaorun kanssa välillä kahden.

Lukas odotti yleensä, että Isak oli juossut tiehensä ja painui sitten itse metsään. Hän kulki tutuksi tullutta reittiä aina puunhakkaajan aukealle asti. Siellä Lukas istuutui aina puun varjoon ison karhunvatukka pensaan taakse. Lukas katseli kaukaa Mathiaksen työskentelyä ja huomasi tuntevansa olonsa rennoksi ja lämpimäksi katsellessaan miestä. Hän huomasi ihailevansa Mathiaksen komeaa vartaloa ja punastui usein saadessaan itsensä kiinni ajattelemasta tätä. Lukaksesta tuntui oudolta istua siinä piilossa, mutta hän ei mitenkään voinut saada itseään niskasta kiinni mennäkseen aukeamalle ja myöntämään itselleen, että halusi olla Mathiaksen seurassa. Mathias kuitenkin vieraili alinomaa Tinon ja Berwaldin mökissä iltaisin ja jutteli koko ajan Lukakselle. Lukas usein teeskenteli, että ei ollut kuulevinaan, mutta todellisuudessa hän pisti kaiken miehen sanoman muistiin.

Tänään Tino ei kuitenkaan päästänyt veljeksiä lähtemään päivällisen jälkeen matkoihinsa.

"Olette kumpikin oppineet jo paljon loitsuja ja edistyneet hyvin verenseisautuksessa", Tino sanoi laittaessaan astioita takaisin kaappeihin tiskattuaan ne ensin, "Joten minusta on tullut aika vierailla Isakin mielessä ja ottaa selville, onko minun turvallista opettaa hänelle Mielentietä."

Isak katsoi Tinoa hieman loukkaantuneena.

"Etkö luota minuun? Olemme asuneet täällä jo melkein kuukauden. Etkö muka jo tiedä, että minä en tekisi mitään pahaa Mielentiellä?" Isak sanoi riiputtaen harmissaan päätään.

Tino hymyili pojalle lämpimästi ja laski kätensä tämän olalle.

"Minä uskon kyllä, että löydän pelkästään hyvää mielestäsi. Mutta en siltikään voi jättää tätä retkeä mieleesi väliin Isak. Mielentie on raskasta myös sinulle. Minun pitää kaiken muun lisäksi selvittää, miten sinä otat sen vastaan. Se uuvuttaa noidan kuin noidankin", Tino sanoi ja siirtyi yhdelle monista lipastoistaan.

Tino otti esiin lautasia ja suitsukkeita ja siirsi sitten olohuoneessa olevan pienen pöydän pois tieltä. Hän asetteli suitsukkeet soikion muotoon taljalle ja pyysi sitten Isakia asettumaan makuulle suitsukkeiden keskelle. Isak teki niin hieman hermostuneena, mutta päättäväisenä.

"Kun siirryn mieleesi, meidän kummankin kehomme jäävät suojattomiksi. Siksi Lukas ja Berwald ovat tässä tärkeitä. He vartioivat ruumiitamme sillä välin, kun me olemme transsissa", Tino selitti ja asettui itse istumaan Isakin pääpuolelle.

Tino istui risti-istunnossa ja asetti molemmat kätensä Isakin silmien päälle. Hän huokaisi syvään ja katsoi Lukakseen ja Berwaldiin, jotka istuivat heistä hieman kauempana.

"Lukas, sinun pitää sytyttää suitsukkeet. Jos osaat, niin yritä saada ne kaikki syttymään samaan aikaan. Hallitset jo hyvin tuliloitsuja."

Lukas nyökkäsi ja nosti molemmat kätensä ilmaan.

"Tihraf!" Lukas sanoi ja kaikki suitsukkeet syttyivät yhtä aikaa ja alkoivat tuottaa huumaavaa savua Isakin ja Tinon ympärille.

"Mliw K'tryan! Giljst!" Tino sanoi ja sitten molemmat noidat jähmettyivät paikalleen, silmät kiinni ja hiljaisuus jäi soimaan mökkiin.

"No… me kai sitten vain odotamme?" Lukas sanoi katsoessaan kysyvästi Berwaldia.

Hänen yllätyksekseen Berwald näytti tavallistakin pelottavammalta ja tämä hiveli hermostuneen oloisena vyöllään olevaa miekkaa.

"Niin…", Berwald sanoi lyhyesti ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos.

Lukas aikoi kysyä, mikä oli hätänä, mutta hätkähti sitten outoa tunnetta. Ihan kuin jokin kupla olisi puhjennut ja kylmä ilma olisi iskenyt häntä päin näköä. Berwald vilkaisi häntä ja nousi ylös. Metsästäjä jäi tarkkailemaan ulos ikkunanverhojen raosta Lukaksen kootessa itseään.

"Mitä…? Mitä äsken tapahtui?"

"Tino on poistunut tästä maailmasta mennessään veljesi mieleen, hänen suojaloitsunsa ovat väliaikaisesti poissa…", Berwald sanoi hiljaa ja Lukaksen silmät laajenivat.

"Mitä?!"

Berwald painoi kätensä tämän suulle ja sihahti.

"Hiljaa!" hän kuunteli hetken korvat höröllä ja päästi sitten Lukaksesta irti.

"Tino ei ollut varma miten loitsujen kävisi ja varoitti minua pahimmasta… näyttää siltä, että juuri se nyt on käynyt… Onko Tino vielä opettanut teille mitään suojaloitsuja?"

"Vain hyvin pieniä. Suojaloitsut ovat hankalia. Osaan suojata ovia ja ikkunoita, mutta jos jokin haluaa tulla seinästä läpi, se sitten tulee…", Lukas sanoi.

"Hyvä on… jätetään ne loitsut pois, jos joudumme pakenemaan heidän kanssaan. Nyt tärkeintä on suojella Tinoa ja Isakia, kun he ovat poissa tästä maailmasta…"

_Tino avasi silmänsä ja huomasi istuvansa ison labyrintin edessä._

"_Tämä on siis Isakin mielentie…", Tino mutisi ja katseli ympärilleen. Isakia ei näkynyt missään. _

_Poikaparka oli varmaan hädissään. Tino arvasi, ettei Isak ollut koskaan käynyt omalla Mielentiellään ja oli varmaan kauhuissaan. Tino nousi ja tunsi selässään pienen nykäisyn muistuttamaan häntä, että tämä ei ollut hänen tiensä. Tino oli tunkeutuja ja vain hennolta näyttävä savuköysi piti häntä tiellä. _

_Kaikkialla Tinon ympärillä oli mustaa. Vain tie hänen edessään, joka johti labyrinttiin, oli valkoinen ja hohti kirkkaana. Tino selässä kiinni oleva savuköysi katosi pimeyteen hänen takanaan ja suurnoita päätti lähteä liikkeelle. Tino oli alasti, lukuun ottamatta valkoista viittaa hänen päällään, ja hänen paljaat jalkansa päästivät oudon kumisevia askeleita hänen kulkiessaan eteenpäin. Vaikka Tino kulki labyrintissa, hän ei voinut kulkea minnekään muualle, kuin sinne minne Isak hänen antoi. Reitit, jotka olivat Tinolta kiellettyjä, olivat portein suljettu, mutta Tino erotti heikkoja hahmoja rautaporttien kaiteiden välistä kävellessään porttien ohi. Välillä hän kuuli hentoja kuiskauksia, joista hän ei saanut selvää. Isakista ei vieläkään näkynyt vilaustakaan ja Tino alkoi huolestua. Toivottavasti Isak ei ollut törmännyt mihinkään epämieluisaan tutkiessaan omaa Mielentietään. Joskus oma tie toi luokse asioita, jotka oli toivonut unohtavansa. _

_Tino kääntyi taas yhdestä mutkasta oikealle ja näki vihdoin avonaisen portin. Hän kurkisti varovasti sisään ja näki Isakin istumassa keskellä punaista ruusupeltoa. Mutta ruusujen puna tuli verestä, joka valui sieltä, missä Isak istui. Tino juoksi miehen luokse ja kumartui tämän puoleen._

"_Isak! Isak tule! Sinä et voi jäädä tänne osaan tietäsi! Tätä ovea et saa avata nyt!" Tino huusi ja hänen äänensä kaikui pohjattomana ruusupellolla. _

_Isak nosti hitaasti päänsä ylös ja Tino kiskoi miehen pystyyn ja raahasi tämän ulos veristen ruusujen luota. Tino sulki raskaan rautaportin vaivoin ja johdatti Isakin pois sen luota. Isak tuli kuuliaisesti perässä, ja kun Tino pysähtyi, Isak lysähti maahan nojatakseen pensasaitaan._

"_Tämä paikka… minä en tiedä… se äskeinen… mitä se oli?!"_

_Tino kyykistyi Isakin eteen._

"_Tämä on sinun Mielentiesi Isak. Sinä kontrolloit kaikkea täällä. Vain sinä voit avata ja lukita portit täällä. Minä voin auttaa vain sulkemalla ne väliaikaisesti. Se paikka missä sinä äsken olit… Se pelto sinun pitää puhdistaa itse. Minä en voi auttaa sinua täällä, mutta minä voin palauttaa meidät takaisin todellisuuteen. Teen sen heti, kunhan avaat minulle sen portin, jossa on sinun fe'sjilli."_

"_Mikä on fe'sjilli?" Isak kysyi heikosti._

"_Se on vähän kuin sydän, mutta siitä voi käyttää myös sanaa ydin tai keskiö. Minä haluan vain vilkaista sitä Isak. Sitten me lähdemme täältä… Sinä saat palata tänne itse milloin ikinä tahdot, kun aloitamme opettelemaan Mielentietä…", Tino sanoi lempeästi._

"_Entä jos en halua palata tänne?" Isak sanoi hiljaa._

_Tino vei kätensä Isakin leualle ja nosti tämän päätä katsoakseen nuoremman miehen silmiin._

"_Isak… Sinä kysyit luotanko sinuun. Minä luotan. Sinä pystyt palaamaan tänne ja olen varma, että se ruusupelto on jo alkanut puhdistautua… Ruusut sen huoneen reunoilla olivat valkoisia kuin lumi."_

_Isak hymyili hieman epävarmana ja antoi Tinon vetää hänet ylös._

Lukas istui jännittyneenä pienellä jakkaralla kuin viulun kieli ja vilkuili hermostuneena ikkunasta ulos. Berwald oli aivan yhtä hermostunut ja tämä seisoi jäykkänä toisen ikkunan vieressä.

Lukas katsoi taas ulos ja juuri ajoissa. Hän syöksähti pois penkiltä, kun seinä hänen vieressään murskaantui ison ruumiin runnellessa sen. Otus oli valtava. Isoin olio, jonka Lukas oli koskaan nähnyt ja sen olomuoto oli kuin mädäntyneellä mäyrällä. Sen iso ruumis tasapainotteli kahdella jalalla ja sen silmät loistivat kirkkaan vihreinä. Lukas ei ehtinyt sanoa sanaakaan, kun otus jo kompuroi taaksepäin, sen rinnasta törröttäen kolme nuolta. Berwald seisoi vakaana Lukaksen takana jousi valmiina ja tämä ampui uuden sarjan nuolia otusta kohden. Lukas pomppasi pystyyn ja yritti hädissään keksiä mistä loitsusta olisi nyt apua.

"_Maa, tuli, vesi, ilma…! Mitä minä teen!?"_, Lukas mietti raivoissaan.

"LUKAS VARO!"

Lukas ehti hypätä pois alta ison nyrkin iskeytyessä mökin lattiaan, mutta sen voima murensi lattian ja Lukas tippui mökin kellariin. Lukas oli varma, että halkaisisi kallonsa kellarin kovaan kivilattiaan, mutta juuri ennen törmäystä hän tunsi tutun turvallisen tunteen ympärillään ja huomasi ison vihreän hirviön pitelevän häntä sylissään.

"Sinä!" Lukas sanoi ja hirviö örähti vastaukseksi.

Lukas kuuli Berwaldin huutavan yläpuolellaan ja käänsi syvät siniset silmänsä häntä kannattelevaan hirviöön.

"Vie minut ylös ja taistele käskystäni!" sanat tulivat hänen suustaan ilman käskyä ja Lukas tunsi pienen muljaisun vatsanpohjassaan, kun hirviö pomppasi ylös kellarista keskelle sekasortoa. Berwald seisoi Tinon ja Isakin edessä ja Lukas huomasi molempien transsissa olevan noidan liikkuneen. Isakin kädet olivat lennähtäneet tämän vasemmalle puolelle ja Tino oli kaatunut risti-istunnostaan. Berwald käänsi katseensa ja jähmettyi hetkeksi nähdessään Lukaksen ison hirviön sylissä.

Lukas laskeutui alas ja huitaisi kättään kohti mökkiin tunkeutunutta oliota. Vihreä hirviö hyökkäsi otuksen kimppuun ja työnsi sen ulos mökistä.

"Ovatko he kunnossa!?" Lukas kysyi Berwaldilta, joka nyökkäsi yhä hämmentyneenä.

"Mikä se otus…?"

Mutta Lukas oli jo juossut ulos, saadessaan varmuuden, että Isak ja Tino olivat kunnossa.

_Isak johdatti Tinon kohti rautaporttia, joka oli lukossa. Tino nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi._

"_Tämä se on. Se tuntuu oikealta. Tämä on sinun keskiösi Isak."_

"_Eihän siellä ole mitään! Polku katoaa pelkkään valkoisuuteen!" Isak sanoi epävarmana seistessään hieman etäällä portista._

"_Siellä ei kuulukaan näkyä mitään. Tätä paikkaa ei voi nähdä silmällä. Se pitää tuntea. Avaisitko portin Isak?" Tino pyysi ja astui sivuun._

_Ennen kuin Isak päästi portin luokse, koko labyrintti tärähti ja kallistui. Tino kaatui maahan ja Isak tarrautui kiinni porttiin. _

"_Mitä tapahtuu!?" Isak huusi kauhuissaan Tinon kömpiessä ylös._

"_Ei mitään hätää! Berwald varmaan vain kaatoi minut kumoon tai jotain…", Tino sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa rauhalliselta ja huolettomalta._

"_Tino, sinä olet minun mielessäni. Huomaan kyllä täällä, jos valehtelet. Sinä et tainnut olla ainoa, joka meni nurin oikeassa maailmassa…", Isak sanoi hätääntyneenä, "Meidän on palattava takaisin!"_

"_Ei Isak! Avaa portti. Me tulimme tänne tätä varten. Tämä ei vie kauaa. Berwald ja Lukas osaavat kyllä pitää huolen itsestään… ja meistä…", Tino sanoi ja Isak nielaisi, mutta kosketti porttia joka tapauksessa._

_Portti välähti ja aukeni._

"_Sinun ei tarvitse tulla mukaan Isak. Et osaisi vielä tulkita tätä. En viivy viittä sekuntia pitempään!" Tino sanoi ja juoksi portista sisään. Hän katosi valkoiseen usvaan ja Isak istahti maahan huohottamaan._

Lukas katseli, kun hänen vihreä hirviönsä mitteli voimissaan tunkeutujaa. Hänen hirviönsä oli toki vahva, mutta mäyrähirviö oli paljon suurempi. Se käytti kokoaan taitavasti hyväkseen ja Lukas huomasi pelkäävänsä hirviönsä puolesta. Hän juoksi lähemmäs kahta otusta ja nosti oikean kätensä ylös, kouristaen sormensa kouraksi.

"Tihraf!" Lukas huusi ja hänen kouraansa syttyi iso tulipallo.

Lukas heitti tulisen pallon niin kovaa kuin pystyi kohti mäyräotusta ja osui sitä selkään. Se ulvahti ja tönäisi Lukaksen olion pois etsiäkseen uuden kohteen. Sen silmät iskostuivat Lukakseen ja se rynnisti eteenpäin ulvoen kuin mielipuoli.

"Tihraf!" Lukas loitsi taas ja iski otusta tulipallolla, mutta tällä kertaa se osasi väistää ajoissa.

Jokin osui Lukakseen ennen mäyrähirviötä ja tuuppasi tämän pois tieltä, juuri kun Lukaksen oma olio oli taas hirviön kimpussa. Noita nosti katseensa nähdäkseen Mathiaksen hänen yläpuolellaan.

"Mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtuu!?" Mathias kysyi ja veti Lukaksen piiloon taakseen. Mathiaksen iso kaksiteräinen kirves oli tällä kädessä ja mies katseli kammoksuen kahden hirviön taistelua melkein heidän varpaittensa päällä.

"Tinon loitsut ovat tällä hetkellä poissa pelistä ja se sai aikaan tuon tulemisen tänne!" Lukas selitti, "Tino ja Isak menivät transsiin, jotta Tino saisi selville, voisiko hän opettaa veljelleni Mielentietä! Loitsut menivät nurin, kun Tino siirtyi pois kehostaan!"

"No voihan Arthurin kulmakarvat, tämähän on ihan mielipuolista!" Mathias sanoi ja torjui kirveellään ison kivenmurikan, joka oli sinkoutunut heitä päin.

"Qr'wiah!"

Lukas ja Mathias käänsivät päänsä ja näkivät Tinon seisovan mökin kuistilla. Isak ja Berwald olivat hänen takanaan ja Tinon kasvoilla oli pelottava ilme. Hän voitti jopa Berwaldin siinä hetkessä ja Lukas päätti, ettei koskaan suututtaisi Tinoa.

Tino nosti kätensä ylös ja teki ilmaan edessään merkin tuoden käsiään itseään kohden ja ojentaen sitten kätensä nopeasti eteensä. Suuri paineaalto lähti liikkeelle ja pyyhkäisi Lukaksen ja Mathiaksen ylitse. Mathias veti Lukaksen syliinsä ja heidän hiuksensa hulmusivat Tinon voimien pyyhkäistessä heidän ylitseen.

Mäyrähirviö oli jähmettynyt Tinon tullessa esiin ja kun paineaalto osui siihen, se karjui tuskasta ja mureni heidän silmiensä edessä. Lukas ja Mathias tuijottivat hirviön jäänteitä maassa edessään ja Lukaksen otus haihtui silloin pois. Samalla, kun vihreä otus haihtui, Lukas tunsi valtavan väsymyksen aallon pyyhkäisevän hänen ylitseen. Hän ei edes yrittänyt siirtyä Mathiaksen sylistä, tämän yhä istuessa maassa noita sylissään.

Tino juoksi heidän luokseen, Berwald ja Isak kannoillaan.

"Oletteko kunnossa!? Lukas, oletko loukkaantunut?"

"En… väsyttää vain yhtäkkiä…", Lukas sanoi hitaasti.

"Ei mikään ihme. Se vihreä otus oli sinun tekosiasi vai mitä? Se on osa sinua, joten sen energia, on sinun energiaasi. Mathias, kanna hänet mökkiin", Tino vilkaisi mökkiään Mathiaksen viedessä Lukaksen sisään, "tai siihen mitä siitä on jäljellä…"

**.**

**.**

**Tattadadaa! Hyvin action täytteinen luku tällä kertaa. Paljon tapahtui tässä. Kuka osaa arvata, miksi Isakin ruusupelto on alkanut puhdistautua?! :D Juu ja jos jota kuta kiinnostaa, niin päätinpä laittaa tähän noiden noitakielen käännökset:  
Tihraf = Tuli  
Mliw K'tryan! Giljst! = Mielentie! Auki!  
Qr'wiah = Seis  
Toivottavasti tykkäsitte tästä luvusta. Ensi luvussa saatte sitten tietää alkaako Tino opettamaan Isakille Mielentietä… aika surkea cliffhangeri… Alan toivottavasti pian kirjoittamaan uutta lukua. Siihen asti siis, näkemiin :)**

**mahtisninjatipu: Kiitos :) Isakin ajatusten luku kyky on hyvin sattumanvarainen. Hän ei vielä osaa kontrolloida sitä :)  
pastajumala: Kiitos! Omg tiedän! HongIce on ihan paras paritus! Pitäis ehkä kirjoittaa ihan niille kahdelle oma ficci sitten, kun tämän Uhratun saa kirjoitettua :D  
anonyymi: Niinpä! Ei saa huolestuttaa äit… öhöm Tinoa!  
TheOneWithYou: Kiiiiitooooss! Ja "Saaralle" onnitteluja :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Moro!**

**Pitkästä aikaa! :D Anteeksi, että on kestänyt näin kauan. On vain niin saamarin paljon kiireitä, kun työt alkoivat kolme viikkoa sitten. Hautkin on tehty ja pitäisi lukea ihan hullun lailla valintakokeisiin ja tehdä ennakkotehtäviä ja ja ! No tässä on kuitenkin uusi luku. Toivottavasti pidätte :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tino murensi isoon mukiin, jossa oli höyryävän kuumaa nestettä, hieman hiivan tapaista vihreää ainetta. Hän sekoitti sen puulusikalla ja toi sen Lukaksen luokse sohvalle. Tino nosti hieman Lukaksen päätä ja kohotti mukin tämän huulille.

"Juo tämä Lukas. Sen pitäisi tuoda energiasi takaisin", Tino sanoi ja Lukas joi kuuliaisesti mukin nesteen, vaikka se olikin hieman kuumaa.

Isak istui veljensä vieressä oma höyryävä muki kädessään, jossa tosin oli vain kaakaota. Berwald ja Mathias tutkivat mökin vahinkoja kauempana ja juttelivat hiljaa. Tino vilkaisi lattiassa olevaa reikää ja huokaisi. Lukas näytti pahoillaan olevalta nähdessään tämän.

"Anteeksi, että mökkisi meni tähän kuntoon…"

"Höpsistä!" Tino sanoi ja hymyili Lukakselle, "Te piditte Berwaldin kanssa minut ja Isakin turvassa. Mitä sitten, vaikka tämä vanha mökki hieman vaurioitui. Me olemme sentään kaikki kunnossa. Tässä olisi voinut käydä huonosti", sitten hänen ilmeensä synkkeni, "Jos jonkun tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, niin sitten minun. Minun olisi pitänyt tehdä suojaavia riimuja talon ympärille niin, että kun minun loitsuni murenisivat, sinä ja Berwald olisitte voineet aktivoida ne… En ajatellut yhtään! Ivan aina sanoi, että minulla pitäisi aina olla monta varasuunnitelmaa, jos jotain tapahtuisi…"

"Älä ole ankara itsellesi…", Berwaldin matala ääni sanoi sohvan takaa. Hän ja Mathias olivat tulleet takaisin noitien luokse ja Berwald kiersi kätensä Tinon hartioiden ympärille ja suukotti häntä kevyesti poskelle.

Tino hymyili ja nousi ylös. Pariskunta meni yhdessä tutkimaan lattiassa olevaa reikää ja Mathias otti Tinon paikan sohvan vierestä. Isak vilkaisi Mathiasta ja nousi sitten täyttääkseen kaakaomukinsa. Lukas tuijotti omaa mukiaan käsissään.

Hän ei osannut sanoa Mathiakselle mitään. Puunhakkaaja itse oli oudon hiljainen ja Lukas huomasi sen seikan häiritsevän häntä. Mathiakselle ei sopinut hiljaisuus. Juuri miehen eloisa käytös ja innokas puhe tekivät hänestä juuri Mathiaksen. Kaiken lisäksi mies oli juuri pelastanut hänen henkensä. Jos Mathias ei olisi vetäissyt häntä pois tieltä, Lukas olisi mitä luultavammin murskaantunut hirviön alle. Lukas ei tiennyt miten kiittää Mathiasta. Hän ei ollut hyvä tällaisissa asioissa.

"Mathias…", Lukas aloitti ja Mathias käänsi heti päänsä noitaa kohti, "Tuota… Ei sillä, etten minä itsekin olisi ehtinyt pois tieltä, mutta… kun sinä nyt kerran satuit vetämään minut pois alta niin… Kunnon kansalaisena minun on kiitettävä sinua… Mutta älä vain ala odottaa mitään ritariksi lyömistä! " Lukas sopersi ja käänsi päänsä vihainen ilme kasvoillaan.

Mathias hymyili itsekseen ja tuli lähemmäs sohvaa.

"Ole hyvä Lukas, mutta haluan minä jotain vastineeksi siitä, että pelastin henkesi omani uhalla", Mathias sanoi virnistäen, "Haluan, että sinä tulet auttamaan minua huomenna töissäni! Tiedät paikan oikein hyvin. Nähdään huomenna", Mathias sanoi ja vinkkasi Lukakselle silmää.

Sitten Mathias nousi ylös ja huikkasi Tinolle toimittavansa seuraavana päivänä puutavaraa korjaustöihin ja lähti mökistä.

Lukas tuijotti Mathiakseen perään punan alkaessa kohota hänen kasvoilleen ja kauhun ilmeen tullessa esiin.

"_Tiedät paikan oikein hyvin."_

Ei kai Mathias vaan tiennyt…!

"ARGH!" Lukas karjaisi ja heittäytyi pitkäkseen sohvalle vetäen kädet kasvoilleen häpeän ja nolostuksen tunteiden syöksyessä häneen.

"Lukas! Onko kaikki hyvin?" Isak kysyi huolissaan nähdessään isoveljensä heittelehtiessä sohvalla ja ulisevan jotain huijareista.

Lukas heräsi seuraavana aamuna aikaisin, sillä Mathias aloitti työnsä aina aamunkoitteessa ja lopetti iltapäivän auringon aikaan. Tino oli hereillä jo ja kaatoi Lukakselle kupillisen kahvia. Lukas otti sen kiitollisena vastaan ja hörppäsi ison kulauksen. Tino istui häntä vastapäätä ja hymyili itsekseen.

"Samalla kun sinä menet auttelemaan Mathiasta, minä taidan alkaa opettaa Isakille Mielentietä", Tino sanoi yhtäkkiä ja Lukas kohotti päänsä.

"Mi-mitä? Isak saa…? Tai siis… sinä olet sitä mieltä, että hän saa oppia sitä?"

"Niin. Etkö sinä sitten ole sitä mieltä Lukas…?" Tino kysyi ja Lukas vastasi nopeasti:

"Totta kai olen sitä mieltä, että Isak on oikeutettu oppimaan Mielentietä… Ehkä minä vähän pelkäsin, että hän… no… Isak oli usein Nordicamassa hyvin masentunut ja… hmm… epävakaa… Luulin, että se sulkisi häneltä mahdollisuuden oppia…", Lukas sanoi hieman häpeillen, mutta totuuden mukaisesti. Isak oli hyvin temperamenttinen ja välillä turhan kiivas luonteeltaan. Tosin viime aikoina Isak oli tuntunut hieman rauhoittuvan. Nuorempi noita häipyi usein kylään muiden nuorien mukaan ja Lukas oli iloinen, että Isak oli saanut ystäviä.

"Ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat, mutta Isakilla on kaiken kiivauden ja äkkiarvaamattomien tekojen alla lämmin ja hyvä sydän. Hän ei tule käyttämään Mielentietä väärin", Tino sanoi vakaasti ja nousi ylös hakemaan lisää kahvia. Hän vilkaisi Lukasta olkansa yli.

"Sinunkin tekisi hyvää avautua uusille ihmisille. Juttelet kyllä minun ja Berwaldin ja veljesi kanssa, mutta ehkä sinun olisi hyvä kertoa tunteitasi jollekulle toiselle. Se voisi auttaa sinua. Ehdottaisin erästä herrasmiestä, joka tarvitsee tänään apuasi", Tino ehdotti lämpimästi. Lukas katsoi häntä typertyneenä.

"Mitä? Kertoisin Mathiakselle? Kertoisin MATHIAKSELLE itsestäni ja menneisyydestäni ja ties mistä turhasta?" Lukas nauroi kitsaasti, "Eihän hän itse osaa edes olla hiljaa. Miten Mathias pystyisi, tai haluaisi sen puoleen, kuunnella minun menneisyydestäni?"

Lukas joi kahvinsa loppuun ja harppoi ulos mökistä, kun hänen mieleensä tuli, että olihan Mathias ollut hiljaa juuri edellisenä iltana. Mathias oli vain istunut sohvan vieressä ja tuijottanut mietteliään näköisenä vastapäistä seinää. Ja kyllähän Mathiaksen taukoamattomassa puhetulvassa sittenkin oli taukoja, nyt kun Lukas oikein kovasti mietti. Hän oli aina ajatellut, että silloin mies veti henkeä, mutta ehkäpä tämä oli vain toiveikkaana odottanut jonkinlaista kommenttia Lukakselta? Lukas pudisti päätään. Mathiaksen miettiminen sai vain hänen rintansa pistämään epämiellyttävällä tavalla.

Lukas tuli metsän mökin vieressä olevan metsän laitaan ja mietti hetkisen. Sitten hän kuitenkin kääntyi polulle, joka vei kylään. Hän ei missään nimessä kulkisi samaa salamyhkäistä reittiään hakkuupaikalle, jos oli pienikin mahdollisuus, että Mathias todella tiesi Lukaksen tarkkailleen häntä. Matkasta tuli tämän ylimääräisen kierron takia pitempi ja Mathias oli jo paikalla, kun Lukas vihdoin tuli hakkuupaikalle kylän puoleisesta metsänosasta.

Mathias nosti katseensa työstään ja riemukas hymy valaisi hänen kasvonsa, kun hän huomasi Lukaksen tulevan epäröiden aukealle.

"Sinä tulit!" Mathias sanoi iloisena ja suoristi selkänsä.

"Sinä käskit…", Lukas heitti vastaan, "Tämä on ainoastaan vastapalvelus eilisestä!"

Mathias nauroi lämpimästi ja viittoi Lukasta tulemaan lähemmäs. Lukas saapasteli kädet puuskassa ja ylenkatseellinen ilme naamallaan Mathiaksen luokse ja yritti näyttää siltä, kuin tietäisi jotain puunhakkaajan työstä. Mathias heilautti ison kirveen olalleen ja osoitti koivupuukasaa, jotka oli pilkottu pienemmiksi paloiksi.

"Nuo pitäisi pilkkoa haloiksi", hän nappasi yhden koivupöllin yhdellä kädellä isosta pinosta ja asetti sen isomman puupöllin päälle, "Astu vähän syrjään."

Lukas kiersi Mathiaksen takaoikealle ja katsoi, kun mies kohotti kirveensä ja heilautti sen täsmälleen keskelle koivupölliä. Pölli halkesi tasaisesti kahtia yhdellä iskulla ja toinen puolikkaista sinkosi pois puualustalta. Mathias käänsi alustalle jääneen puolikkaan ja iski sen vielä puoliksi. Sitten hän haki pois lentäneen koivunpuolikkaan ja halkaisi senkin.

"Näin pilkotaan lämmityspuita. Tuossa on toinen kirves ja alusta. Voit aloittaa pienemmistä haloista ja jos siltä tuntuu, siirtyä isompiin", Mathias neuvoi ja osoitti kauempana olevaa isoa puualustaa ja Lukaksen onneksi lievästi pienempää kirvestä.

Lukas haki kasasta pienen koivupöllin ja nosti kirveensä ylös. Se oli paljon painavampi kuin hän oli ajatellut ja hänen heilauttaessaan sen alas, hän huitaisi reilusti ohi puupöllin. Lukas kirosi hiljaa ja yritti uudelleen. Tällä kertaa hän osui puuhun, mutta iskun voima ei riittänyt halkaisemaan pölliä kahtia. Lukas iski vielä kerran ja tällä kertaa pölli meni halki ja Lukas suoristi selkänsä hyvin tyytyväisenä itseensä. Tietenkään hänen riemunsa ei kauaa kestänyt, kun hän huomasi Mathiaksen vieressä lojuvan valmiin halkopinon. Mathias huomasi tuijotuksen silmäkulmastaan ja kääntyi hymyillen Lukasta päin, jolloin Lukas palasi nopeasti oman työnsä kimppuun.

Lukakselta ja Mathiakselta meni kauan hakata kaikki puut haloiksi ja vihdoin, kun Mathias lopulta laski kirveensä alas ja ilmoitti, että he olivat valmiita, Lukas vajosi selkä puuta vasten maahan. Hän huohotti ja pyyhki hikeä kasvoiltaan. Hän oli kauan aikaa sitten poistanut päällimmäisen paitansa ja turvautunut vain valkeaan aluspaitaansa. Mathias oli melkein heti alussa heittänyt molemmat paidat pois päältään ja tehnyt Lukaksen työnteon hyvin hankalaksi. Mathias tuli istumaan Lukaksen viereen, tuoden mukanaan repun, josta paljastui leipää ja kaksi vesileiliä. Hän ojensi Lukakselle toisen leilin ja leivän. Lukas otti ne kiitollisena vastaan ja joi ahnaasti Mathiaksen katsellessa.

"Hyvin tehty. En osannut arvatakaan, että jaksaisit noin hyvin koko homman ajan, mutta sinusta löytyy yllättävää sisua", hän sanoi hilpeänä.

Lukas mulkaisi häntä ja avasi paitaansa enemmän auki paljastaen vahingossa rinnassaan olevan merkkinsä.

"Mikä tuo on Lukas? Syntymämerkkikö?" Mathias kysyi ja osoitti Lukaksen merkkiä. Lukas seurasi Mathiaksen sormea ja huomasi kauhukseen erehdyksensä. Hän kiskaisi paitansa merkin päälle ja puristi rystyset valkeina valkeaa pellavapaitaansa.

"Lukas…?"

"Älä! Se… se ei kuulu sinulle… tarkoitan, että…!" Lukas sopersi ja tunsi kylmän hien kasvoillaan.

Mathias katseli vieressään istuvaa säikkyä miestä ja henkäisi sitten syvään.

"Ei sinun ole pakko kertoa minulle Lukas mitä tuo merkki merkitsee sinulle. En utele, vaikka haluankin tietää", Mathias sanoi ja Lukaksen yllätykseksi laski kätensä hänen hartioilleen, ja veti lyhyemmän miehen kainaloonsa, "Mutta…", Mathias jatkoi, "Toivottavasti tajuat, että minä olen valmis kuuntelemaan sinua. Ihan milloin vain…"

Lukas kohotti päänsä ja katsoi Mathiasta silmiin. Mathias hymyili ja asetti toisen kätensä Lukaksen takaraivolle ja veti heidän kasvonsa lähemmäs. Lukas tiesi, mitä Mathias aikoi ja kaikki hänen päänsä ajatukset kirkuivat häntä repeytymään irti miehestä, mutta… Lukas sulki silmänsä ja tunsi pian Mathiaksen huulet omillaan. Varovaisina ja kysyvinä. Aivan erilailla, kun otti huomioon Mathiaksen yleisen vauhdikkaan ja riehakkaan käytöksen. Lukas vastasi suudelmaan aivan yhtä varovaisesti ja Mathias veti hänet lähemmäs itseään. He irrottautuivat hetkeksi ja sitten he molemmat painautuivat taas yhteen, hieman voimakkaampaan suudelmaan. Lukas tunsi olevansa pilvissä. Hetki tuntui samaan aikaan nopealta kuin vauhkoontuneet hevosvaunut ja toisaalta niin hitaalta, että Lukaksesta se hetki tuntui venyvän ikuisuuden ajan. Lukaksella oli ollut hetken aikaa tyttöystävä Nordicamassa, mutta koskaan hän ei ollut tuntenut tytön kanssa mitään niin huumaavaa.

Lopulta he irrottautuivat ja Lukas huomasi yllätyksekseen Mathiaksen kasvoilla tumman punan. Mathias ei katsonut Lukasta, mutta tämän kasvoilla oli onnellinen, hieman hömelö hymy.

"Anteeksi Lukas… Se ei ehkä ollut kovin upea suudelma, mutta minä en ole koskaan… En ole koskaan suudellut ketään…", Mathias sanoi nolostuneena ja hieraisi niskaansa. Lukas naurahti ja painoi päänsä peittääkseen sen puunhakkaajalta. Mathias kuitenkin huomasi sen ja nauroi itsekin nolona.

Mathias halasi Lukasta ja Lukas kiersi omat käsivartensa miehen ympärille, hieman yllättyneenä omasta rohkeudestaan. Jotenkin Mathiaksen läsnäolo aina sai hänet rentoutumaan ja miehen pehmeä ääni tuntui mukavalta vaihtelulta tämän normaaliin kovaan hölötykseen verrattuna.

Lukas nojautui poispäin Mathiaksesta ja veti paitaansa hieman pois tieltä, näyttääkseen Mathiakselle nyt vapaaehtoisesti merkkinsä. Mathias katsoi merkkiä kiinnostuneena ja nosti kätensä merkin yläpuolelle. Hän katsoi Lukasta kysyvästi ja Lukaksen nyökätessä, kosketti merkkiä hennosti. Lukas tunsi rinnassaan outoa kihelmöintiä ja nielaisi. Mathias nosti päänsä hymyillen.

"Se on aika kaunis merkki."

Lukas tunsi silloin painavan lastin nousevan hänen hartioiltaan ja kyyneleiden muodostuvan hänen silmiinsä. Hän esti niiden valumisen poskilleen ja hymyili vienosti tuijottaen Mathiaksen kättä, joka pysyi hänen rinnallaan kuin pitäen häntä kasassa.

**.**

**.**

**Uijui jui jui! Vihdosta viimein hieman römäntiikkää! Anteeksi kaikille DenNor faneille, kun en osaa kirjoittaa heistä hyvin D: Yritän parhaani, mutta kun Lukas on hankala henkilö kirjoittaa :I  
Tämä osa on aika söpö ja seuraavassa osassa puidaan kai joko Isakin Mielentie juttuja. Eli Lukas ja Mathias saa jäädä sinne aukeamalle söpöstelemään omiaan. Älkää kuvitelko mitään pervoja, ne etenee huvin hitaasti. En tosin ala kirjoittamaan siitä raporttia, kuten en ole muissakaan tarinoissani. Hyvin siveellistä fluffia vain :D xD  
Ensi kertaan sitten vaan.**

**mahtisninjatipu: Aamuinen uusi luku on kieltämättä ihana asia :D  
TheOneWithYou: Ole hyvä vain :) Kiva että jaksoit kommentoida!  
anonyymi: Meidän Tino on niin hyvä keksiin hätävalheita :D Ja Mielentiestä kirjoitan lisää nyt sitten varmaan seuraavaan lukuun.  
Natalia: Kiitos! En ole ollenkaan varma osaanko kirjoittaa Tanskasta ja Norjasta, mutta kiva että joku tykkää :D :B Voi että! En itse ollut Frostissa. Olisi ollut tosi hienoa nähdä ne cossit!  
JokuRandomLukija: Ei Lukas ole vielä hengenvaarassa :D Sille on vielä paljon luvassa :D Yritän kirjoittaa Ivanista pian!  
Syvamiete: Yleinen pulma :D Itsekin kun löydän jonkun mielenkiintoisen ficin, niin luen kaikki chaput vaan putkeen x)  
Finnishweird: Kiiiiiiitos! Olet ihana :D Anteeksi että jouduit odottamaan uutta osaa näin kauan D: Mutta toivottavasti tämä korvaa odotuksesi :D Yritän parhaani kirjoittaessani :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moro!**

**Anteeksi ihan kauhiasti kun minulla on kestänyt näin kauan D: Ettehän ole ihan kauhean vihaisia? Lupaan päivittää tästä lähtien paremmin. Olen jopa kirjoittanut pari jaksoa jo varastoon! Päivitystahti tulee olemaan siis huomattavasti nopeampi! Tässä jaksossa hieman HongIceä =3 Toivottavasti tykkäätte :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isak istui sileän kiven päällä silmät kiinni. Hänellä oli juuri ollut elämänsä ensimmäinen Mielentien oppitunti Tinon kanssa ja kaikki oli sujunut yllättävän hyvin. Tino oli ollut oikein tyytyväinen Isakin innokkuudesta opetella ja pistänyt pojan rääkkäämään mieltään koko päivän. Isak oli joutunut ponnistelemaan Mielensä labyrintissa Tinon ääneen ja ohjeiden avulla. Isakin täytyisi oppia tuntemaan Mielensä nurkasta nurkkaan voidakseen hallita kykyjään. Isak oli kompuroinut Mielessään monta tuntia ja palannut aina nykyhetkeen vetämään henkeä ja rauhoittumaan. Isak huomasi Mielentien oppimisen helpommaksi kuin oli luullut. Kun Tino oli tullut hänen mukanaan Mieleensä, kaikki oli tuntunut ahdistavalta ja pelottavalta, mutta nyt Isak oli vähän kuin välitilassa. Hän ei ollut kokonaan poissa todellisesta maailmasta, mutta näki silti kristallin kirkkaasti oman mielensä labyrintin. Se oli omituinen tunne.

Isak hengitti syvään ja tunnusteli labyrinttinsa tietä. Tino oli käskenyt häntä harjoittelemaan ilman hänen apuaan, sillä Mielentie ei loppujen lopuksi ollut opetettavissa. Tino pystyi kertomaan Isakille vain teorian ja mitä hän oli kuullut toisilta, mutta käytäntö oli aivan toista ja Isakin täytyi oppia se aivan itse.

Isak avasi silmänsä ja yritti totutella näkemään sekä metsän edessään että labyrintin Mielessään. Metsä oli synkkä ja vihreä ja labyrintti oli kirkas ja valkoinen. Kaksi aivan erilaista maailmaa hänen silmissään. Isak alkoi hitaasti kävellä eteenpäin labyrintissa ja yritti samalla estää jalkojaan lähtemästä liikkeelle oikeassa maailmassa. Hän katseli muistoja Nordicamasta ja yritti avata unohtuneiden porttien lukkoja. Hän pysähtyi lopulta labyrintissa avattuaan erään portin ja alkaen tarkastella muistojaan Alldinin iltasaduista. Hän nousi samalla oikeassa maailmassa ylös kiveltä ja alkoi kävellä kohti kylää. Hän kompuroi aikalailla yrittäessään kävellä suoraan polkua pitkin ja samalla keskittyä muistoihinsa labyrintissa. Lopulta hän yritti kävellä sekä oikeassa maailmassa että Mielessään, ja tuloksena oli, että Isak rojahti pitkin pituuttaan maahan. Kaatumisen tuoma isku heitti hänet ulos Mielestään ja Isak kirosi hiljaa noustessaan ylös istumaan.

"Tuo oli hyvin mielenkiintoisen näköistä", kuului kiusoitteleva ääni hänen vasemmalta puoleltaan.

Isak käänsi päänsä ääntä kohti niin rajusti, että Kaoru pelkäsi sen irtoavan.

"Hei Isak!" Kaoru riemuitsi ja heilautti kättään huulillaan pehmeä hymy. Isakin punainen naama oli hyvin suloinen.

"Kaoru!" Isak henkäisi shokissa, "Mitä… mitä sinä täällä teet?!"

Isak halusi maan nielevän hänet. Kaoru oli omahyväisestä ilmeestään päätellen nähnyt hänen koko siksakki kävelynsä alusta loppuun asti. Nuori noita lupasi itselleen, että tästedes hän varmistaisi tarkkaan, ettei lähistöllä olisi ketään, kun hän harjoittelisi Mielentietä.

"Seurasin sinun hyvin mielenkiintoista meditaatiotasi. Mitä Tino sinulle oikein juottaa? Väkiviinaa?" Kaoru sanoi ja ojensi kätensä miehen nenän eteen. Isak tarttui käteen ja antoi Kaorun vetää itsensä ylös jaloilleen.

"En minä ole humalassa!"

"Olisit voinut huijata ainakin minua", Kaoru nauroi ja laski kätensä ystävänsä hartioille.

"Jos sinun se noin kovasti pitää saada selville, niin harjoittelin Mielentietä!" Isak sanoi ja Kaorun silmiin ilmestyi innokas pilke.

"Tino siis sallii sen sinulle?" Kaoru sanoi ja pörrötti Isakin tukkaa. Isak kiljaisi ärtyneenä ja taisteli miehen kimpustaan. Kaoru tanssahteli kauemmas välttyäkseen Isakin kostolta.

"Totta kai hän sallii sen minulle! Hän jopa sanoi, että minä olen lahjakas oppimaan sitä!" Isak sanoi kasvoillaan peittelemätön omahyväinen hymy. Isak oli oikein tyytyväinen saadessaan osoittaa Kaorulle kykynsä. Hän ei ollut veljensä varjo!

"Kunhan et treenaa niin paljon, että saat pikku pääsi pipiksi", Kaoru sanoi ja väisti isoa kuusenkäpyä, jonka Isak heitti hänen suuntaansa.

Isak ja Kaoru viettivät koko matka kylään asti kiusoitellen toisiaan ja lopulta tullessaan kylän laitamille ja heittäytyessään ison koivun varjoon he hiljentyivät. Hiljaisuus heidän välillään oli rauhaisa ja Isak tunsi olonsa onnelliseksi. Hänellä ei koskaan ollut ollut ystäviä ja sitten hän ja Lukas olivat tulleet kylään. Isak vilkaisi Kaorua ja tunsi mukavan lämmön sisällään. Kaoru oli hyvä ystävä ja Eduard ja Meikin olivat mukavia. Kaoru käänsi päänsä tuntiessaan Isakin katseen ja melkein tukehtui omaan sylkeensä nähdessään Isakin hymyilevän.

"I-isak?" Kaoru sopersi ja Isak kääntyi tuijottamaan taivasta myhäillen tyytyväisenä itseensä, koska oli saanut ystävänsä änkyttämään.

"Me asuimme Lukaksen kanssa ottovanhempiemme kanssa Nordicamassa…", Isak sanoi ja Kaoru piti katseensa Isakin kasvoissa, "Arvaa minkä takia?"

"Koska teidän vanhempanne kuolivat…", Kaoru sanoi hiljaa. Isak oli kertonut sen hänelle aikaisemmin jo.

"Niin…", Isak sanoi mietteliäänä, "Mutta en ole kertonut sinulle miten he kuolivat…"

"Isak ei sinun ole pakko…"

"Mutta minä haluan!" Isak sanoi vakaasti, "Minä olin silloin niin pieni. Se ei ole kovin iso trauma minulle. Alldin ja Delminde ovat minulle ne oikeat vanhemmat. Minun omat vanhempani tekivät jotain pahaa meille…

Tino selitti meille mitä kaikki se merkitsi. Hän kertoi kuinka peloissaan noidat olivat siihen aikaan, ja ovat vielä tänä päivänäkin. Noitalapset ovat hyvin vaarallisia, jos yrittää pysyä piilossa inkvisition silmiltä. Meidän vanhempamme tekivät jotain, mitä monet vanhemmat tekivät. He aikoivat uhrata meidät jumalille. Se on aivan huuhaata koko uskomus, että se toisi uhraajille mitään suojaa, mutta kuten Tino sanoi, ihmiset ajautuvat epätoivoisiin tekoihin epätoivoisina aikoina."

Kaoru pysyi hiljaa vain kuunnellen Isakin tarinaa, mutta hänen sisällään kuohui. Miten joku pystyi surmaamaan oman lapsensa? Vaikka kyseessä olisikin ollut vaikeat ajat, lapsensurmaan ei oikeuttanut mikään!

"Vanhempamme iskivät tikarit minun ja Lukaksen sydämeen, mutta he tulivatkin katumapäälle ja alkoivat pelastaa meitä Verenseisautuksella. Olet varmaan kuullut siitä Tinolta."

"Olen nähnyt sen", Kaoru tunnusti ajatellessaan siskoaan ja leipuria.

"Meidän vanhempanne eivät olleet aivan yhtä taitavia kuin Tino, joka on luonnonlahjakkuus. He kuolivat tuodessaan meidät takaisin elämään. Siitä seurauksena minulla ja Lukaksella on erityisiä kykyjä. Kai meille tarttui mukaan tuonpuoleisesta jumalten voimia tai jotain…", Isak sanoi ja nousi istumaan. Hän veti paitansa hieman syrjään näyttääkseen Kaorulle merkkiään rinnassaan.

"Tämä on merkki siitä, että me olemme uhrattuja lapsia. Minä inhosin tätä merkkiä ja sen tuomia kykyjä Nordicamassa…", Isak sanoi ja kosketti merkkiään, " Kykyni lukea ajatuksia esti tavallisen naiiviuden ja tiesin aina mitä kukin ajatteli minusta ja perheestäni. Minusta ja Lukaksesta ei pidetty. Meitä kammoksuttiin ja inhottiin. Tämä merkki vei minulta ne pienetkin mahdollisuudet saada ystäviä. Ajattelin usein, että jos en olisi tiennyt mitä he ajattelivat minusta ja heti käynyt hyökkäyskannalle, ehkä he olisivat oppineet pitämään minusta. Tämä merkki on ollut minulle aina riesa ja iljettävä silmälle, mutta viime aikoina… en ole enää ajatellut sitä niin. Taitoni lukea ajatuksia on säästänyt minut pahoilta ystävyys-suhteilta ja tuonut meidät tänne. Täällä olen tavannut Tinon ja Berwaldin ja sinut ja Eduardin ja Mein ja kaikki muut kyläläiset…"

Kaoru hymyili ja Isak virnisti.

"Vihdoin olen alkanut näkemään tämän merkin sellaisena, jota äiti ja isä sanoivat sen olevan. Lahjana."

Kaoru kaappasi ystävänsä halaukseen ja nauroi iloisesti. Isak halasi takaisin tiukasti ja tunsi olonsa kevyeksi. Hän oli niin onnellinen, että he olivat tulleet Lukaksen kanssa Garmian notkoon! Isak vain toivoi, että Alldin ja Delmindekin voisivat olla täällä heidän kanssaan…

He irtautuivat toisistaan ja Kaoru pörrötti taas Isakin tukkaa kiintyneenä. He eivät edes huomanneet, että Feliks oli tullut aivan heidän taakseen.

"Siis olettepas te suloisia!" blondi mies sanoi hymyillen tietäväisen näköisenä.

Isak ja Kaoru kääntyivät katsomaan taakseen. Feliks seisoi kädet lanteillaan ja selässään pieni Raivis-vauva. Feliks oli sitonut pojan huivilla selkäänsä saadakseen kätensä vapaaksi ja nyt Raivis katseli poikia edessään kiinnostuneena imien samalla peukaloaan.

"Jos täällä joku on suloinen, niin sitten Raivis!", Kaoru sanoi ja nousi ylös Isak perässään.

"Niin on, mutta niin olette tekin! Onko tässä jotain mehukasta meneillään?" Feliks kysyi ja molemmat pojat pyörittivät silmiään. Feliks saattoi sitten olla innokas työntämään nokkansa muiden asioihin.

"Mihin sinä olet matkalla, Feliks?" Isak kysyi Raiviksen tarttuessa Kaorun ojennettuun sormeen. Raivis puraisi pontevasti ja Kaoru säpsähti.

"Herran jestas! Onko tällä pikku riiviöllä jo teräkalusto?" hän sanoi ja veti kätensä nopeasti Raiviksen ulottuvilta.

"Poika järsii mielellään pöydänjalkoja. Perinyt taatusti toiselta isältään", Feliks sanoi heilauttaen kättään, mutta hymyillen. Sitten hän kääntyi Isakiin päin.

"Olin itse asiassa lähdössä käymään Tinolla, mutta kun sinä olet nyt siinä, niin voit varmaan välittää viestini. Kerro hänelle ja Berwaldille, että notkossa asustavat rosvot ovat alkaneet tulla yhä rohkeammaksi. Pienet joukot ovat vaeltaneet yhä lähemmäs kylää päivittäisillä retkillään ja kyläläiset ovat huolissaan. Olisi helpotus jos Tino voisi asettaa suojelevia loitsuja kylän ympärille tai tehdä jotain pelotteita pitämään rosvot poissa", Feliks selitti.

Hänen silmissään paistoi pieni huoli ja Kaoru arvasi miehen ajattelevan Raivista ja Torista. Feliks oli hyvin suojelevainen pienestä perheestään ja taisteli kynsin ja hampain rakkaidensa puolesta. Kaorun täytyi myöntää, että raaka rosvojoukko kummitteli välillä hänenkin mielessään. Notkon rosvot olivat julmia ja Kaoru ei halunnut edes ajatella mitä tapahtuisi jos joukot yhdistäisivät voimansa ja hyökkäisivät kylään. Yksittäiset pienet joukot kylän osaavat miekan ja jousenkäyttäjät pystyisivät pitämään poissa, mutta vähääkään isommat…

"Me kerromme viestisi Feliks, älä huoli. Mene vain takaisin Toriksen luokse", Isak lupasi ja Feliks hyvästeli heidät heittäen vielä pari nasevaa kommenttia heidän läheisyydestään. Isakia Feliksin puheet hieman nolostuttivat, mutta Kaorun pokerinaama ei paljastanut mitään.

"Minun on parasta mennä takaisin. Tino ja Berwald haluavat taatusti kuulla tästä", Isak sanoi ja heilautti kättään hyvästiksi. Kaoru kuitenkin tarrasi Isakin nostamaan käteen ja veti miehen halaukseen.

"Nähdään Isak", Kaoru kuiskasi miehen korvaan ja tanssahteli kylän porteista sisään ja pois näkyvistä.

Isak seisoi paikoillaan hieman pöllämystyneenä, mutta kohautti sitten olkiaan ja lähti kotia kohti.

Isakin kulkiessa eteenpäin, hänelle mieleensä tuli ajatus, että hän voisi käväistä katsomassa miten Lukas pärjää tehden niin fyysistä työtä kuin puunhakkuu. Isak oli tottunut raskaaseen työhön Nordicamassa tehdessään lyhyitä hanttihommia, mutta Lukas oli aina viihtynyt paremmin kirjojensa kanssa. Isakin kasvoille nousi hymy ajatellessaan isoveljeään työteossa. Tämä hänen täytyisi nähdä.

Isak saapui hiljaa Mathiaksen työaukeamalle voidakseen pysyä piilossa. Hän ei halunnut Lukaksen heti näkevän itseään ja Isak eteni varoen ja piilossa. Hän kurkisti ison puun takaa nähdäkseen aukeaman, mutta hän ei nähnytkään ketään töissä. Isak hymähti ärsyyntyneenä. Olivatko he jo lopettaneet?

Isak oli jo aikeissa kääntyä takaisin, kun hän näki silmäkulmastaan liikettä. Isak hiipi lähemmäs puiden tummien varjojen alla ja kurkisti isojen pensaiden takaa. Siellä, erään puun edessä, hän näki isoveljensä ja Mathiaksen kietoutuneena toisiinsa suutelemassa. Isak henkäisi ja sukelsi pensaiden suojaan painaen kätensä suunsa eteen.

Isak oli arvannut, että Mathias piti hänen veljestään, mutta että Lukas piti Mathiaksesta? Lukas tuntui aina niin kylmältä Mathiaksen seurassa, että Isak oli ollut varma. Hän kurkisti pensaiden oksien suojasta, ja näki kuinka Lukas oli nostanut kätensä Mathiaksen poskille, ja kuinka tämän kasvoilla oli niin autuas ja pehmeä ilme, että Isak ei meinannut uskoa miehen olevan hänen veljensä. Mathias itse piti Lukasta lähellään kuin porsliinipatsasta ja Isak katsoi miesten hellyyden osoituksia ihmeissään.

Lopulta Isak sai itseään niskasta kiinni ja nousi varoen ylös. Hän hiipi hiljaa ja väistellen maassa lojuvia oksia peläten kuollakseen jäävänsä kiinni. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut jäädä kiinni vakoilemasta isoveljeään, kun tämä suuteli toista miestä.

Lukas tekisi hänestä selvää. Se oli aivan varmaa.

**.**

**.**

**Ah, miten ihana lapsi Feliksillä ja Toriksella on! En nyt osaa tähän loppuun muuta sanoakkaan, paitsi että rakastan HongIceä! Olen jotenkin niin rakastunut tuohon paritukseen :D**

**mahtisninjatipu: Anteeksi että kesti taas D: Nyt voin kuitenkin luvata, että seuraavat osat tulevat paaaaaljon nopeammin!  
anonyymi: Kiitos! :D  
Laalaa: Voi kiitos! Tino on kuin Lukaksen ja Isakin ottoisä (Vaikka Tino ja Lukas ovat tässä saman ikäisiä.)  
Syvamiete: Römäntiikkä on aina ihanaa :D  
Randomi: Kiitossss!  
TheOneWithYou: Vihdoin se inspis iski x)  
Natalia: Tanska ja Lukas ovat molemmat hankalia kirjoittaa :B Yritetään kuitenkin!  
Random: Kiitos todella paljon! Hauskaa, että tarinani on innoittanut uusia Hetalia faneja :D  
Wex-sama: Oih! Kiitos! Pidän itsekin luomastani "noitamaailmasta" ja on niin kiva kirjoittaa siitä :D  
T0K0T0K0: Olet ihana :D Toivottavasti jaksat edelleen seurata tätä, vaikka edellisestä chapusta on niin kauan aikaa.  
JokuRandomLukija: Älä herätä äitiäs :,D Tässä vihdoin siis uusi osa! Kiitos kärsivällisyydestä.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Moi!**

**HongIce on ihana paritus ja siksi tämä luku. Pahoittelen jo valmiiksi… :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas istui Tinon mökin rappusilla hyräillen itsekseen ja ohjaillen pientä vesipatsasta, joka nousi ämpäristä hänen edessään. Vesi oli mielenkiintoinen elementti ja Lukas piti sen kanssa työskentelystä. Hänen kätensä hieman horjui, kun hänen takaansa kuului askelia, mutta sai kuin saikin pidettyä vesipatsaan ehjänä. Tino istahti hänen viereensä ihailemaan Lukaksen suoritusta ja pian Tinon lintu ystävät lensivät noidan olkapäille. Lukaksesta oli aina ollut hassua, kuinka mökin kuistin kattoparruissa asuvat linnut pitivät Tinosta niin kovasti. Mathias arveli, että linnut pitivät Tinoa isänään ja Berwald murahti olevansa samaa mieltä, kun Tino ei kuullut.

"Tuleeko Mathias tänään käymään?" Tino kysyi ja Lukas nyökkäsi ilmeettömänä. Tino kuitenkin huomasi pienen punan kohoavan noidan kasvoille ja myhäili tyytyväisenä.

Lukas ja Mathias olivat nykyään koko ajan yhdessä. Lukas ei osoittanut minkäänlaisia tunteita miestä kohtaan heidän ollessa toisten ihmisten lähellä, mutta kun hän ja Mathias olivat kaksin! Lukas tunsi lämmön kohoavan itsessään. Hän ei koskaan ollut ajatellut löytävänsä ketään niin ymmärtäväistä ja niin erilaista henkilöä kuin Mathias. Mathias osasi aina ilahduttaa ihmisiä ympärillään ja valaa iloa toisiin, mutta hän silti osasi olla vakava, kun tilanne sitä vaati. Mathias myös oli todella suloinen ja hellä Lukasta kohtaan.

"Mikä kasvi tuo on?" Lukas kysyi hoksattuaan Tinon kädessä olevan kimpun vihreitä yrttejä. Hän ei halunnut Tinon utelevan enemmän hänen ja Mathiaksen suhteesta, joten oli parasta vaihtaa puheenaihetta.

"Ai tämä!" Tino sanoi ja jostain syystä punastui itsekin, "Ööh.. tämä on vain eräs… rauhoittava yrtti. Älä huoli tästä!"

Tino nousi nopeasti ylös ja paineli takaisin mökkiin. Lukas kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja kirosi sitten, kun hänen vesipatsaansa särkyi ja roiski vettä hänen päällensä veden pudotessa alas.

Isak istui mökissä lueskellen kirjaa Mielentiestä. Hän alkoi olla jo aika taitava. Berwald oli antanut hänen kokeilla Mielentietä itseensä ja se oli ollut mahtavaa! Isak oli vain talsinut pitkin Berwaldin Mielen metsää ja löytänyt kaikenlaista mielenkiintoista. Tietenkin Isak kunnioitti Berwaldin yksityisyyttä ja ei mennyt lähellekään Berwaldin henkilökohtaisia ajatuksia ja muistoja, mutta tietoja ja taitoja Isakilla oli lupa tutkia. Isak oli myös käynyt Tinon Mielessä. Tinon Mieli oli iso lammen keskellä oleva saari, jossa kasvoi varmaan kaikki maailman kasvit ja yrtit. Isak ei kuitenkaan jäänyt Tinon Mieleen pitkäksi aikaa, koska Tino oli hyvä noita ja osasi ajaa tunkeilijan Mielestään. Isak oli keskustellut asiasta Tinon kanssa ja suurnoita oli kertonut vastustavansa Isakia niin hyvin, koska oli opiskellut Mielentietä paljon ja osasi tunnistaa sen käyttäjän omassa Mielessään. Isak oli pelästynyt pahan kerran, kun Tinon Mielen lammesta oli hypännyt satakunta piraijan kaltaista kalaa hampaat irveessä suojellakseen isäntänsä Mieltä.

Isak oli saanut käydä jopa isoveljensä Mielessä. Se oli ollut mielenkiintoinen retki. Lukas oli pannut Isakin ensin lupaamaan, että pysyisi erossa hänen ajatuksistaan ja vain katselisi ympärilleen pari sekuntia ja Isak oli luvannut oikein mielellään. Häntä ei erityisemmin kiinnostanut nähdä uusintaa Lukaksen ja Mathiaksen suutelemisesta. Lukaksen Mieli oli ollut vähän kuin puumaja: iso lankkutasanne korkealla puussa, johon oli kasattu täyteen kirjoja ja maagisia esineitä. Auringon säteet tunkeutuivat puiden oksien välistä tuoden kirkkauden paikkaan. Isak oli ollut iloinen nähdessään, kuinka onnellinen Lukas sillä hetkellä oli ja poistunut tyytyväisenä veljensä Mielestä.

Isak käänsi sivua ja aikoi juuri alkaa lukea seuraavaa lukua, kun Tino porhalsi takaisin sisään ja heitti yrttipuskan keittiön tasolle. Tino avasi salaluukun lattiassa ja kapusi portaat alas. Isak laski kirjan käsistään ja asetti sen pöydälle eteensä. Yhtä hyvin hän voisi pitää tauon. Tino varmaan suunnitteli uutta tee-reseptiä yrteistä. Nuori noita nousi ylös ja meni keittiöön. Hän kaatoi mukin täyteen vettä ja heilautti kättään veden yllä loitsien hieman. Heti vesi alkoi kiehua ja asettui sitten melkein saman tien aloilleen. Isak nappasi yrttipuskan ja katkaisi pari vihreää lehteä irti heittäen ne mukiinsa. Isak katseli yrttipuskaa ja yritti muistella mikä kasvin nimi oli. Hän nosti mukin huulilleen ja siemaisi.

Hän jähmettyi ja sitten melkein kehräsi mielihyvästä. Juoma oli taivaallista! Se lämmitti häntä perinpohjin ja toi kutittavan tunteen vatsaan. Isak hörppi juoman parilla kulauksella alas ja haahuili sitten ympäri mökkiä tuntien jonkinlaista vetoa. Isak mutristi kulmiaan ja yritti miettiä kovin hitaasti toimivassa päässään mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä. Henkilön kasvot leijailivat hänen mieleensä ja Isak hymyili ilahtuneena. Kaoru oli kylässä ja Isakin piti mennä Kaorun luo. Kaoru tietäisi mitä pitäisi tehdä, jotta lämpö tasaantuisi. Nyt hänen oli liian kuuma.

Isak tanssahteli ulos mökistä ja Lukas pudotti juuri ylös saamansa vesipatsaan uudestaan alas nähdessään pikkuveljensä hyppivän ja hyräillen mäkeä alas. Lukas tuijotti Isakin menoa silmät pyöreänä ja litimärkänä, sillä vesipatsas oli tällä kertaa hajonnut aivan hänen päällensä. Vielä enemmän Lukas säikähti, kun mökistä kuului parkaisu ja siinä samassa Tino ryntäsi ulos mökistä.

Tino näki Lukaksen ja hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun painaen miehen maahan vatsalleen.

"Mitä hitt…? Tino mitä ihmettä sinä teet?!" Lukas kysyi ja Tino räpäytti silmiään ja huokaisi helpotuksesta päästäen Lukaksen ylös.

"Anteeksi. Luulin, että sinä olit mennyt syömään sitä yrttiä, mutta kai minä olin sitten vain laskenut ne väärin…", Tino sanoi ja naurahti hermostuneena.

"Mitä se yrtti tekee?" Lukas kysyi ärtyneenä.

Tino punastui taas, mutta vastasi tällä kertaa.

"Nooh… Sen nimi on persilja ja se tuota… herättää tiettyjä tunteita ja… hmm… haluja luvattua pariaan kohtaan…", Tino sopersi naama punaisena ja katsellen pilviä.

"Ja sinulla oli se kasvi koska…?"

"Pää kiinni!"

Lukas naurahti huvittuneena ja Tino murjotti kädet puuskassa.

"Miksi sinun sitten piti taklata minut?" Lukas kysyi edelleen hyvällä tuulella ja Tino heilautti kättään huolettomasti.

"Sillä tavalla sain helpoiten selville, olitko sinä syönyt sitä. Se, joka syö persiljaa, tuppaa alkavan kaivata parinsa luokse ja ei yleensä anna minkään estää matkaansa."

"Olisit voinut kysyä!"

"En halunnut."

Lukas tuhahti ja nosti taas vesipatsaansa ylös ämpäristä. Häntä oli alkanut pikkuhiljaa ärsyttää jatkuva kastuminen ja Mathiaskaan ei ollut vielä tullut. Berwald oli metsästämässä, joten Tino oli päättänyt jäädä kiusaamaan Lukasta ja piiskaamaan häntä harjoittelemaan loitsuja.

Pian Lukas kuitenkin kuuli askelia polulta ja Mathias astui esiin puiden oksien takaa virnistäen leveästi. Hänellä oli hänen tunnettu kaksiteräinen kirveensä sidottuna selkään ja käsissään miehellä oli puukori.

"Hei Lukas ja Tino!" Mathias tervehti ja painoi nopean suukon Lukaksen huulille ja hyppäsi sitten tieltä pois ennen kuin Lukas ehtisi huitaista häntä. Lukas oli tosin yllättynyt suukkoa niin, että oli pudottanut kolmannen kerran vedet niskaansa ja kiroili nyt railakkaasti Tinon ottaessa vastaan Mathiaksen tarjoaman puukorin.

"Hei Mathias. Mitä kylään kuuluu? Toimivatko suojaloitsut hyvin?" Tino kysyi hymyillen, nähdessään silmäkulmastaan Lukaksen heittävän koko ämpärin vierimään mäkeä alas. Näyn teki hauskemmaksi se, että Lukas oikeasti näytti ärtymyksensä.

"Hyväähän sinne. Rosvoja ei ole näkynyt mailla halmeilla, mutta olisi ehkä hyvä, jos joku teikäläisistä kävisi tarkistamassa ne. Me taiattomat ihmiset emme ole kovin hyviä kertomaan eroa", Mathias sanoi hieroen niskaansa.

Lukas oli saanut itsensä rauhoittumaan ja tuli Mathiaksen vierelle. Pitempi mies hymyili ja hipaisi Lukaksen kättä omallaan. Sitten Mathias puhkesi höpöttämään kovaan ääneen jotain kylän juoruja ja Tino hymyili miehen innokkuudelle. Mathiaksen aikansa selitettyään sanoi kuitenkin jotain, mikä sai Tinon jähmettymään paikalleen.

"Näin muuten Isakin tullessani tänne. Mikä hänellä oli?"

"Kuinka niin?" Lukas kysyi epäluuloisena. Isak tosiaan oli käyttäytynyt hassusti ja hyvin epä-Isakmaisesti.

"No hänhän suunnilleen tanssi minun ylitseni ja humisi vain jotain päätöntä. Hän oli kuin jossain transsissa tai jotain…"

Tino pamautti kätensä otsaansa ja parahti.

"Isak meni syömään sitä yrttiä!"

"MITÄ?!" Lukas huusi ja Mathias tuijotti noitia kummastuneena.

Kaoru istui Eduardin ja Mein kanssa joen rannalla kylän vieressä liotellen jalkojaan vedessä, kun he kuulivat ääntä metsästä päin. He kääntyivät katsomaan ja kaikilta kolmelta loksahti suu auki, kun Isak tanssahteli metsästä ja äkkäsi kolmikon joella. Hän hypähteli heidän luokseen ja Eduard remahti nauruun. Mei hihitteli myös, mutta päätti sitten kysyä, mikä ihme noidalla oli.

"Isak? Mikä sinun on? Meidän tuntemamme Isak ei koskaan hyppisi ja hyräilisi tuolla tavalla!" Mei kikatti ja Kaorukin hymyili yrittäen olla purskahtamatta nauruun.

Isak vain hymyili silmät puoliksi auki. Hän iskosti katseensa Kaoruun ja sitten hyppäsi tämän päälle kaataen pojan maahan selälleen. Mei vetäisi syvään henkeen silmät auki ja Eduard näytti siltä, että hänen synttärinsä oli tullut ajoissa, kun Isak kihersi ja hymyili leveästi Kaorun pöllämystyneelle ilmeelle.

"Isak mitä…?"

"Heeeeiii! Kaooruuu! Minulla on niiiiin kuuma! Sinä olet kivan viiileäh!" Isak kikatti humaltuneen oloisena ja sitten kaikkien silmien edessä, hän kumartui ja painoi huulensa Kaorun huulien päälle.

Mei tuijotti poikia silmät kiiluen ja Eduard kellahti selälleen nauraen kuin heikkopäinen.

Kaoru oli ihan shokissa. Isak suuteli häntä! ISAK!

Ennen kuin Kaoru ehti alkaa edes harkita takaisin suutelemista, Isak nousi ylös istuen edelleen Kaorun päällä ja muitta mutkitta veti valkoisen paitansa pois päältään. Kaoru punastui ja Mei inahti kädet suullaan, mutta Isak painui taas Kaorun suun kimppuun.

"Isak!... Mitä ihm…. ISAK!" Kaoru älähti ja tarrasi viimein Isakin ranteisiin kiinni, kun noidan kädet alkoivat hapuilla tämän housujen etumukselle, "Isak! Me ollaan julkisella paikalla! Et ole oma itsesi!"

"Häääääähh?" Isak ihmetteli tokkuraisena, "Eli jos me ollaan jossain yksityisessä paikassa, me voidaan…"

"Isak! Oletko sinä humalassa?"

"Minä olen humaltunut sinusta Kaoru!" Isak melkein naukaisi ja Kaoru tajusi, että hänen itsehillintänsä ei kestäisi enää kauaa ja hän ei missään nimessä aikoisi tehdä mitään toisten nähden!

Kaoru nousi ylös napaten Isakin paidan mukanaan ja alkoi sitten vetää Isakia mukanaan kohti metsää.

"Minne me ollaan menooossaaaa?" Isak kysyi ja Kaoru saattoi edelleen kuulla takaansa Eduardin naurun, kun he pääsivät puiden suojiin.

"Me mennään Tinon luokse ja hoidamme sinut kuntoon!"

"Häääääh? Miksiiiiii? Minä en halua Tinoa vaan sinuuuuuuut!" Isak venytti lauseitaan ja ripustautui Kaorun käsivarteen. Kaoru oli tyytyväinen, että he olivat jo metsässä, sillä Isak alkoi hanata pian vastaan ja vaatia Kaorua tekemään jotain hänen kuumuudelleen.

"Luoja Isak! Mitä minä teen sinun kanssasi?!" Kaoru mutisi.

"Kaooooruuuuuu!" Isak marisi hänen takanaan, kun pojat olivat jo melkein puolessa välissä tietä Tinon mökille.

"No mitä Isak?" Kaoru kysyi väsyneenä.

"Minä haluan, että sinä suutelet minua!"

"Miksi? Me ollaan ihan kohta Tinon luona. Hän hoitaa sinut kuntoon…"

"Koska minä rakastaaan sinuaaa!"

Kaoru pysähtyi kuin seinään. Hän kääntyi ja tuijotti edessään hymyilevää Isakia. Isak kietoi kätensä Kaorun ympärille ja veti heidän kasvonsa lähekkäin. Noita suuteli Kaorua taas ja tällä kertaa Kaoru heitti kaiken järjen jorpakkoon ja suuteli Isakia innokkaasti takaisin. Kaoru ei tajunnut tilanteesta mitään, mutta hän ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Jo monta viikkoa hän oli ajatellut ja kaivannut Isakia lähelleen ja toivonut, että poika katsoisi häntä samalla tavalla takaisin, mutta milloinkaan Kaoru ei olisi kuvitellut, että Isak ihan oikeasti vastaisi hänen tunteisiinsa. Isak painoi Kaorun isoa puuta vasten ja alkoi napittaa tämän paitaa auki, kun polulta heidän edestään kuului raivon karjaisu. Ja siinä samassa Isak huomasi, että hänen isoveljensä oli painanut hänet maahan.

**.**

**.**

**Eduardilla on juu hauskaa :D Kaoru ja Isak saavat takuulla kuulla tuosta jutusta elämänsä tappiin asti. Meistä tuli myös HongIce fani. Mei on jotenkin niin suloinen hahmo :D Uusi osa tulee luultavammin maanantaina. **

**T0K0T0K0: Aaagh! Kiiiitos! Olet ihana! Äläkä huoli. Koska itse vihaan keskeytettyjä ficcejä, olen tehnyt itselleni lupauksen, että vien kaikki aloittamani ficit loppuun. Niissä voi toisinaan kestää, mutta lopetan sen minkä olen aloittanutkin :D Plus kirjoittaminen vain on niin ihanaa. Rakastan läppärini näppäimistöstä lähtevää naputtelun ääntä xD Onko siskokin fani, vai menitkö muuten vain ilmoittamaan uudesta luvusta? :D  
Pieniysoitto: Haha :D Hyvä headcanon! Kannatan suuresti :D  
Hehe: Kiitoksia :)  
Whooppee: Voi kiitos! Itsekin olen kovin mieltynyt Kaorun härnäämiseen :D Se on jotenkin aivan ihanaa ja näistä kahdesta on yllättävän helppo kirjoittaa. Mukava että pidit!  
Natalia: On aina ihana tietää, että on pelastanut jonkun päivän! Kiitos!  
mahtisninjatipu: Kiitos kärsivällisyydestä. Toivottavasti pidät tästäkin osasta. Lukaksen ja Isakin elämä ei tosiaan ole ollut maailman helpoin, mutta nyt heillä on Mathias ja Kaoru ja Tino ja Berwald ja kaikki muutkin kyläläiset tukenaan :)  
ringomei99: Hienoa, että kommentoit juuri tänään, kun päätin uuden chapun tänne laittaa :D Kiitoksia aivan hirmuisesti!**


End file.
